


Klątwa Lazurowych Więzów

by dingo317



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Forgotten Realms, Lodoss-tou Senki | Record of Lodoss War
Genre: Geas, Magia, poszukiwanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Czarodzieje mają paskudny zwyczaj zmuszania do posłuszeństwa ludzi, którzy nie pragną niczego jak być zostawionymi w spokoju. R'eena z Davos, jej małżonek Craggoth Kruk i inni przekonują się o tym na własnej skórze. Rozpoczyna się poszukiwanie sposobu na odzyskanie wolności. Będziemy ich dopingować? Pewnie że tak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oparłem na rewelacyjnej choć już nieco trącącej myszką grze @Curse of the Azure Bonds, którą miałem przyjemność ogrywać. N Joy.

Zaczęło się tak niewinnie. R'eena wędrowała korytarzami zamczyska, popiskujące szczury dotrzymywały jej towarzystwa. Ciężki mrok cofał się przed blaskiem żółtawych świec w srebrnych kandelabrach i kopcących pochodni ujawniając zalegające warstwy kurzu i osad grzyba. Cienie tańczyły dziko. Kobieta mijała czasem zamknięte drzwi, ale instynkt nie pozwalał jej się zatrzymać prowadząc dalej, do nieznanego celu.  
Instynkt, szósty lub siódmy zmysł, na którym dawno nauczyła się polegać, a który sprawiał że była silniejsza, a zarazem słabsza niż inni. Teraz instynkt podpowiadał, że ten zamek nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Umierali tu ludzie, w cierpieniach.  
Bose stopy R'eeny nie budziły echa. Jej wędrówce nie towarzyszyły żadne dźwięki oprócz pisku szczurów, a przecież gdzieś na skraju świadomości, słyszała oślizgłe szepty, które gasły gdy tylko próbowała się w nie wsłuchać.  
Na ścianie, duże zakurzone lustro w ramie z zaśniedziałego srebra, na drodze, po lewej ręce R'eeny. Zerknęła ciekawie.  
Drobna, niepozorna kobieta o długich aż do pasa włosach barwy popiołu i zmęczonej twarzy, w której najwyraźniejszym akcentem były ciemne, pełne wyrazu oczy. Skromna szaroróżowa sukienka nie przyciągnęłaby uwagi w żadnym towarzystwie.  
R'eena westchnęła.  
„Cóż, moja droga, wygląda na to, że jesteś po prostu przeciętna...”  
Coś poruszyło się w tafli lustra. Męska sylwetka wyciągnęła po nią rękę. Kobieta odwróciła się błyskawicznie.  
Nikogo. Nic.  
R'eena nasłuchała się w swoim czasie legend o lustrach. Jeśli zbyt długo lub często patrzysz w zwierciadło coś z drugiej strony może spojrzeć na ciebie. Po skórze kobiety przebiegł zimny dreszcz.  
Ruszyła dalej. Zakręt, potem jeszcze jeden. Przytłumiony dźwięk. Głos niemal ludzki.  
Zdawało się, że czas przyśpieszył. Nagle ulotny dźwięk spotężniał do bełkotliwego wrzasku.  
Korytarz kończył się smugą światła pod niedomkniętymi drzwiami. Czując dreszcz pierwotnego strachu R'eena uchyliła je.  
Komnata była mocno oświetlona. Światło ujawniało scenę rodem z koszmarnego snu.  
Na kamiennym katafalku spoczywało zakrwawione mięso w ludzkiej formie. Mięso na przemian wyło i skamlało o łaskę śmierci, prężąc się pod skórzanymi pasami. Komnata cuchnęła krwią i odchodami, a nad mięsem pochylał się człowiek w prostym stroju i masce przedstawiającej smutnego arlekina. W prawej dłoni mężczyzna trzymał okrwawiony skalpel.  
Wszystko to R'eena dostrzegła w jednej chwili. A chwilę później arlekin uniósł głowę, po czym wyciągnął wolną rękę.  
To było niczym cios. Mocarne łapska pochwyciły kobietę porywając ją, daleko od arlekina i jego ofiary. Przestrzeń wokół zwinęła się, skręciła...  
I nagle łapy puściły ją, miast tego pochwyciły ją inne ręce. Dziesiątki chciwych, brutalnych dłoni drapieżnie zdzierających z niej sukienkę, oślizgłe szepty spotęgowały się w skowyt setek obłąkanych.  
R'eena histerycznie usiłowała pochwycić moc, ale rozpaczliwe próby zbudowania w umyśle pustki kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Nadświadomość raz za razem rozpadała się na ogniste punkty przepalające ją aż do kości...  
– R'eena!  
Znajomy głos.  
Jasność.  
– R'eena! Obudź się, na krew olbrzymów!  
Kobieta całym ciałem wyrwała się z objęć koszmaru. Pomógł jej w tym znajomy głos i gorąca męska dłoń na ramieniu.  
– R'eena. Już dobrze.  
Nie było dobrze. Wcale a wcale.  
– „Craggoth...”  
– Już dobrze.  
Mężczyzna gładził ją po włosach. Ten ruch spowodował, że rękaw jego koszuli podwinął się ujawniając ciąg pięciu znaków runicznych pulsujących delikatnym lazurowym blaskiem. R'eena nie musiała sprawdzać by wiedzieć, że taki sam zestaw run znajduje się i na jej lewym przedramieniu.  
Od nadgarstka w górę. Dłoń kryjąca między palcami zębatą paszczękę. Otoczony płomieniami sztylet. Kolejna dłoń, tym razem z zaciskającymi się palcami. Harfa. Spadające gwiazdy na tle lazurowego nieba. Znaki wykonane były po mistrzowsku.  
Kobieta opadła na poduszkę podwójnego łóżka ścierając pot ze skroni.  
– „Bogowie...”  
– Znowu ten sam sen?  
– „Tak”.  
– Przyniosę ci grzanego wina.  
– „Tak. Dziękuję, Craggoth.”  
Schodząc po schodach na parter, długowłosy Craggoth Kruk zauważył, że pomimo późnej pory we wspólnej sali zajazdu „Nocna brama”, na podgrodziu Suzail, wciąż trwa zabawa. Poza barmanem nikt nie zwrócił na mężczyznę uwagi. Kruk skierował się do kontuaru.  
„Stój – szepnął głos w jego myślach – Stój.”  
„R'eena?”  
Mężczyzna natychmiast zrozumiał swą pomyłkę. Telepatyczny przekaz jego żony brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Ten głos wydawał rozkaz myślą, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Craggoth nie mógł się poruszyć.  
Aż do chwili gdy jeden z balujących mężczyzn nie ogłosił hałaśliwie, że musi na chwilę wyjść. Ciało Craggotha ruszyło za nim.  
„Nie!”  
„Bądź grzeczny – śmiech – Właśnie tak..."  
Chwilę później Craggoth wpadł do komnaty, którą dzielił ze swą panią. Twarz miał białą jak twaróg.  
– Wynosimy się stad, R'eena! Zbieraj się, ale już!  
Kobiecie wystarczyło spojrzeć na twarz męża by wiedzieć, że lepiej nie marnować czasu. Szybko pozbierali swe tobołki by opuścić gościnne progi zajazdu...  
  
_Chwilę wcześniej_  
  
Ciepła noc na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna w stroju woźnicy sikał pod ścianą pogwizdując balladę.  
„Teraz”.  
Dwa kroki. Tylko dwa. Lewa dłoń Kruka zacisnęła mężczyźnie nos i usta. Zaś druga, uzbrojona, wbiła nóż w potylicę. Jeszcze tylko przekręcić klingę tak by zabełtać mózg. I wystarczy.  
Trup leżał w kałuży krwi i moczu. A Craggoth, w tej właśnie chwili, poczuł, że przymus opuszcza jego świadomość. Znów był panem swego ciała. Oddalający się głos szeptał:  
„Próba. Próba”.  
Cisza przerywana tylko głosami cykad i nocnych ptaków.  
Znowu to samo. Czy w Suzail znajdą kogoś kto dopomoże im zdjąć z siebie ten geas?  
Oby.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęło kilka godzin, a R'eena wciąż była roztrzęsiona.  
Zresztą nie tylko ona. Jej męża również przygniatały czarne myśli. Dobrze, że przynajmniej przełamał się na tyle by opowiedzieć co się stało w zajeździe.  
Stracić panowanie nad własnym ciałem. R'eena nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić niczego bardziej przerażającego.

*****

Bogowie Ognia i Lodu! Nigdy więcej!  
Cichy pogłos na granicy świadomości, niczym upiorny śmiech. Po skórze Craggotha przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz.  
To był jego pomysł by antidotum na te klątwę szukać w Suzail. Stolica Cormyru słynęła z magii, a jej wojenni czarodzieje to tylko jeden towar eksportowy. Kruk słyszał o kilku wpływowych arcymagach mających swe siedziby w tej metropolii.  
Godzinę temu Kruk i jego małżonka dostali się do miasta. Wkroczyli przez wschodnią bramę, z kutego żelaza, ozdobioną przez wojennych czarodziejów glifami obronnymi, jarzącymi się w mgle przedświtu jasnoczerwonym blaskiem, niczym wstające za plecami wędrowców słońce. Ruch, jak przystało na metropolię, trwał całą dobę. Zawieszone na hakach przy bramie lampiony oświetlały twarze przechodniów, złociły im skórę. Turkot kół wozów i wózków wypełnionych rozmaitym dobrem, szmer głosów. Wypływający z miasta tłum nic Kruka nie obchodził. Czy straże już wiedzą o morderstwie w „Nocnej bramie”?  
Jak zwykle gdy nawiedziły go czarne myśli poczuł delikatne telepatyczne muśnięcie.  
„Dziękuję ci, R'eena”.  
– „Drobiazg, mój miły”.  
Craggoth poczuł jeszcze jej dłoń gładzącą jego długie czarne włosy, jak zwykle stylowo rozwiane na wietrze. Wiatr nie opuszczał swego ulubieńca.  
Kilkanaście kroków przed nimi powstało zamieszanie, jakiś wózek wywrócił się na drogę wysypując dobro. Strażnicy, Purpurowe Smoki, pośpieszyli na pomoc.  
Wreszcie para osiągnęła bramę i pod czujnym spojrzeniem rycerzy dostała się do środka.  
Tu mogli się nieco odprężyć. Oczywiście miasto miało swoje niebezpieczeństwa, a kieszonkowcy byli tylko jednym z nich, ale Craggoth, nieodrodne dziecko zaułków, czuł się tu pewniej niż w dziczy. Wchodząc w tłum zastawił komuś drogę, użył łokci. To starczyło by ich dwoje stało się częścią ludzkiej rzeki.  
Od bramy prowadziła szeroka droga wypełniona kolorowym tłumem, istot młodych i starych, bogato i nędznie odzianych, wysokich i niskich, ładnych i brzydkich. Okrzyki, śmiech, szloch, śpiew, przekleństwa i błogosławieństwa, jeden bełkot.  
– „Craggoth, co ty na to byśmy poszukali łaźni?”  
– Dobry pomysł.

*****

Zasady w łaźni były proste. Te pomieszczenia dla mężczyzn, te dla kobiet. W pierwszym należało dokładnie umyć ciało myjką i kłączem mydlnicy by przejść do kolejnego, z dużym basenem, wypełnionym gorącą wodą, gdzie można było zaznać relaksu.  
Pora była wczesna, zaledwie godzinę temu wzeszło słońce. Oznaczało to, że nie było wielu chętnych do kąpieli. Tylko R'eena i dwie inne kobiety.  
Jedna z nich, korpulentna brunetka, przysypiała w gorącej wodzie. Zaś druga, z krótkimi rudymi włosami, obciętymi tak by pasowały pod hełm oraz szczupłym umięśnionym ciałem wojowniczki siedziała z przymkniętymi oczami przy brzegu basenu. Obok niej leżał miecz w pochwie.  
Na jej lewym przedramieniu płonęło pięć runów.  
„Ki diabeł? - zdumiała się psioniczka – Może to jakaś moda?”  
Nie zastanawiała się długo. Wstała i podeszła do rudowłosej by przysiąść obok niej, po jej prawej ręce. Kobieta otworzyła senne oczy. Zerknęła.  
I natychmiast się ocknęła widząc runy na przedramieniu drugiej kobiety.  
– Witaj – mały uśmiech – Zwę się R'eena. Jaki piękny masz tatuaż, moja droga.  
– Tak – rudowłosa odpowiedziała wysokim kontraltem, niepewnie – Dziękuję. Twoje tatuaże też piękne – urwała na chwilę – Zwę się Shiris.  
– Miło mi poznać. Bardzo tu miło w gorącej wodzie. Ale gdy już zażyjemy relaksu może dasz się zaprosić na wspólny posiłek?  
– Z chęcią. Jesteś sama?  
– Skądże. Mój mężczyzna właśnie zażywa kąpieli w sąsiedniej łaźni.  
– Mój przyjaciel również. Rozumiem, że właśnie przybyliście?  
– Tak. A wy?  
– Wczoraj.  
– Pierwszy raz w Suzail?  
– Owszem. To piękne miasto. Choć nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze dobrze go poznać.  
– Zapewne jednak wiesz gdzie tu można dobrze zjeść.  
– Owszem...  
Nie przerywając uprzejmej konwersacji R'eena sięgnęła myślą do umysłu Craggotha.  
– „Słyszysz mnie? - Kruk potwierdził – Właśnie poznałam fascynującą młodą kobietę. W twojej części łaźni powinien kąpać się jej przyjaciel...”  
– „Widzę, widzę. Ma ciekawe tatuaże.”  
– „Zaprosiłam ich na wspólny posiłek. Chyba nie masz pretensji?”  
– „Skąd. Sam bym tak zrobił.”  
– „Daj znać gdy się już wymoczysz.”  
– „Jasne.”  
Przerywając telepatyczne połączenie R'eena znów skupiła na Shiris całą swą uwagę. Obie stopniowo się odprężały co było zasługą po równo uprzejmej rozmowy jak i gorącej wody.  
– ...Suzail jest piękne o tej porze roku, prawda?  
– Jak najbardziej...

*****

Towarzysz Shiris, Orson, był przystojnym młodym mężczyzną, o ciemnej grzywie podtrzymywanej we względnym porządku przez przepaskę, smagłej cerze i tęczówkach barwy czekolady. Zarówno on jaki i Craggoth mieli szczupłe sylwetki, choć ten pierwszy był bardziej muskularny. Nic dziwnego. Do tak ciężkiej klingi jaką władał Orson trzeba było większej krzepy niż do dwóch krótkich mieczy Craggotha.  
Styl ubierania się mieli podobny z tym wyjątkiem, że Orson osłaniał tors skórzanym napierśnikiem. Za to okrywające ich płaszcze były w podobnie burym kolorze, spięte na ramieniu broszą z małym rubinem, a u Craggotha srebrna zapinką w kształcie kruczej głowy.  
Zaś Shiris odziała się w wysokie buty z czerwonej skóry i takąż tunikę, ściągniętą pasem ze srebrnych ogniw, okrytą, podobnym jak mężczyźni, płaszczem. Z mieczem przy boku w każdym calu wyglądała na wojowniczkę, nawet gdy nad talerzami z owocami morza uprzejmie konwersowała z R'eeną.  
Obaj mężczyźni, pozostawieni samym sobie, kosztowali kuchni restauracji „Stary but” od czasu do czasu rzucając ostrożne uwagi i obserwując się uważnie.  
W chwili gdy rozmowa kobiet skręciła w kierunku tatuaży Craggoth właśnie był w trakcie opowiadania młodszemu mężczyźnie o swojej służbie w oddziale najemników. Orson, spokojnym wyważonym tonem, zrewanżował się opowieścią o własnej służbie. Craggoth wyraził zaciekawienie czemuż to jego rozmówca wędruje sam tylko w towarzystwie Shiris, a Orson zrobił się dziwnie małomówny. Kruk co prędzej skierował rozmowę w inne rejony.  
W międzyczasie...  
\- Tatuaże, no tak. Widzisz, moja droga, to nie są zwykłe ozdoby. W ogóle słowo ozdoby mi nie pasuje...  
– Wiem co masz na myśli – westchnęła R'eena – To raczej piętna. Długo już je nosicie?  
– Prawie dwa miesiące. Słyszałam, że w Suzail można znaleźć specjalistów, którzy będą mieli dla nas inną radę niż - „Nie podoba się? To urżnąć rękę!”  
– To magia i trzeba magii by się od nich uwolnić. Może u przywódcy Wojennych Czarodziejów?  
– U Ganrahasta? - rudowłosa machnęła niechętnie dłonią - Może. Ale z tego co wiem to żaden altruista. Kłopoty bliźnich nie zakłócają mu snu.  
– W mieście jest ponoć kilku arcymagów.  
– Słyszałam. Ale trzeba by im zapłacić, a my...cóż...wstyd przyznać, ale jesteśmy golcami.  
– Aha. Cóż, my też – R''eena z żalem rzuciła na stół kilka srebrnych sokołów cormyrskiej waluty by mógł je zebrać posługacz – Co wy na to, byśmy przeszli się po mieście? Obejrzymy sobie wspaniałości starożytnego grodu Suzail, a przy okazji popytamy o magów...  
– Czemu nie? Chodźmy, Orsonie.  
– Craggoth?  
– Idę, idę.


	3. Chapter 3

Godzinę później Craggoth i R'eena nie mieli już wątpliwości, że stolicę Cormyru słusznie zwano Klejnotem Korony.  
Shiris wymówiła się od oprowadzania po mieście. Zamiast tego wynajęła za dwa miedziaki zawodowego „oprowadzacza”. W owym młodzianie Kruk momentalnie rozpoznał bratnią duszę. Dziecię miejskich zaułków, syn ulicy. Chwała mu za to, że szuka innych źródeł zarobku niż kradzież i fucha alfonsa.  
Chłopak, ewidentnie dumny ze swego miasta, ciągnął opowieść o czasach minionych i teraźniejszych.  
– ...Ta ulica, moi państwo, zwie się Promenada i jest uważana za najpiękniejszą w całym Faerunie. Łączy dwie bramy, Bramę Rogu i Bramę Wschodnią. Z tej części ulicy widać dobrze Ogrody Królewskie i jezioro nazwane imieniem sławnego króla, Azouna, a tam jest wieża przewodniczącego Kolegium Wojennych Magów...  
– Garnahasta? Pierwszego czarodzieja Cormyru? - zainteresował się Kruk.  
– Właśnie tego. Może słyszeli Państwo, że co roku dokonuje się zaprzysiężenia nowych wojennych czarodziejów. Garnahast nakłada wtedy na nich geas, który nie pozwala im zwrócić się przeciw Cormyrowi i rodzinie królewskiej.  
Cała czwórka wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia.  
– A owszem. Słyszeliśmy – rzekł Craggoth – Czy on przyjmuje gości o niższym statusie niż król i królowa?  
– Bardzo rzadko. To mag w pełnej krasie. Najlepsze na co można liczyć to - „mistrz jest zajęty, odejdźcie dobrzy ludzie”, ustami jego ucznia.  
– A świątynie? - indagował Craggoth – Jakich bogów się tu czci?  
– Panie, rozmaitych. Tu przed nami jest Świątynia Dobrej Fortuny, poświęcona Tymorze, a tam Cichy Pokój Deneira, który łączy funkcje domu modlitwy i książnicy. Każdy może wejść i skorzystać z ksiąg na miejscu, a za pięć złotych lwów można księgę wypożyczyć.  
– A inne świątynie?  
– Są, panie. Świątynie Lliry, Oghmy, Malara, Tyra i Milla. Położone w różnych częściach miasta, ale łatwo trafić. Każdy przechodzień wskaże drogę.  
– Czy do Kolegium Magów równie łatwo trafić?  
– Tak, panie. O proszę, tamta wieża nad dachami to właśnie część Kolegium. A tamten fort z bazaltowymi murami i pięcioma wieżycami to Cytadela Purpurowych Smoków. Do jego budowy używano magii i tylko magii.  
– Żadnych robotników?  
– Żadnych, panie. Czarodzieje magią przenosili urobek, a kolejni topili i kształtowali bazalt w formę budowli.  
– Mów dalej.  
– Tak, panie. Tamta ulica...  
Przewodnik opowiadał, grupa wędrowała przez miasto chłonąc widoki, dźwięki, zapachy.  
Aż do chwili gdy napotkali zbiegowisko.

*****

Tupot kopyt, skrzyp kół karocy, pokrzykiwania gwardzistów...  
– Z drogi! Zróbcie przejście dla pana Harlana Truesilvera! Seneszala dworu króla Obarskyra! Z drogi!  
…żelazna karoca, z ozdobnymi drzwiczkami, ciągnięta przez cztery dorodne rumaki. Przez okienko powiewała jedwabna zasłonka. Troje konnych rycerzy uformowało trójkąt, w którym karoca stanowiła centrum. Na koźle siedział woźnica w liberii, a obok niego kusznik, z bronią gotową do strzału.  
– Ha! Niemały zaszczyt nas kopnął, panie i panowie! Sam pan seneszal! No, no! - przewodnik zatarł ręce.  
Nagle Craggoth poczuł znany mu już paraliżujący chłód. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że pozostała trójka spina się podobnie. A chwilę później był już zdolny tylko do mrugania oczami.  
– Z drogi!  
„Nie!”  
\- ”Ćśśś, bądźcie grzeczni”.  
Stali w pierwszej linii motłochu. Ich ręce poruszyły się mimowolnie zaciągając kaptury płaszczy. A Kruk już wiedział.  
„Nie!”  
– „Ależ tak”.  
Jakiś ubogo ubrany człek wbiegł chwiejnym krokiem na drogę karocy. Woźnica w ostatniej chwili ściągnął wodze wrzeszcząc. Rycerz pośpieszył by usunąć przechodnia z drogi.  
– „Teraz”.  
Zareagowali jakby ćwiczyli to latami. Orson i Shiris dopadli do dwójki konnych dobywając mieczy. Chwilę później błysnęły klingi, szczęknęła stal. Purpurowe Smoki, mimo zaskoczenia, zareagowali błyskawicznie.  
Tak jak Craggoth. Dobywając jednego z mieczy i sztyletu z cholewy dopadł do drzwiczek, szarpnął je i natychmiast pchnął mieczem. Gwardzista pchnięty w oko, zatoczył się i padł pod stopy drugiego pasażera.  
Tęgi mężczyzna w bogatych szatach i biżuterii, o siwiejących włosach, bezbronny, próbował otworzyć drugie drzwiczki i wyskoczyć, ale twarda dłoń Kruka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, szarpnęła i wciągnęła z powrotem do środka.  
– Nie! - mężczyzna wrzasnął szarpiąc się rozpaczliwie i bezskutecznie – Błagam! Nie jestem seneszalem tylko aktorem! Pozorantem! Błagam...!  
Craggoth z krótkiego zamachu wbił sztylet w podbrzusze.  
Mężczyzna zacharczał.  
Teraz, przekręcić klingę i pociągnąć w górę, niech ostrze zgrzyta i chrupie na żebrach, aż do mostka. Ofiara zaskomliła. Buchnął duszący smród gdy rozluźniły się zwieracze. Mężczyzna, obscenicznie rozpruty, spoczął na podłodze karety. Drżąc i w agonii i błagając o życie.  
A Craggoth znów poczuł się panem własnego ciała. Przez chwilę dyszał ciężko...  
– „Bogowie Ognia i Lodu!  
...by wreszcie wziąć się w garść i wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Prosto na plac boju.  
Jeden z konnych padał właśnie pod mieczem Orsona. Zdołał co prawda zasłonić się przed ciosem, ale impet ciężkiej klingi wyrzucił go z siodła. Kusznik leżał na koźle ze sztyletem w piersi. Woźnica zdążył już uciec.  
Tłum falował po równi od strachu i ekscytacji. Niektórzy uciekali byle dalej inni cofnęli się tylko chłonąc widowisko.  
Shiris atakowana przez dwójkę Purpurowych Smoków kręciła się jak fryga odbijając zręcznie sypiące się na nią ciosy. Obaj mężczyźni pośpieszyli jej na pomoc.  
Tylko R'eena nie weszła do boju. Teraz, odzyskawszy jak pozostali, władzę nad ciałem, pierwsza dostrzegła kolejnych dwóch konnych z zachodu i kolejnych dwóch ze wschodu. Było jasne, że jeśli wojownicy będą walczyć dalej, zostaną stratowani przez pancernych.  
To była wersja optymistyczna. W pesymistycznej zostaną pojmani żywcem.  
Decyzja, wsparta przez kolejną błyskawiczną obserwację, kazała jej działać.  
– Za mną! Wszyscy za mną!  
Coś w głosie psioniczki dotarło do walczących. Zareagowali natychmiast. Orson nacisnął na konnych czyniąc pozostałym nieco przestrzeni. Kruk i Shiris, niewiele myśląc, wycofali się. Rudowłosa wojowniczka cisnęła jeszcze sztylet raniąc jednego z wierzchowców. Bojowy rumak, mimo swego wyszkolenia, poniósł, czyniąc zamieszanie. Cała trójka pobiegła w ślad za R'eeną, prosto w boczną uliczkę.  
Drobna kobieta, sięgnęła po właz prowadzący do kanałów pod Suzail. Czując już oddech ścigających na karku R'eena zrobiła miejsce pozostałym. Shiris pierwsza, potem Orson. Zaś psioniczka maksymalnie skoncentrowana, skupiła moc i czując już rosnącą nadświadomość, sięgnęła przez Drogę do swego celu. Fala migoczącego niczym rtęć płynu, wylała się z jej palców, błyskawicznie osiągając formę kamiennej ściany, zamykając uliczkę tuż przed Purpurowymi Smokami. Przed samymi ich nosami.  
R'eena poprawiła kaptur i, ścigana przez gniewne okrzyki, ześlizgnęła się do podziemi. Dopiero wtedy do kanałów zstąpił i Craggoth.  
Momentalnie otoczyła ich ciemność i szmer wody w kanale burzowym. Dźwięki z powierzchni nabrały pogłosu.  
Cisza. Ciemność. Bezpieczeństwo.  
Na jakiś czas.


	4. Chapter 4

Czwórka umykała w głąb sieci kanałów. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że koniecznie muszą oddalić się jak najbardziej od włazu. Dalej, byle dalej.  
Zatrzymał ich zdrowy rozsądek. Jakimś cudem żadne z nich nie wpadło jak dotąd do kanału, ale w ciemnościach łatwo mogło się to zmienić.  
Zatrzymali się, każde sam na sam z własnym bijącym sercem i przyśpieszonym oddechem. Orson, widoczny jako masywny cień, sięgnął do tobołka. Chwilę później zapłonęła mała lampka oliwna. Cienie skoczyły dziko na ścianach i znieruchomiały. Woda w kanale błysnęła ciemnym blaskiem.  
Kanał burzowy, jak wiedzieli, był częścią sieci kanalizacyjnej miasta. Odprowadzał czystą wodę z ulic i dachów. Pod nim znajdował się kanał ściekowy odprowadzający nieczystości. Oba kanały były odseparowane.  
– Wszyscy cali?  
Głos Shiris był zbyt spokojny.  
– Nie! - wybuchnął Craggoth ściskając kurczowo rękojeść miecza – Głupie pytanie! Na razie żyjemy, ale to się zmieni jak tylko wpadniemy w ręce straży! Co tam się stało, na krew olbrzymów?  
– Ty nam powiedz – parsknęła Shiris – Zamordowałeś...zamordowaliśmy seneszala dworu królewskiego. Jak wpadniemy im w ręce obedrą nas ze skóry.  
– Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić – mruknął Orson.  
– Czy któreś z was zna te kanały? - R'eena przywykła do bezpośrednich pytań i odpowiedzi.  
Pozostała trójka potrząsnęła frasobliwie głowami.  
– To wielkie miasto i kanały też pokaźne. Kto je zna? Chyba tylko cech kanalarzy – westchnęła Shiris.  
– Albo złodziei – mruknął Kruk.  
– Czyli strategia oczywista – R'eena skinęła głową – Musimy oddalić się maksymalnie od tamtego włazu. Gdy znajdziemy kolejny wystarczająco daleko, wyjdziemy na powierzchnię. Tak?  
– Jak znam życie straże będą pilnować każdego włazu i to już niedługo – rzekł Craggoth.  
– Czyli mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Pójdźmy.  
– Pójdźmy.

*****

Wędrówka w głąb kanałów, we własnym milczącym towarzystwie, mając za źródło światła tylko małą lampkę, sprzyjała czarnym myślom. Adrenalina cofnęła się, pozostawiając spokojne zmęczenie. Nie trzeba więc było wiele czasu by wędrowcy popadli w depresję. Zaiste, ich los jawił się wyjątkowo ponuro chyba , że zdołają uciec z terytorium Cormyru, a to było wyzwanie samo w sobie.  
Woda w kanałach szeptała cicho. Nagle Shiris stanęła kładąc dłoń na ramieniu prowadzącego Orsona. R'eena i zamykajacy pochód Craggoth, stanęli również.  
– Coś słychać - szepnęła rudowłosa.  
– Aha – Craggoth posłuchał – Przed nami. Sprawdzimy?  
– Tylko ostrożnie...  
Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków. W korytarzu rozbłyskiwało słabe, pełgające światło, padające z portalu przed nimi. Wyjrzeli ostrożnie. Orson zasłonił lampkę.  
Komora była całkiem spora. W sam raz dla kilkunastu mężczyzn, z których kilku trzymało kopcące pochodnie. Odziani w proste stroje, nijacy, nie zwracaliby uwagi gdyby nie to, że wszyscy trzymali noże, krótkie miecze, scimitary. Czwórka policzyła błyskawicznie, siedmiu na jedenastu.  
– R'eena – Kruk szepnął tak cicho jak to było możliwe – Możesz ustalić co to za jedni?  
– Tak, ale daj mi chwilę – psioniczka wysłała telepatyczną sondę dotykając kolejno, delikatnie, umysłów mężczyzn – Ta jedenastka to Ogniste Noże, a ci drudzy to miejscowi złodzieje.  
– Skąd wiesz? - zainteresowała się Shiris.  
– Czytam w ich myślach – odszepnęła R'eena spokojnie – To mój talent.  
– Jesteś czarodziejką?  
– Nie. Nie myl Drogi z Węzłem.  
– Przydatny talent, nie powiem.  
– Tak, ale wykorzystuję go tylko wtedy gdy muszę. Innymi słowy, waszych myśli czytać nie będę...  
– Milczcie – syknął Kruk – Coś się dzieje.  
Ogniste Noże, cech asasynów. Tyle wiedzieli postronni. Nieliczni wiedzieli, że działają na terenach Sembii i Cormyru, a naprawdę mało kto, że zawarli sojusz z Radą Złodziei z Amn.  
Tu wyraźnie nie było mowy o sojuszu. Obie strony obserwowały się ze złowrogą czujnością, a przywódcy powoli przechodzili do coraz ostrzejszych słów w nieznanym języku.  
Przywódca Noży krzyknął ostro, a lider złodziei machnął gwałtownie ramieniem wyraźnie każąc tamtemu iść precz. I wtedy się zaczęło.  
Jeden z Noży cisnął sztyletem, prosto w gardło jednego z adwersarzy, który uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Sztylet szczęknął o ścianę komory, a mężczyźni skoczyli na siebie jak wilki.  
W jednej chwili komnata stała się polem bitwy. Wrzaski, przyspieszone oddechy, szczęk stali, tupot butów, odbijające się echem w kanałach.  
Czwórka popatrzyła po sobie. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że mimo niekorzystnego stosunku sił w tym starciu to złodzieje z Suzail byliby cenniejszym sojusznikiem.. Innymi słowy, znali na pewno te kanały lepiej niż czwórka i lepiej niż Ogniste Noże. A może i znali drogę poza miasto.  
Czwórka porozumiała się oczami. Shiris założyła lekki szyszak, zapięła kolczą siatkę pod brodą. Wojownicy dobyli mieczy.  
A chwilę później troje szermierzy wpadło na tyły nie spodziewających się asasynów.  
Szept stali, jęki ranionych i zabijanych. Zapach strachu podrażnił nozdrza Orsona. Z gardła wojownika wyrwał się dziki ryk. Ciężka klinga rozpruła brzuch jednego z Noży i cisnęła go prosto w drugiego.  
Impet ataku potężnego mężczyzny otworzył mu drogę do serc wrogów. Już w chwili gdy trójka szermierzy uderzyła w tyły asasynów, grupa zafalowała zaskoczeniem i strachem. A chwilę później, Ogniste Noże, cofnęli się odruchowo, tracąc inicjatywę i przechodząc do rozpaczliwej obrony, a złodzieje z miejscowego cechu tylko na to czekali.  
Pod ciosami kling odwaga Noży i tak niezbyt imponująca załamała się kompletnie. Ostatnia czwórka ocalałych rzuciła się do rozpaczliwej ucieczki. Shiris nie miała zamiaru na to pozwolić. Szybkie pchniecie przeszyło kolejnego zabójcę.  
A kolejny strzelił do niej z małej dmuchawki. Wojowniczka nie poczuła trafienia, natychmiast wykonała wypad mierząc w serce mężczyzny, ten jednak wywinął się zręcznie, a kolejny krok pomógł rudowłosej odkryć, że traci równowagę. Upadła na podłogę czując jak mięśnie jej lewej nogi zastygają w bolesnym skurczu. Szybko, nim paraliż posunął się dalej, kobieta wyrwała strzałkę z uda.  
Uciec zdołał tylko jeden. Złodzieje nie ścigali go.  
R'eena wysunęła się z kanału, podeszła do Craggotha.  
– „Nic ci nie jest?”  
„ A skąd!”  
Obok dziesiątki Noży, martwych i konających, leżała dwójka złodziei. Jeden jeszcze żył wijąc się i rozpaczliwie próbując wciągnąć powietrze sparaliżowaną tchawicą. Wreszcie skonał w męce.  
Lider złodziei przyglądał się temu z ponurą i zaciętą twarzą.  
– Jad gigantycznej osy – wyjaśnił przyjemnym głosem Craggothowi – Paraliżuje mięśnie w miejscu trafienia. Nie działa długo, ale wystarczająco by zabić.  
– Rozumiem.  
– Dzięki za pomoc. Na pewno nie poradzilibyśmy sobie łatwo. Możemy czymś się odwdzięczyć?  
Craggoth zerknął na pozostałych. Porozumieli się spojrzeniami.  
– Możecie odprowadzić nas za miasto. Jest taka droga, prawda?  
– Niestety, nie – złodziej skłamał w oczywisty sposób uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.  
– Aha. Możecie więc zaprowadzić nas do mistrza cechu.  
– To możemy zrobić. Pójdźmy.  
Orson wziął Shiris na ręce.  
– Poniosę cię. Dopóki nie odzyskasz czucia w nodze.  
– Dzięki, Orsonie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

*****

Biuro mistrza cechu złodziei było przytulne i w miarę luksusowe. Na ścianie wisiał gobelin z motywem Jesionu Światów. Biurko zastawione bibelotami i papierzyskami. Pomieszczenie regularnie sprzątano. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pasty do podług i pachnących trociczek.  
Mistrz cechu, z tuszą okrytą drogą tuniką ściągniętą skórzanym pasem, złotym naszyjnikiem z szafirem, czapką w kształcie naleśnika na przerzedzonej czuprynie i z pospolitą twarzą wyglądał niczym zamożny kupiec. Obserwując uważnie siedzącego naprzeciw Craggotha i stojącą za jego krzesłem trójcę kontynuował rozmowę.  
– Wygląda na to, że muszę wam podziękować. Mimo, że wyglądacie mi na uczciwych bez wahania stanęliście po stronie braci złodziei. Czym możemy się odwdzięczyć?  
– Pragnęlibyśmy – Kruk mówił spokojnym i wyważonym głosem – Dostać się za miasto, najlepiej kanałami. Jest taka droga, prawda?  
– Może i tak – uśmiechnął się mistrz – Ale co planujecie zrobić gdy już się poza miasto wydostaniecie? Jesteście przecie persona non grata na terenie całego Cormyru. Tak, pogłoski o waszym czynie zdążyły już zawędrować aż tutaj.  
– Wspaniale – Kruk uśmiechnął się cierpko – Pozostaje nam odrzucić uczciwość i przystać do braci złodziei. Przyjmujecie do cechu kobiety?  
– Dobrze, dobrze. Żarty żartami, ale może mógłbym wam pomóc. Wydostać się bezpiecznie daleko poza miasto. Ale to droga usługa.  
– Przed chwilą mówiliśmy o wdzięczności, a teraz o usłudze?  
– Daj mi skończyć. Musicie zrozumieć, że kanały, które znamy tak dobrze już niedługo spłyną krwią braci złodziei. Gdy tylko dojdzie do ostatecznej konfrontacji z Ognistymi Nożami, liczyć się będzie każdy człek. Wyście zbrojni, a mężni. Mamy już kilku szermierzy po naszej stronie, ale to chyba inna klasa niż wy. Pomóżcie nam, a my pomożemy wam. I jeszcze jedno. Wejdź, Kylianie.  
Młody mężczyzna w ciemnoszarej tunice i legginsach, z długimi rudymi włosami związanymi na karku rzemykiem, o regularnej twarzy i zbyt spokojnych jak na swój wiek oczach, wchodząc, uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Shiris. Wojowniczka spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.  
– Słucham twych rozkazów, mistrzu.  
– Powiedz im, Kylian.  
– Te emblematy, które nosicie na ciele – młodzieniec zwrócił się do całej czwórki – Jest ich pięć. Drugi od dłoni, naprawdę nic nie zauważyliście?  
Czwórka spojrzała po sobie. I jak na rozkaz spojrzeli na płonące na ich ciałach runy.  
Drugi od dłoni tatuaż przedstawiał otoczony płonącą aurą sztylet.  
– A więc tak – mistrz cechu podjął rozmowę – Kylian nie potrafi usunąć tych znaków. Wiemy jednak, że jeden z nich, właśnie ten, postawił na was mag Ognistych Noży. Jak się pewnie domyślacie nie da się go przekonać prośbą. Ale można zabić. Wtedy znak zniknie. Kylian, dobrze mówię?  
– Bez zarzutu, mistrzu.  
– No i dobrze. Słuchajcie dalej. Nim zapadnie zmrok Kylian poprowadzi czterdziestu braci złodziei na spotkanie z Nożami i ich magiem. Ktoś taki jak wy mógłby przeważyć szalę. No i jest jeszcze sprawa waszych znaków. Powiedzcie, czy nie opłaca się połączyć sił?  
Craggoth zatopiony w myślach zerknął na R'eenę. Psioniczka wysłała mu w myślach wrażenie akceptacji i co prędzej przystąpiła do wymiany myśli z Shiris i Orsonem. Nie potrzebowali wiele czasu by dojść do porozumienia.  
Mistrz cechu i młody czarodziej czekali cierpliwie.  
\- Dobrze więc – rzekł Kruk – Nasza decyzja...


	5. Chapter 5

Dużą komorę kanalizacyjną dzieliły między siebie dwie grupy. Naprzeciw czterdziestu złodziei stanęło jakieś pięć dziesiątek Ognistych Noży. Światło kopcących pochodni i migoczących lampek oliwnych odbijało się mdłym blaskiem na nagich ostrzach i zdeterminowanych twarzach.  
Przez szeregi Noży przedarł się niewysoki mężczyzna, nagi, z idealnie okrągłą głową na mocnych barkach. Od mężczyzny ciągnęła fala gorąca, na jego piersi i nagiej czaszce pulsowały drobne płomyki jakby pocił się ogniem.  
– Kylian! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Pokaż się!  
Chwila milczenia i bezruchu. Wreszcie młody mag wysunął się ostrożnie przed grupę braci z cechu.  
– Miło cię widzieć, Pyrosie.  
– I vice versa – zakpił drugi mag – Ostatnia szansa. Powitacie nas jak równych i podzielicie się zyskami, a unikniemy rozlewu krwi. Jeśli nie...  
– Nasza odpowiedź, Pyrosie – Kylian mówił głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji – Zbyt dobrze wiemy z kim trzymacie sztamę. Jak wpuścimy was, trzeba będzie też wpuścić Nocne Maski, a potem pewnie też Amnijczyków. Innymi słowy ten tort jest za mały dla wszystkich głodnych.  
– To przesadza sprawę...  
Obie grupy zafalowały wrogo. Mag Noży wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, w jego oczach zamigotały płomyki spływając niczym ogniste łzy przez policzki, szyję, barki i ramiona, aż do dłoni, formując dwie pulsujące kule płomieni  
– Pijcie mój pot! – zaśmiał się ognisty mag unosząc dłonie.  
W tej chwili Kylian wyrzucił przed siebie ramiona, jego palce i wargi zatrzepotały frenetycznie. Jedna z kul rozpadła się na drobne płomieniste punkty i wtopiła w mrok. Pyros ryknął ciskając drugą kulę.  
Chwilę wcześniej, nim sięgnęła grupy złodziei, przed szereg wyskoczyła R'eena. Drobna kobieta pochwyciła moc tworząc pulsującą biało błękitną sferę. Kula uderzyła rozlewając się po psionicznej barierze, przesyłając impuls piekielnego żaru, ale żarłoczne płomienie nie sięgnęły ciał...

*****

-...musicie zapamiętać jedną rzecz – rudowłosy Kylian mówił podczas marszu przez kanały – Mag Noży, na ile go znam, będzie chciał wykorzystać was do przeważenia losów bitwy. Mogę mu w tym przeszkodzić tylko w jeden sposób. Ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę i wdać się w walkę na magię tak by o wyniku starcia zadecydowała nie magia, a stal.  
– Rozumiemy – Craggoth skinął głową.  
– Dobrze. A teraz weźcie się mocno w garść bo za chwilę czeka nas wszystkich test na przetrwanie...

*****

Podziemia eksplodowały dzikim wrzaskiem. Obie strony zaatakowały by zabijać. Craggoth, Shiris i Orson natarli w pierwszej linii. Nacierające grupy połknęły obu magów całkowicie zajętych walką na magię i dopadły się. Stal błysnęła krwawo.  
Pierwsze zderzenie poraziło obie grupy ciężkim wstrząsem. Niestaranne formacje momentalnie przestały istnieć gdy każdy atakował na własną rękę. Walczący na oślep dobierali sobie przeciwników, ścierali się dziko. Cięcia i sztychy, radosny wrzask gdy jeden z Noży poderżnął gardło złodziejowi. Zabójcy pierwsi upuścili krew wroga.  
Dla Craggotha był to znienawidzony czas szaleństwa, jakby dostał się między młot i kowadło. Sprawę pogarszał fakt, że w każdej chwili można było otrzymać cios w plecy. By tego uniknąć cała czwórka ustawiła własne zasieki obronne. Craggoth, Shiris i Orson plecami do siebie, tworząc trójkąt, w centrum którego znalazła się R'eena.  
Z czwórki to Craggoth pierwszy zasmakował krwi. Krótki miecz w jego lewej dłoni otworzył gardło jednego z Noży. Rozpaczliwie i bezskutecznie walcząc ze śmiercią, mężczyzna padł swemu pogromcy do stóp. Kruk czuł jak za jego plecami pozostali poruszają się gwałtownie tocząc własny bój.  
Nie tylko wojownicy, także R'eena ciężko pracowała dodając swoje trzy miedziaki by powstrzymać napór wrogów. Zręcznie wykorzystując Drogę, na przemian mieszała w umysłach Noży myląc im reakcje lub uszkadzając części mózgu odpowiedzialne za oddychanie, tak by stali się łatwym łupem dla szermierzy.  
Wokół szalała bitwa, miecze trójki kładły pokos trupów. Coraz bardziej uwaga Noży skupiała się na czwórce, która jako jedyna walczyła w sposób przemyślany i taktyczny. Złodzieje z Suzail wykorzystywali to bezwzględnie, kolejnych kilku asasynów przeszło bramę śmierci.  
Shiris zatoczyła mieczem koło. Atakujący od dołu, pochylony, zabójca, błyskawicznym cięciem sięgnął jej policzka, kolcza siatka zachrzęściła wstrzymując cios. Wojowniczka szybkim cięciem pozbawiła przeciwnika uzbrojonej dłoni i kopnęła w kolano powalając na ziemię.  
Craggoth, walcząc z trzema przeciwnikami, z coraz większym trudem parował sypiące się ciosy. Ta trójka walczyła lepiej niż pozostali, wspierając się wzajemnie, z dobrą koordynacją parując jego cięcia i sztychy. Kruk, doprowadzony do frustracji swymi nieskutecznymi atakami, próbując sięgnąć jednego z wrogów, odsłonił się niebacznie. Sztylet rozplatał mu przedramię.  
W tej chwili dwu z trzech Noży zachwiało się na nogach, w oczach odbijała się pustka wieczności. Orson, na chwilę uwolniony od nacisku, wsparł kompana. Oburęczna klinga złamała lekki oręż skrytobójcy i uderzyła znowu, rzucając pod nogi atakujących kolejnego trupa. Dwaj pozostali nie zdołali wydobyć się ze stuporu. Ostrza Kruka przecięły nić ich życia.  
Z otchłani bitwy wyrwał się kolejny z Noży, obie klingi jego scimitarów ociekały krwią. Zabójca spotkał się spojrzeniami z Craggothem. Iskra walki zapłonęła. W następnej chwili klingi zwarły się z chrzęstem.  
Ten przeciwnik wyróżniał się na tle swych kamratów. Był niesamowicie szybki, jego klingi migotały jak śnieg podczas zamieci. Spychając Kruka do defensywy Nóż nieoczekiwanie wystrzelił z malej, ukrytej w ustach dmuchawki. Craggoth odruchowo odbił pocisk, ale by to zrobić musiał się odsłonić. Szabla wroga rozcięła mu udo.  
– Zamiana!  
Craggoth, chwiejąc się na nogach, odruchowo cofnął się o krok, w jego miejsce wskoczyła Shiris. Miecz wojowniczki skoczył przed siebie w szybkim pchnięciu, asasyn odparował, a chwilę później wymieniali już ciosy.  
Skrytobójca był znakomitym przeciwnikiem. Szybki i zwinny niczym szczur, znakomicie władał bronią, świetnie pracował na nogach.  
Zginął z ręki Shiris w ciągu kilku chwil.  
R'eena skończyła motać na ręce i udzie Kruka prowizoryczne bandaże. Gdy jej mąż ponownie zerwał się na nogi wracając do walki, psioniczka wysłała sondę myślową, obojętnie omijając walczących i tropiąc umysł maga Ognistych Noży. Skutecznie. Chwilę później sięgnęła do umysłu Kyliana...  
– „...na mój znak!  
Młody mag spisywał się znakomicie neutralizując każde ofensywne posunięcie wrogiego maga, ale nie był w stanie przejść do ofensywy. Zbyt silny był klincz, którym obaj czarodzieje związali swe moce.  
Trzeba było przeważyć szalę. R'eena wiedziała jak.  
Koncentrując wszystkie siły, niczym mentalny przypływ oceanu, kobieta uderzyła w połączenie ognistego maga z Węzłem. Nurt magii Pyrosa zafalował i osłabł, mag zachwiał się na nogach. A Kylian, niczym w transie, splótł kolejne zaklęcie, między palcami skoczyła iskra, by zmienić się w rasową błyskawicę. Trzask i oślepiający błysk poraziły walczących.  
Dwaj Noże, którzy znaleźli się na torze czaru, padli śmiertelnie porażeni. Błyskawica nieco straciła na impecie, ale wciąż miała go dość by pogruchotać magowi żebra. Pyros padł na ziemię. Walka na chwilę zastygła gdy obie strony zdały sobie sprawę, że przywódca Noży poległ. Ktoś wrzasnął.  
– Kanały są pełne złodziei!  
I starczyło. Panika opanowała szeregi skrytobójców niczym pożar lasu. Złodzieje, czując swą przewagę, nacisnęli aż zatrzeszczało.  
Starcie triumfu ze strachem mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. Niektórzy z Noży jeszcze walczyli, ale już bez wiary w zwycięstwo, a kolejni wymykali się w głąb kanałów, uciekając, byle dalej.  
Orson, jako pierwszy uwolniony od nacisku, upewnił się, że jego partnerce nic nie zagraża po czym ruszył w stronę powalonego czarownika Noży. Trzech wycofujących się asasynów zatrzymało się obok rannego, dwóch pochwyciło go pod ramiona i pociągnęło w stronę kamiennego portalu, trzeci z bronią w dłoni osłaniał kamratów.  
Nic dobrego im z tego nie przyszło. Ostatnim co zobaczył uzbrojony asasyn był wyraz dzikości na obliczu Orsona, a chwilę później ciężki miecz rozpłatał pierś mężczyzny sięgając płuc i serca. Konający padł na ziemię, a dwaj pozostali niewiele myśląc porzucili maga umykając w ślad za kompanami.  
Cofanie adrenaliny. Oddech. Spokój.  
Koniec.  
– R'eena, jesteś cała?  
– Shiris...  
Obie kobiety mogły tylko skinąć głowami, ależ tak, nic im nie jest. Co z wami?  
– W porządku – Orson skinął głową podchodząc do powalonego czarownika, który bezskutecznie starał się pozbierać na nogi, pogruchotane żebra skutecznie go unieruchomiły. Widząc podchodzącego najemnika Pyros począł z furią wypowiadać zaklęcie. Orson niewiele myśląc kopnął go w bok. Mag krzyknął i zemdlał.  
– Ścigajcie ich – nakazał lider złodziei swym towarzyszom – Tak żeby ani jeden nie uszedł cało. A tego tu zostawiamy tobie, Kylianie – mężczyzna skinął czarodziejowi głową.  
Rudowłosy klęknął przy magu. Na chwilę dotknął jego skroni.  
– Już, założyłem blokadę, nie utka żadnego czaru. Pomóżcie mi zabrać go do kazamatów...

*****

R'eena krążyła po korytarzu przy sali tortur jak wilczyca w klatce. Pozostałą trójka podzieliła się na milczących (Craggoth) i wymieniających szeptem uwagi (Shiris i Orson).  
Dobiegające z katowni przytłumione wrzaski działały na R'eenę jak lodowata woda na odsłonięty nerw zęba. Aż za bardzo przypominało jej to arlekina i jego ofiarę ze snu. Pozostali też nie byli zbyt zaaferowani własnym zmęczeniem i bólem ran by nie myśleć o czyjejś krwi, męce i śmierci za tymi drzwiami.  
Nagle psioniczka stanęła jak wryta. Na lewej ręce poczuła bolesne pulsowanie. Natychmiast zadarła rękaw sukienki odsłaniając przedramię.  
Znak, drugi od dłoni, przedstawiający otoczony płomieniami sztylet znikał powoli, pulsując coraz słabiej. R'eena syknęła z bólu mimowolnie dostrzegając, że pozostali też zareagowali.  
Wreszcie symbol zniknął pozostawiając lekko zaczerwienioną skórę. Wrzaski w katowni umilkły.  
Kylian uchylił drzwi.  
– Więzień zmarł na mękach. Nie powiedział ani słowa.  
Czwórka spojrzała po sobie.  
– Na szczęście – kontynuował mag – na szczęście myślał wystarczająco dużo. Pozwólcie do komnaty mistrza. Musimy pomówić.

*****

Gdy czwórka stanęła znów przed mistrzem cechu ten zdążył już wysłuchać raportu Kyliana. Craggoth i spółka nie byli aż tak naiwni by nie wiedzieć, że sprawy złodziei są sprawami złodziei i nic im do tego. Gdy wreszcie wezwano ich do komnaty obaj członkowie cechu natychmiast przeszli do rzeczy.  
– Przede wszystkim chcemy wam gorąco podziękować za pomoc- mistrz skinął głową poprawiając czapkę zsuwającą się na nos – Zawsze będziecie mile widziani wśród bractwa. W zamian za waszą nieocenioną pomoc kilka drobiazgów i garść wiedzy. Powiedz im Kylian.  
– Pochodzenie waszych znaków nie jest dla nas zupełnie jasne, ale co nieco możemy wam powiedzieć. Pierwszy – mag wskazał na dłoń kryjącą zębatą paszczękę – to symbol Moandera, Śpiącego Boga, pana zepsucia, gnicia i szlamów. A ten – tu Kylian wskazał kolejny tatuaż z dłonią o zaciskających się palcach - ten wygląda jak symbol Bane'a, Boga Mordu, ale nie do końca. Biorąc pod uwagę precyzję w odwzorowaniu pierwszego symbolu ten jest nieco...jakby to rzec...niedokładny. Jakby jakiś cwaniak starał się połączyć dwa symbole w jedno. Tak to wygląda. A kolejne dwa – tu palec czarodzieja wskazał harfę i spadające gwiazdy – kojarzą mi się z symbolami Harfiarzy i Spadających gwiazd. To organizacje odpowiednio Elminstera z Cienistej Doliny i Khelbena Czarnokija. Na dodatek myśli Pyrosa wskazywały, że za symbolem Bane'a stoi magia shadovarów. Wiemy więc gdzie szukać tych efemeryd. To nawet niedaleko, nad Tilverton, przy granicy. Kilkanaście dni marszem...  
– Może dla ciebie – mruknął Kruk – Ja, co oczywiste, nie zatańczę, ale z chodzeniem też mam problemy.  
– Zaraz to załatwimy – mistrz cechu z szampańskim uśmiechem sięgnął do szuflady biurka – Gdzie to było...cholera... - mężczyzna zaczął przetrząsać kolejne szuflady i szufladki – Jest! Wiedziałem, że gdzieś to mam. Proszę – tu podał Krukowi dwie zamknięte fiolki wypełnione płynem o barwie roztopionego srebra – Mikstury leczące. Zalecam byś wziął od razu jedną. Drugą zachowajcie wraz z miłym wspomnieniem. A jeśli chodzi o drogę za miasto...  
– Tak? - Craggoth z uśmiechem odkorkował flakonik, powąchał i nie czując żadnego zagrożenia wypił nieśpiesznie zawartość.  
– Jest taka droga. Problem w tym, że wejście znajduje się na terenie Cytadeli Purpurowych Smoków.  
– No tak... - Shiris zaklęła pod nosem.  
– Nie traćcie nadziei. Kylian?  
– Oczywiście. Przerzucę was portalem magicznym. No co?  
– To zaklęcie wysokiego stopnia – R'eena przyjrzała się magowi badawczo – Dajesz sobie z nim radę?  
– Bez problemu – rzekł mag z niezmąconą pewnością siebie – W jedną chwilę będziecie kilkadziesiąt mil za miastem, poza zasięgiem konnych patroli dzielnych rycerzy Cormyru. Poza tym, jeśli wybieracie się do Tilverton...  
– Powiedzmy – mruknął Craggoth.  
– ...wyślę do tamtejszej komórki cechu wiadomość o waszym przybyciu i prośbę by miejscowi pomogli wam. A tutaj – mag sięgnął pod płaszcz dobywając sakwy – Jeszce jeden mały wyraz wdzięczności. Pięćdziesiąt złotych lwów, trochę srebra i miedzi. Starczy wam na jakiś czas.  
– Dziękujemy – Kruk skinął uprzejmie głową – Zachowamy wraz z miłym wspomnieniem.  
– No to znakomicie! – zawołał jowialnie mistrz cechu – Kylianie, otwórz portal. Cieszę się, że mogliśmy was poznać. Pamiętajcie, jesteście tu zawsze mile widziani, a bracia z Tilverton chętnie pomogą. Do dzieła, Kylian!

*****

R'eenę ciekawiło kto wymyślił, że mag aby utkać czar musi wykonać kilka obelżywych gestów (zwanych magicznymi) i wypowiedzieć zakamuflowane obcym językiem „uprzejmości”. Kylian nie potrzebował tego. Cóż, być może był po prostu nieprzeciętnym magiem.  
Pod czujnym okiem czwórki i spokojnym mistrza cechu, rudy czarodziej dotknął ściany przymykając oczy.  
Na powierzchni pojawiła się pionowa linia, która w kolejnym uderzeniu serca poruszyła się rozrastając w dwuwymiarowe wrota. Krawędzie lśniły delikatnym blaskiem, a w sylwecie portalu przemieszczały się plamy ciemnych barw niczym wędrujące chmury lub stado ryb, unoszących się spokojnie w zbiorniku, zatopionych we własnych myślach.  
– Proszę – Kylian otarł pot z rudych brwi – Wylądujecie czterdzieści mil za miastem. Idźcie na północny wschód drogą, a dotrzecie do Tilverton. Zaraz wyśle wiadomość do brata maga z tegoż miasta. Powodzenia.  
– Dziękujemy- odparł Kruk – Dobrze się z wami pracuje.  
– „Craggoth – R'eena dotknęła umysłu mężczyzny – Jak się czujesz. Możesz chodzić?” Biegać?  
„Czuję się już dużo lepiej. Te mikstury są godne podziwu. Pójdźmy.”  
– Tylko przechodźcie kolejno – pouczył mag.  
– Jasne – Shiris skinęłą głową – Orsonie?  
– Pójdę pierwszy.  
– Dobrze...


	6. Chapter 6

Portal wypluł ich na drodze, koło złocących się zbożem pól. Gdy tylko R'eena jako ostatnia przeszła przez bramę, ta zwinęła się w linię i zniknęła bez śladu.  
Stanęli, rozejrzeli się.  
Kilka kilometrów na wschód od drogi, wśród kłosów pszenicy, widać było drobne sylwetki żeńców. Słońce stało w zenicie zmuszając do mrużenia oczu, ani jedna chmurka nie znaczyła nieboskłonu. Wszystkie te wrażenia, ciepło słonecznych promieni, delikatna pieszczota wiatru, zapach zboża, pył drogi unoszący się w powietrzu, drażniący nozdrza. Wszystko to mówiło czwórce, że żyją.  
Górski orzeł wydał z siebie skwir i zatoczył koło nad grupą. Shiris wyrzuciła ramię do nieba. Jej roziskrzone oczy błysnęły radośnie.  
– Leć! Żyj!  
Orson położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Kobieta nakryła tę dłoń własną, a jej oczy i usta uśmiechały się.  
– Ech, młodzi – westchnęła melancholijnie R'eena – Craggoth, pamiętasz kiedy ostatni ra dotknąłeś mnie w ten sposób?  
– Nigdy nie podpuszczaj tak chłopaka z północy – mężczyzna roześmiał się. Porozumieli się oczami, a w spojrzeniu R'eeny była obietnica.  
– To co? Idziemy? – Shiris wcięła się gładko – Mamy sporo czasu do zmroku, wstyd byłoby marnować.  
– Słusznie. Craggoth, jak twoje rany?  
– Dużo lepiej. Po tej miksturze zostały tylko blizny. Dam radę.  
– Chodźmy więc...

*****

Tego dnia przeszli jeszcze dobre pięć mil.  
Duża w tym zasługa ubitej drogi. Szło się wygodnie i szybko. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie mają szansę w ciągu kilkunastu dni dotrzeć do celu.  
Droga oczywiście nie była pusta. Raz za razem grupę mijały wozy z towarem i ciągnięte przez osły dwukółki. Kupcy, żołnierze, mnisi, idący pieszo chłopi. Nikt nie zdradzał wrogich zamiarów. Wyglądało na to, że wieści z Suzail jeszcze nie dotarły tutaj. A gdy Craggothowi udało się uprosić jadącego koleśno mężczyznę i czwórka załadowała się na wóz wyciągając się wygodnie, niczego więcej nie trzeba było do szczęścia.  
Gościnny woźnica pożegnał się z nimi dwie godziny później skręcając w kierunku pobliskiej wsi. Znów trzeba było iść pieszo. Mimo to, przed zapadnięciem zmroku dotarli do przydrożnej stacji pocztowej.  
Jak wcześniej ustalili, należy oszczędzać pieniądze. Noc promieniowała ciepłem więc nawet nie próbowali targować się z poczmistrzem o łóżka. Zjedli posiłek, popili piwem i wynieśli się do otoczonego żywopłotem ogrodu.  
Shiris złapała R'eenę na uboczu.  
– Mam do ciebie prośbę.  
– Tak?  
– Czy wśród tych driakwi, które jak widzę nosisz, znajdzie się czarne zioło?  
Psioniczka uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie. Czarne zioło było popularnym i skutecznym wśród kobiet Faerunu środkiem przeciw ciąży.  
– Czarne zioło, mówisz. Znajdzie się. Ale zostały mi tylko dwie dawki. Po jednej na każdą z nas?  
– Jasne – Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko – Rozumiesz, Orson tak dzielnie walczył. Muszę go nagrodzić.  
– Krótko trzymasz swojego mężczyznę – rzekła R'eena z uznaniem, sięgając do jednej z sakiewek przy pasku – Wiesz jak? Do kubka, zalać wrzącą wodą...  
– Wiem, wiem. To nie mój pierwszy raz.  
– Miłej nocy, moja droga.  
– Wam też.  
Obie kobiety uściskały się (R'eena była o blisko głowę niższa od Shiris, która to nie grzeszyła wysokim wzrostem) i rozeszły.

*****

Craggoth z bólem położył się na kocu nakrywając kolejnym. R'eena spoczęła obok, a druga para, widoczna w świetle księżyca i gwiazd jako dwa cienie, zajęła koc kilka kroków dalej.  
Rany, pokryte świeżą, wrażliwą tkanką blizny promieniowały jednostajnym cierpieniem na całe ciało. Kruk wiedział, że to minie, ale póki co obrażenia, wsparte popołudniowym spacerem, robiły swoje.  
Z legowiska obok dobiegały ich ciche szepty. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu by koce zaczęły się poruszać, a w ogródku zabrzmiały jęki i spazmatyczne westchnienia kochającej się pary.  
Kruk zaklął. Cicho, by go nie słyszano. Ostatecznie uciekli śmierci spod kosy, mieli prawo się odprężyć. To oraz dotyk żony przypomniało mężczyźnie, że czeka go tej nocy trochę przyjemnego wysiłku. A że był ranny? Kogo to obchodziło?  
Dłoń kobiety wsunęła się pod jego koszulę.  
– Crag?  
– Tak?  
– Czy tobie wszystko trzeba mówić wprost?  
Kruk obrócił się na łokciu w stronę R'eeny.  
– Ja cierpię.  
– Och, mój ty biedaku. Boli cię głowa?  
– Nie wiem czy dam radę.  
– Sprawdźmy – nim zdążył zareagować kobieca dłoń ścisnęła go delikatnie – Dasz, to się czuje – przysunęła się bliżej - Twoja kobieta czeka. Bierz się do dzieła, Craggocie Kruku.  
Mężczyzna zaklął, westchnął. I objął swą kobietę. Złożyła mu głowę na piersi.  
– Nie jesteś zmęczona?  
– Zamknij się, Crag.  
Kruk zamknął się i wziął się za to czego od niego oczekiwano.

*****

Rano zjedli jajecznicę, popili piwem. Wypoczęci, zrelaksowani, rany bolały mniej. Komu to przeszkadzało?  
– Orson.  
– Tak?  
– Nie uśmiechaj się głupkowato.  
Mężczyzna co prędzej schował twarz w kuflu. Shiris spoglądała surowo. R'eena przewróciła oczami.  
– Czyżby się nie spisał? - zainteresował się Craggoth.  
– Rudowłosi są temperamentni – szepnęła R'eena dobrze słyszalnym szeptem.  
– A jak tam u was? - wojowniczka zerknęła ciekawie.  
– Nieźle, nie najgorzej. Czasem myślę, ze Craggoth ma trochę czarciej krwi. Mały diabełek z niego.  
– Dziękuję, moja pani.  
Grupa skończyła posiłek. Usadowili się wygodnie przy piwie.  
R'eena uśmiechnęła się do Shiris.  
– Mało brakowało.  
– Hm? Ach, chodzi ci o to cięcie w twarz.  
– Tak. Mało brakowało, a twoja ładna buzia doznałaby poważnego uszczerbku, moja droga.  
– I siódmego dnia Ao stworzył kolczugę – wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się pogodnie – I wiedział Ao, że to było dobre.  
– Powinnaś ją chyba zreperować.  
– Dobra myśl...  
Ranek płynął powoli. Tym razem żaden woźnica nie zatrzymał tu swego wehikułu więc wędrowcy ruszyli pieszo.  
Szli spokojnie, mijani przez innych użytkowników drogi. Tego dnia na błękitnym niebie rozścieliło się kilka spokojnych brzuchatych chmur o fantazyjnych kształtach. Krajobrazy zmieniały się powoli, ale dominował złoty blask pól zbóż rozmaitych. Wiatr przynosił monotonne zaśpiewy pracujących żeńców.

Kilka godzin po południu

– Dziękujemy.  
– Nie ma sprawy, panie. Wygodnie na wozie?  
– Jak w raju.  
– Hehehe, patrzajta, to już Arabel.  
„Arabel. R'eena?  
– „Byle przejść przez bramę. Potem brama północna i dalej.”  
Miast zakutych w pełne zbroje Purpurowych Smoków, bramy do Arabel strzegło kilku zbrojnych w kolczugach i szpiczastych hełmach, opartych na długich włóczniach, z przypasanymi mieczami. Nie zatrzymywali ruchu. Na oczach czwórki tylko jeden wóz doczekał się kontroli, ale jego właściciel nie miał nic na sumieniu i w końcu puszczono i jego.  
Mogły być kłopoty. Kruk czytał to ze spokoju w ciemnych oczach R'eeny. Shiris panowała nad sobą. A Orson? Craggoth powoli dochodził do wniosku, że tamten nie dał by po sobie nic poznać nawet gdyby przypalono mu boki płonącą pochodnią.  
Pod czujnym spojrzeniem warty wóz wjechał do środka, woźnica pozdrowił strażników uniesioną dłonią.  
Czwórka po cichu odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz, gdy byli już bezpieczniejsi, za murami miasta, zainteresowali się czymś innym niż własne przetrwanie.  
Podobnie jak w Suzail, tu również czuło się atmosferę metropolii. Głośny, kolorowy tłum, ustawione na poboczach sklepy i stragany, nierzadko oferujące towary i usługi nieznane lub niepopularne w innych częściach świata. Starannie wybrukowane ulice. Górująca nad miastem forteca, niczym cierpliwy weteran na warcie. Na wieżycach twierdzy łopotały sztandary z purpurowym smokiem Cormyru, a także z ośmioramienną gwiazdą, co oznaczało, że Pani Myrmeen Lhal, władczyni miasta, była obecna.  
Podobnie jak w stolicy główna arteria komunikacyjna prowadziła od południowej do północnej bramy, ale chyba nie było nikogo kto przeszedł by od razu od bramy do bramy. Dysponując pieniędzmi od złodziei należało uzupełnić i naprawić ekwipunek, jak zdecydowanie oznajmili mężczyźni. I odwiedzić łaźnię, dodały kobiety. Najlepiej na miłym piwnym rauszu.  
– Gdzie tu można zjeść i wypić?  
– Panie, najbliżej w Elfiej Czaszce. O, tamój. Ale są lepsze mordownie.  
– Dzięki. Skręcasz na rynek?  
– Tak.  
– Powodzenia i dzięki za podwózkę. Niech cię Tymora strzeże.  
– I was, panie.

*****

Czwórka, skorzystawszy wcześniej z łaźni i zakupiwszy ekwipaże, wychodziła właśnie z zajazdu. Nagle ziemia drgnęła...

*****

Później mówiono, że było to najcięższe trzęsienie ziemi w historii miasta. Wiele budowli legło w gruzach, zginęło conajmniej kilkanaście osób, a kilkaset straciło dach nad głową.  
– Uciekaaać!  
Grunt drżał naciśnięty splotami Smoka Ziemi. Pękał bruk ulic, na drodze uciekających otwierały się szczeliny, sypały się okruchy szkła z pękających szyb, tnąc skórę. Tłum uciekał byle dalej od śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych, walących się budowli.  
Jakaś niemłoda kobieta, w tradycyjnej szacie, potknęła się uciekając. Wpadła z krzykiem do rozwierającego się łapczywie uskoku, zawisłą na krawędzi. Craggoth co prędzej dopadł do niej, chwycił rękę kobiety, wywindował ją ku górze. Kilkanaście sekund później szczelina zwarła się. Ktoś krzyknął w agonii.  
– Craggoth! Zostaw! Musimy uciekać!  
Kruk, przy pomocy Orsona, postawił na nogi i zmotywował do ucieczki sparaliżowanego strachem chłopca. Gdy tylko ten zaczął przebierać nogami obaj mężczyźni zwrócili się ku kobietom.  
– Uciekajmy! Do bramy północnej!  
Biegli.

*****

Dwie godziny później czwórka była już poza bramą. Strażnicy nawet nie udawali, że kogoś kontrolują. Miejscowi i przyjezdni, jedna rzeka żywotów, umykali z miasta na bezpieczniejsze błonia. Zaczęło się nawoływanie, szukanie swych bliskich. Z każdą chwilą tłum powiększał się.  
Czwórka nie czekała. Zdążyli trochę odpocząć w zajeździe, no i napełnić żołądki więc co prędzej ruszyli ku swemu celowi.  
Tej nocy miał ich czekać spoczynek w szczerym polu gdzie jedynym ciepłem jest ciepło drugiego człowieka.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ja, R'eena z Davos, zaczynam dnia dzisiejszego ten dziennik. Być może nie władam piórem z biegłością kronikarzy Oghmy, ale odkryłam jakiś czas temu, ze łatwiej mi ogarnąć pewne sprawy gdy widzę je w formie zapisu.  
Dwanaście dni temu my, czyli niżej podpisana, mój małżonek Craggoth oraz dwójka naszych towarzyszy, Shiris i Orson, wylądowaliśmy, przechodząc przez magiczny portal, około czterdziestu mil na północ od Suzail, stolicy Cormyru. Tak zaczęła się nasza wędrówka na północ, zakończona dwanaście dni później w miasteczku Tilverton. Po drodze minęliśmy Arabel, miasteczko Slingdyke, zamek Crag, a po przebyciu Przełęczy gnolli, zahaczyliśmy jeszcze o Half Hap. Oto jesteśmy w Tilverton.  
Ale po kolei. Była to opowieść sama w sobie, tak więc tylko pokrótce rzeknę, że Slingdyke okazało się senną mieściną. Jedyną atrakcja był turniej procarzy organizowany przez społeczność niziołków. Za to zamek Crag, strzegący przejścia między Górami Rogów Burzy był tak imponującą budowlą jak się spodziewałam. O ważności tej fortecy niech świadczy, że tak jak w stolicy Cormyru, tak i tu stacjonował garnizon Purpurowych Smoków wspartych wojennymi czarodziejami. Wkraczaliśmy przez bramę z sercami w gardłach, ale jak się okazało nie było się czym przejmować. Powitano nas jeśli nie gościnnie to przynajmniej uprzejmie. Mimo to nie ryzykowaliśmy dłuższego postoju. Uzupełniliśmy zapasy żywności, pożegnaliśmy naszych gospodarzy i ruszyliśmy dalej na północ.  
Prosto przez osławioną Przełęcz gnolli, przez ubitą drogę, flankowani z obu stron przez surowe górskie szczyty.  
Gnolle nie dały na siebie czekać zbyt długo. Jak dowiedzieliśmy się, mają zwyczaj napadać na samotnych podróżnych i małe grupy takie jak nasza. Ale nie, nie doszło do rozlewu krwi. Duża w tym zasługa Orsona. Okazało się, że zna on ich język, wytargował więc nasze bezpieczne przejście. Negocjacje zwieńczyła zmieszana krew Orsona i przywódcy gnolli. I tak byliśmy „swoi”. Jak przypuszczam, Shiris będzie musiała znów nagrodzić swego wojownika.  
Ale dość tych dygresji , do rzeczy. Half Hap okazało się miasteczkiem jakich wiele, a następnego dnia zobaczyliśmy palisadę wokół Tilverton. Czy też, jak mówili miejscowi, wokół Szramy Tilverton, nazwanej tak po zniszczeniu tego miasta przez shadovarów z Thuntaltar, Cienistej Enklawy.  
Craggoth skarży się na koszmary, nie pytam jakie...”

*****

– Nareszcie jesteś! Co, znów pada?  
Mówiącą była elegancka kobieta pod trzydziestkę, odziana w suknię spiętą wysoko w talii. Mówiąc, odruchowo poprawiła aksamitkę wokół szyi. Kunsztownie ułożona fryzura zwracała uwagę, zwłaszcza w tak skromnym miasteczku jak Tilverton.  
– Czy pada? Na Ośmiu Pijanych Nieśmiertelnych! Bogowie całkiem się wściekli! Smoki Niebios szczają nam na głowy! - złotoskóry mężczyzna pokręcił łysą głową siejąc wokół kroplami deszczu i śmiejąc się rubasznie, długi do pośladków warkocz smagnął powietrze jak bicz – Twoi znajomi, Ki Rin? - swym akcentem zniekształcił imię towarzyski - Przedstaw mnie.  
– Dobrze. Moje drogie, to T'ien Jin z Kara-Tur, wolny wojownik, a przynajmniej tak o sobie mówi. T'ien, to panie R'eena i Shiris, a ci dwaj panowie to Craggoth i Orson. Właśnie przybyli do miasta.  
– Witajcie – wojownik uścisnął przedramię kolegom po fachu, przez krótką chwilę cała trójka obserwowała się bacznie by wreszcie nieco się odprężyć.  
Gdy Jin wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku Shiris ta, nieco zaskoczona, podało mu dłoń. Mężczyzna z rewerencją ucałował jej palce. Chwilę potem powtórzył ten sam gest z R'eeną. Nieoczekiwanie podniósł rękaw jej sukienki. Spojrzał na ciąg runów.  
Przy stole w „Klindze Azouna” zapanowało milczenie.  
– Przepraszam - T'ien rzekł łagodnie – Wybacz zbytnią śmiałość, ale krzywda wam się nie stanie, a znamy się dzięki temu trochę lepiej. O, proszę – mężczyzna podwinął lewy rękaw swej czerwonej tuniki ukazując ciąg swoich czterech runów. Obrzuciwszy pozostałych przenikliwym spojrzeniem Kara – Turczyk skinął głową – Ale wybaczcie, przerwałem wam rozmowę. O czym rozmawialiście jeśli można wiedzieć?  
– Nie domyślasz się? - K'reen uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.  
– Chyba tak. Jest tylko jeden powód odwiedzenia tej zapadłej dziury. Zwłaszcza jeśli nosi się te ozdoby. Jeśli poprawnie rozumuję nas wszystkich interesuje ta latająca kupa kamieni na zachód od miasta.  
– Rozumowanie bez zarzutu – Shiris skinęła głową.  
– No i dobrze. Ki Rin, gdzie Wiosna?  
– Od godziny jej nie widziałam – K'reen wzruszyła ramionami – Pewnie gdzieś się kręci. Do rzeczy.  
– Czemu nie. Ale nim zajmiemy się teraźniejszością i przyszłością chciałbym wiedzieć kto był odpowiedzialny za symbol ognistego noża. Dwanaście dni temu poczuliśmy jak gaśnie. To wasza sprawka?  
– Po części – rzekła R'eena – Ale spora w tym zasługa złodziei z Suzail. Także dzięki nim wiemy gdzie szukać maga tego symbolu – tu wskazała na tatuaż dłoni o zaciskających się palcach.  
– Aha, rozumiem. Wygląda na to, że macie nie tyle wysoko co głęboko postawionych przyjaciół. Dobrze.  
– Czy w tej mieścinie są złodzieje? - zainteresowała się R'eena – Mag cechu z Suzail obiecał skontaktować się z nimi.  
– Tu? Złodzieje? - zaśmiał się T'ien – A co tu można ukraść? Kurę? Worek ziemniaków?  
– Sądzę – rzekła K'reen z rozwagą – że znajdzie się kilku. Ale miejscowa komórka cechu jest z pewnością skromna. Nie liczyłabym na nich zbytnio.  
– Nie oczekujemy ich wsparcia w walce – rzekł Craggoth – Tylko trochę informacji. A skoro przy tym jesteśmy, skoro zjawiliście się wcześniej niż my, macie już pewnie przegląd sytuacji. Jak się dostać do latającego miasta?  
T'ien i K'reen wymienili spojrzenia. Mężczyzna rzekł.  
– To niełatwe. Może was zainteresuje, że przed nami była tu jeszcze jedna grupa. Czteroosobowa. Miesiąc temu.  
– Nosili znaki? - zapytała Shiris.  
– Ponoć. Kręcili się tutaj by po dwu dniach wyjechać na zachód, do Griffon Hill. Jak się pewnie domyślacie tamtejsi hodowcy układają gryfy pod siodło.  
– I tyle ich widziano – K'reen zgrabnie przejęła pałeczkę – I żeby zamknąć ten temat, już tam byliśmy. Treserzy gryfów nie mają teraz żadnych wolnych zwierząt.  
– No to klops – mruknął Kruk – Ponoć złodzieje z Tilverton mają maga. Warto byłoby wypytać go na okoliczność zaklęcia lewitacji.  
– Słyszałam, że Halruuańczycy mają flotę statków powietrznych. Może znaleźlibyśmy jakiegoś niezależnego kapitana – R'eena podsunęła pomysł.  
– Albo zmontować lotnie – dodał Kruk – Tyle, że to niełatwe. A latać też trzeba umieć.  
– Albo balon na gorące powietrze – dodała K'reen.  
Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę, każde zajęte własnymi myślami. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Craggoth.  
– Wystarczy tego gadania o suchym pysku. T'ien Jin, dobre tu podają piwo?  
– Beznadziejne. Ale wino może być.  
– Zaraz wracam.  
Chwilę później na stole wylądował kamionkowy dzban i sześć kubków.  
– Wypijmy. Shadovarom na pohybel!  
– Wypijmy!  
Pierwsza kolejka obeszła stół. A gdzieś między drugą, a trzecią, na stół wskoczyła pulchna ruda kotka. Tylko jej łapki i pyszczek wyglądały niczym unurzane w mleku. Zwierzątko, mrużąc złote oczy, miauknęło, domagając się uwagi.  
– Wiosenka! - ucieszył się Jin głaszcząc futerko kotki – To jest Wiosna, maskotka ekipy. Przywitajcie się.  
– Jest dość pulchna. Nie przekarmiacie jej? - Shiris ostrożnie pogładziła kotkę po grzbiecie.  
– T'ien ma do niej słabość. Ta darmozjadka zajęła miejsce w jego robaczywym sercu – mruknęła K'reen.  
– Słyszałem, że koty...  
Craggoth mówił, a R'eena spokojnie sączyła wino. Nagle po jej plecach przebiegł charakterystyczny dreszcz. Ktoś używał Drogi.  
Ktoś? Raczej coś.  
Przez chwilę psioniczka milczała lokalizując drugiego psiona. Znalazła ją całkiem szybko.  
Między K'reen, a kotką, dokonywała się wymiana myśli. R'eena przez chwilę słuchała...  
– ”Ufasz im, Rin?”  
– „Ufam. Ty nie?”  
– „Sądzę, że jesteś strasznie łatwowierna...”  
Nagle kocica wyczuła podsłuchiwacza. Jej umysł zatrzasnął się w jednej chwili.  
K'reen zerknęła na R'eenę.  
– Niczego nie ukrywaliśmy – rzekła wreszcie – Po prostu nie pytaliście.  
Kruk przerwał swą perorę.  
– R'eena? Co się dzieje?  
– Wiosna jest rozumna. I nie tylko rozumna. Potrafi też używać Drogi.  
– Poważnie? - Shiris zerknęła ciekawie nad kubkiem wina.  
– Mówi się, że koty, w przeciwieństwie do psów, są rozumne. Ale nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby zwierzę używało Drogi lub Węzła – wyjaśniła psioniczka.  
– Rozumna... - Craggoth niezgrabnie pogładził kotkę pod włos. Zjeżyła się momentalnie, a mężczyzna co prędzej cofnął palce.  
– Uważaj! - roześmiał się Jin – Umie drapnąć! Nie wspominając, że potrafiłaby rozpłaszczyć cię o ścianę!  
– Nie wpuszcza mnie do swego umysłu! - poskarżyła się R'eena – K'reen,powiedz jej, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Chcą z nią tylko porozmawiać.  
– Ona rozumie co mówisz. A jeśli nie ma ochoty z tobą mówić to nic nie poradzimy. Odpuść sobie.  
– Ona nie ma znaków – zauważyła Shiris.  
– Nie ma. Jako jedyna z naszej siódemki.  
– To może być przydatne – zauważyła rudowłosa. Nagle wzdrygnęła się czując w swym umyśle telepatyczną sondę.  
– „R'eena?”  
– „Pudło – głos był niczym plusk kamieni wrzucanych do głębokiego jeziora – Ty jesteś Shiris.”  
– „Aha”.  
– „Masz ładne futerko. Podoba mi się. Zostaniesz z nami dłużej?”  
Wojowniczka w zamyśleniu obracała w palcach kubek wina.  
– „Jeszcze nie wiem. To zależy czy się dogadamy z twoimi podopiecznymi.”  
– „Rozumiem. Ale wiedz, że jeśli spróbujecie nas oszukać, wykorzystać lub wystawić do wiatru porachuję się z wami.”  
– „Nie planujemy niczego w tym guście.”  
– „To dobrze...”

*****

Narada przeciągnęła się długo w noc. Ostatecznie jednak obie grupy doszły do porozumienia zawierając pakt o współpracy i wzajemnej pomocy.  
– A więc dobrze – Kruk zatarł ręce – Wszystko ustalone. Jutro zaczynamy dzieło i niech Akadi, pani powietrza i burzy, nas wspomaga. A teraz wszyscy spać bo jutro mamy sporo pracy. Dobranoc.  
– Dobranoc – Jin skinął głową, pod wpływem nadziei jego oczy nabrały blasku – Widzimy się jutro. Spokojnych snów...


	8. Chapter 8

T'ien Jin, odkąd lata temu opuścił krainy Shou Lunga, nie mógł narzekać na brak kochanek. Sprzyjał mu egzotyczny wygląd. Wzrostu co najwyżej średniego, ale potężnej budowy, ze skromną wysepką włosów na głowie i długim do pośladków warkoczem, zwykle staranie natartym oliwą. Oczy kształtu migdałów, barwy ciemnego jadeitu, nieustannie lśniły radością życia. Jego czerwona sukmana była tak odporna na brud i kurz, że co niektórzy dopatrywali się w tym magii. Stopy chroniły mu osobliwej roboty sandały.  
Za pas zatykał szablę dao, a na ramieniu nosił kara turską halabardę, ciężką broń o trzech symetrycznych ostrzach, z drzewcem z drzewa żelaznego.  
W tej chwili te ostatnie narzędzie wojennego rzemiosła stało wsparte o odrapaną ścianę. Wojownik zaś dzielił uwagę między kubek wina, a występ tancerki. Smagła, smukła dziewczyna wirowała w tańcu podzwaniając dzwoneczkami przypiętymi do skąpej szaty. Na tyle skromnej by zasłonić najbardziej intymne miejsca jej ciała, a zarazem na tyle wyzywającej by każdy mężczyzna pragnął zobaczyć więcej.  
Tancerka skończyła występ, ukłoniła się, przesłała widowni całusa i zniknęła za zasłoną z paciorków.  
Kara turczyk wzruszył ramionami bez większego entuzjazmu. Wciąż był syty wczorajszej spełnionej miłości i dziewczyna nie budziła w nim większego zainteresowania.  
Za to dama, która stanęła w bramie zajazdu...  
Nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Odziana w muślinową suknię koloru ciemnego burgunda, z twarzą arystokratki, o ciemnych starannie zaplecionych lśniących włosach i pełnych wyrazu oczach barwy gorejącego fioletu. Wchodząc starannie złożyła ciemna parasolkę, strząsając krople deszczu.  
T'ien, zaciekawiony, obserwował. To nie tak, że w Sundabar nie uświadczysz arystokratek, ale ta kobieta była wyjątkowa niczym egzotyczny kwiat. Obserwując jej każdy, pełen dziewczęcej gracji ruch, mężczyzna ku swemu zdumieniu znów poczuł ogień we krwi.  
Nagle kobieta zerknęła na niego. Gdy ich oczy spotkały się Jin zaznał pierwotnego dreszczu. Dama uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Usiadła przy jednym ze stolików.  
Nie zastanawiał się długo. Dopił wino i ruszył w jej stronę.  
Na miejscu zorientował się, że uroda damy zwróciła uwagę jeszcze dwójki ewidentnie zauroczonych mężczyzn. Jednakże gdy kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Jina sytuacja stała się oczywista. Obaj amanci z żalem oddalili się oglądając przez ramię. T'ien ucałował jej palce.  
– Usiądź.  
– Dziękuję. Napijesz się wina?  
– Z przyjemnością.  
Kara turczyk doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że obserwuje ich wielu mężczyzn na tej sali. Każdy drobny gest nabierał przez to wyjątkowego znaczenia. Wymienili uśmiechy.  
– K'reen.  
– Ki rin – powtórzył, swym akcentem nieco zniekształcając jej imię – Ja jestem T'ien Jin, wolny wojownik. Z Kara Tur, jak się pewnie domyślasz.  
– Daleko jesteś od domu.  
– Nie widziałem mej rodziny od lat. Tobie też dokucza samotność?  
– Tylko dzisiaj. Czego tu szukasz, Jin? Damskiego towarzystwa?  
– Sądziłem, że nie, nie dzisiaj. Ale zauroczyłaś mnie. Niczym idealny kwiat wiśni.  
– Poeta z ciebie.  
– Skądże. Wygląda na to, że jesteś przyzwyczajona do pochlebstw. Nic dziwnego.  
– Mówisz, że jestem rozpuszczoną ślicznotką?  
– Ślicznotką, tak. Choć to słowo nie oddaje twego uroku.  
Oboje sączyli wino obserwując uważnie każdy swój ruch. Teraz już decydowały drobiazgi. Półoddech, załamanie jedwabiu na jej piersi, krótki błysk w jej kunsztownej fryzurze.  
Czas płynął spokojnie.  
– Skąd pochodzisz, Ki Rin?  
– Gdybym ci to powiedziała wiedziałbyś już o mnie wszystko, obieżyświacie.  
– Nie jestem tak niemądry by wierzyć, że kobieta zdradzi mi wszystkie swe sekrety. Nie w taką noc jak ta.  
– A wierzysz w przeznaczenie? Że przeznaczeni sobie ludzie zawsze się spotykają?  
– Wierzę. Myślę, że my, kara turczycy wierzymy w to nim przyjdziemy na świat.  
– Karma.  
– Tak – skosztował wina - Nie poznaję twego akcentu. Nie jesteś chyba z Sundabar?  
– Z północy. Z krainy śniegu i lodu.  
– Może kiedyś się tam wybiorę. Byłabyś, wiem to, idealną przewodniczką.  
– Ale nie dziś wieczorem, prawda, Jin? - poczekała na jego skinienie – Dziś wieczorem mogę cię zaprowadzić w spokojne miejsce.  
– Brzmi pięknie...  
Gdy wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę jedwab jej sukni podwinął się. Ukazując ciąg pięciu lazurowych znaków. Oboje zamarli.  
– A jednak – rzekł Jin powoli – Karma. Spójrz, proszę.  
Podwinął własny rękaw ukazując ciąg swoich znaków niczym lustrzane odbicie.  
Przez długą intymną chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
– Dlaczego szukałaś mego towarzystwa? Masz wobec mnie jakieś plany?  
Kobieta poprawiła aksamitkę wokół szyi, jakby to była dławiąca ją garota. Ale nie odwróciła wzroku.  
– Może po prostu potrzebuję bliskości i ciepła drugiego człowieka? Dziś w nocy. Może nie chcę sama rzucić wyzwania przeznaczeniu? Może nie chcę dłużej być sama?  
– To tak jak ja – rzekł Jin powoli.  
– Pójdziesz ze mną? W spokojne miejsce?  
T'ien skończył sączyć wino. Odstawił kubek.  
– Dobry pomysł. Ale porozmawiajmy jeszcze. O tym – wskazał na jej przedramię.  
– Co chcesz wiedzieć...?

*****

Powiedziała mu. Jin kręcił głową.  
– To wszystko brzmi dobrze, ale pomysł, że symbol harfy jest znakiem Harfiarzy Elminstera jest, wybacz dosłowność, niedorzeczny. Ci poszukiwacze przygód i atrakcji wszelakich nie zniżyliby się do pętania cudzej woli.  
– Czyli kto? Wiesz?  
– Ba!  
Przez chwilę, zamyśleni, sączyli trunek.  
– Ale pozostałe pomysły są całkiem do rzeczy – mruczał mężczyzna - Symbole – Moander, Shar, Ogniste Noże, Spadające gwiazdy Czarnokija. To pasuje. Skoro tu jesteśmy to prawdopodobnie oboje szukamy siedziby shadovarów Shar. Tanathras, Latająca Enklawa, spoczywająca w okolicach Wielkiego Lodowca. Ki Rin, tak czy nie?  
– Tak.  
– Wiedz, że przyjechałem kilka dni temu. Nie będzie problemu z przewodnikiem w głąb pustyni, ale nikt się tu nie wyrywa by wskazać drogę do Enklawy. Klątwa, tyle usłyszałem.  
– To też się zgadza.  
– Ale – oczy Jina błysnęły – słyszałem o kimś kto nie boi się magii Cienistego Splotu. Dwoje beduinów z którymi rozmawiałem wymieniło imię – Ruha, córka szeika, czarownica. Podobno znajduje się teraz w Oazie Zazdrosnego Szkieletu. To kilkanaście mil stąd. Z dobrym przewodnikiem, dwa dni spaceru.  
– Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci moje towarzystwo...  
– Ależ skąd – Jin uśmiechnął się szczerze i doczekał się odpowiedzi – Z przyjemnością. Tylko, Ki Rin...  
– Tak?  
– Przyjmij moją radę i kup jakieś wygodniejsze odzienie. Droga przez pustynię jest trudna i bez balowej sukni.  
– Tym się nie przejmuj. Przy okazji, mam tu mapę Anauroch. Zaznaczono na niej wszystkie oazy, także Zazdrosnego Szkieletu. Rzuć okiem.  
– Wyśmienicie, wyśmienicie! A mi tuo fo, to jest początek pięknej przyjaźni...!

*****

Strzępki chmur na przestworze nieba. Słońce jak rozpalona do białości moneta. Od horyzontu po horyzont tylko kolejne warstwy piasku. Ani jednego źdźbła trawy, które mogłoby urągać swą witalnością martwemu pustkowiu.  
A przecież nawet tutaj tli się iskra życia.  
Choćby wędrowcy, w liczbie trzech. Pierwszy podąża żylasty czarnowłosy smagły mężczyzna w turbanie i burnusie, z szabla za pasem, konno. Za nim podążają K'reen i Jin, oboje również dosiadający rumaków. Dama osłania się przed słońcem parasolką. Obojgu wyraźnie dokucza okrutny upał, raz za razem ścierają pot z czoła. Szata Jina pociemniała od potu podobnie jak ciemnoniebieska tunika jego towarzyszki, przewiązana w pasie skórzanym paskiem. Za nim tkwi sztylet z wyciętym z błękitnego kryształu ostrzem.  
Kara turczyk prowadzi jeszcze za wodze jucznego konia niosącego całe ich wyposażenie. Zwierzętom też dokucza spiekota.  
Zostawili za sobą cywilizację blisko osiem godzin temu i powoli wchodzą w głęboką pustynię. Wędrują cały czas zgodnie ze słońcem. Przewodnik, Abu Ali, odnajduje kolejne punkty orientacyjne. Jak, skoro wszystko jest monotonne aż do granic, tego dwójka wędrowców nie ma pojęcia.  
Zatrzymują się pod wyrastającą z piasku skałą oferującą nieco błogosławionego cienia. Siadają na piasku by się posilić.  
To dzieje się tak nagle, że aż trudno uwierzyć. W jednej chwili skóra pustyni wybrzusza się by w kolejnej pęknąć wypluwając mężczyzn w burnusach, zbrojnych w stal, siejących wokół smugami piasku. Dziesięciu, piętnastu, więcej. Jak długo kryli się pod piaskami czekając na swe ofiary?  
A między nimi powstaje z piaskowej szaty arystokrata pustyni. Masywny, grubokościsty,o szarych włosach, szerokich barach i grubym karku, wyrasta z piasku niczym dżin.  
Trójka wędrowców jest już na nogach. Ale za późno by dosiąść wierzchowców i umknąć.  
– Proszę, wędrowcy – głos władcy piasków gruby i grzmiący – Nie uciekajcie. Zmarnujecie tylko wasz i nasz czas.  
– Czego chcecie? - T'ien miał już dłoniach halabardę, dłoń przewodnika na rękojeści szabli, podobnie jak K'reen na jej orężu.  
– Was. Pójdziecie z nami w pętach na targ niewolników i będziecie żyć. Odmówcie, a zabijemy was tu gdzie stoicie.  
Jin przez chwilę ważył słowa. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że przewodnik zaciska szczęki i rękojeść szabli, aż do bólu. Pustynny szept Abu Alego.  
– Nie wrócę na targ niewolników! Prędzej mi polec w boju!  
– Ja też się nie wybieram – odszepnął T'ien – Ale ich jest dwudziestu. Damy radę?  
– Tylko dwudziestu. Po dziesięciu na każdego z nas – Abu Ali uśmiechnął się dziko – A za dawnych lat tylko kiepski beduiński wojownik nie był w stanie tylu zabić.  
– Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia. - kara turczyk podniósł głos - Idźcie do diabła!  
Przywódca grupy oceniał przez chwilę determinację w oczach wędrowców. Wreszcie rzecze:  
– Zabijcie tych dwóch, ale nie kobietę. Chcę ją mieć żywą.  
Handlarze ruszają z wrzaskiem do ataku.  
– Nie! - krzyk wyrywa się z gardła K'reen, a po chwili z jej ust wydobywa się Imię, potężne swym znaczeniem.  
Moc spada z bezchmurnego nieba niczym cios i razi wszystkich. Imię odbija się echem niczym pogłos dużo potężniejszego i potworniejszego dźwięku. Handlarze, ich przywódca, T'ien, Abu Ali, wszyscy z wyjątkiem kobiety klęczą lub leżą nie mogąc znaleźć w sobie dość sił by powstać.  
Dopóki K'reen nie dotyka skroni dwójki swych towarzyszy. Ustaje pulsowanie w uszach, część sił powraca. Mężczyźni dźwigają się patrząc z szacunkiem (Jin) i lękiem (Abu Ali).  
– Nieźle. Ruszamy dalej?  
– Jedną chwilę, Jin.  
Kobieta zbliża się do przywódcy handlarzy. Genasi bez skutku usiłuje podnieść się z kolan.  
– Pójdę za wami! - syczy z wysiłkiem.  
– Nie pójdziesz – K'reen szepcze zimno, sztylet w jej dłoni. Lada chwila krew bucha z poderżniętego gardła. Syk przechodzi w charkot.  
– A wy słuchajcie! Zostawicie nas w spokoju! Jeśli nie, ponownie was powalę i wypruję flaki jak świniom! Zrozumiano?  
Ludzie pustyni, prymitywni i zabobonni, wychowani na opowieściach o dżinach i magii, jeszcze niżej pochylili głowy.  
– Ruszajmy dalej – Abu Ali przyprowadził rumaki – Byle dalej stąd.  
– Byle dalej – T'ien skinął głową.

*****

Smukłe palce popchnęły w kierunku K'reen i Jina ozdobną szkatułkę zawierającą, co się czuło, haszysz.  
– Skosztujcie, proszę – głos kobiety jest spokojny i melodyjny, gestem wskazuje na dwie gliniane fajki, leżące na sztuce jedwabiu, podane przez młodą niewolnicę podzwaniającą tanią biżuterią. Inne kobiety podały wędrowcom wodę do obmycia dłoni, cynamonowe placki, ser i owoce.  
– Dziękuję, nie. Wolałabym byś i ty nie paliła.  
– Oczywiście – głos Ruhy, córki szeika plemienia Mtai Dhafir był samą uprzejmością i zrozumieniem.  
– Nie zrozum tego źle. Po prostu nie przywykliśmy do haszyszu  
– Pierwsze spotkanie wymaga otwartego umysłu.  
– Otóż to.  
Trójka rozmówców siedziała na miękkich poduchach w centrum dużego namiotu, który to stał w centrum obozu nomadów, pośród zielonych roślin i czystej wody oazy. Beduini, o twardych nieruchomych twarzach, przyjęli trójkę wędrowców uprzejmie. Uprzejmość i gotowość do pomocy zbladły gdy T'ien poprosił by im wskazać namiot czarownicy. Nomadzi zaprowadzili ich do celu i odeszli.  
Abu Ali przyjął zapłatę, pożegnał się i ruszył do jeziora, by uzupełnić zapas wody przed powrotem do domu.  
Teraz dwójka siedziała w namiocie Ruhy, czarownicy. Wszyscy, mimo swego pochodzenia z egotycznych Krain, dobrze mówili we wspólnym, a więc ze zrozumieniem nie było problemu.  
Dumna ciemnowłosa kobieta wysokiego rodu, o wytatuowanych policzkach, w eleganckiej czarnej szacie, haftowanej na piersi i ramionach, z opuszczoną woalką i tradycyjnej chuście we włosach. U jej pasa spoczywał zakrzywiony sztylet. Oczy jej wpatrywały się, zdawałoby się, w głąb samej siebie i T'ien poczuł niespokojny dreszcz napotkawszy to spojrzenie.  
– Czym mogę wam pomóc?  
– Pani – K'reen skłoniła głowę – Słyszeliśmy o tobie, twej wiedzy i mocy. Tak się składa, że potrzebujemy rady. Te oto znaki są naszym przekleństwem. Już kilkakrotnie ich moc popchnęła nas do zbrodni. Prosimy cię, pomóż nam, a w podzięce, odpłacimy się wszystkim co mamy.  
– Pokaz mi swoje znaki, moja droga.  
Czarownica przez dłuższą chwilę studiowała płonące lazurowym blaskiem piętna.  
– Dłoń Moandera, Pana Szlamów. Ogniste Noże z Westgate. Shadovarzy z Cienistej Enklawy. Harfa czarnoksiężnika zwanego Elfem. A ten ostatni to bodajże Spadające Gwiazdy Czarnokija. Pozwól...  
– Oczywiście.  
Dłoń Ruhy musnęła przedramię K'reen.  
– Może was zainteresuje, że oczekiwałam waszego przybycia.  
– Ach.  
– Zostało to przepowiedziane – głos czarownicy był oschły i rzeczowy – Oto jesteście. Posłuchajcie więc, oto moja oferta.  
Oboje wędrowców zastygło, wpatrując się w Ruhę, niczym proroka mającego odkryć przyszłość.  
– Wiele mil stąd, w pobliżu Lodowca, spoczywa Tanathras, miasto które spadło z nieba. Jedna z ostatnich enklaw starego Netherilu, spadkobiercy starożytnej wiedzy i mocy. Choć słyszałam już plotki, że enklawa jest domem ojca Chmurowych Gigantów o bajecznych bogactwach. To jednakże bzdura. W istocie mieszkańcami enklawy są magowie i ich słudzy, którzy ocaleli mimo zdrady dwójki magów z powierzchni, którzy to uszkodzili mythalar, źródło magii utrzymujące miasto wśród chmur. Miasto legło na powierzchni a jego mieszkańcy rozproszyli się po Abeir – Torilu. Pozostała kilkuset osobowa grupa.  
– Czy oni są sługami Shar? - Jin zapytał spokojnie – Bo sama mówiłaś, że ten znak postawili na nas magowie shadovarów.  
– Nie, oni nie. To spadkobiercy starej tradycji. Z tego co wiem od lat próbują naprawić swój mythalar, bezskutecznie. Wiedźcie, że to źródło mocy nie zostało zniszczone, a jedynie uszkodzone. Wciąż może być dość potężne by zdjąć wasze znaki.  
Ja zaś pragnę położyć swe ręce na tym artefakcie. Z tego co wiem, komnata mythalaru jest strzeżona przez magię wtajemniczeń i objawień. Tę pierwszą zajmę się sama. Tą drugą otworzą wasze pieczęcie.  
– Jesteś tego pewna, pani? - oczy K'reen pojaśniały.  
– Nie mam pewności. Ale wiem, że możemy sobie pomóc. Moja oferta, wybierzmy się tam we troje, przepraszam, czworo...  
– Czworo?  
Przez wejście do namiotu wślizgnął się rudy cień. Kotka, o manierach arystokratki, oparła białe łapki o udo T'iena. Miauknęła, a jednocześnie w umyśle wędrowców zapulsowały myśli, które nie należały do nich.  
– „Tak, właśnie czworo”.  
– To – Ruha wskazała na kotkę – Sihaja, Wiosna Pustyni. Będzie nam towarzyszyć – kocica co prędzej wskoczyła na kolana czarownicy, zwinęła się w kłębek i zamknęła złote ślepia.  
– Ach! - Jin zerknął na zwierzątko – Czyli ona jest rozumna?  
– Tak. I wie co mówisz. Potrafi też używać Drogi, a to może się przydać.  
– Rozumiemy. Powiedz nam tylko – T'ien wymienił spojrzenia z K'reen – Czemu nie weźmiesz eskorty wojowników twego plemienia?  
– Dlatego, że jestem tylko kobietą – Ruha skrzywiła piękne wargi w wieloznacznym grymasie – Wojownicy nie pójdą za mną, nie mogę wydawać im rozkazów. Jestem córką szeika, tak, ale nadal tylko kobietą. I czarownicą.  
– Wiemy co masz na myśli.  
– Ale dość tych negocjacji. K'reen, moja droga, co powiesz na łaźnię parową w namiocie potu? Oczywiście T'ien również jest zaproszony by skorzystać z łaźni w męskim towarzystwie...  
– Namiot potu? W życiu nie słyszałem.  
– To proste. Wchodzisz do namiotu, zamykasz starannie poły wejścia. Umieszczone na ogniu kamienie tworzą parę oczyszczającą ciało i relaksującą umysł. Musicie spróbować – czarownica uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy.  
– Z przyjemnością – K'reen odpowiedziała uśmiechem.  
– Pójdźmy więc, a jutro, o świcie słońca, wyruszymy na północ i niech przodkowie nas wspomagają. A teraz czas na relaks...


	9. Chapter 9

Ruha wskazała na pulsującą jasnym blaskiem bramę umiejscowioną w skąpych ruinach, pozostałościach po niewielkiej strażnicy o grubych murach, kilkaset kroków na północ od oazy. Przed chwilą otworzyła przejście własnym kluczem.  
– To portal uniwersalny, wiedzie do rozmaitych lokacji. Teraz prowadzi na przedmieścia Ascore – wyjaśniła – To stały portal więc nie ma problemu z zasięgiem zaklęcia. Stamtąd jest siedem do ośmiu dni drogi do lodowca. I jeszcze kilka godzin do enklawy.  
– No nie wiem – T'ien zawahał się na granicy portalu.  
– Dajże spokój! Nie wiedziałam, że odrobina magii może przestraszyć silnego włochatego mężczyznę – zakpiła czarownica.  
– Szkoda czasu. Ruszajmy – urażony T'ien poprawił halabardę na ramieniu udając, że nie dostrzega kpiącego uśmieszku K'reen.

*****

To było osiem dni temu.  
A teraz czwórka wędrowców stoi na granicy pustyni i śniegu. Ta efemeryda nie przetrwałaby bez magii. Za nimi, wypalone słońcem pustkowie. Przed nimi pustkowie lodowe, zjeżone morenami. Nagła zmiana temperatury na dystansie kilkunastu kroków zmusza do sięgnięcia po cieplejsze odzienie.  
Tylko Wiosna zdaje się nie przejmować, równie odporna na wysoką jaki niską temperaturę. Co prawda większość podróży kotka przespała na łęku siodła Ruhy, ale i tak jej odporność na skrajne warunki rzucała się w oczy.  
Również K'reen zdawała się nic sobie nie robić z mrozu. Z całej grupy najbardziej cierpiał Jin. Kara turczyk owinął głowę szalikiem, poprawił kożuch wykonując kilka ciosów halabardą by sprawdzić na ile pozwala mu nowy ubiór.  
\- Ujdzie...

Siedem godzin później

– To miasto unosiło się kiedyś w powietrzu? Kto by pomyślał – Jin pokręcił głową.  
Konstrukcja enklawy opierała się na formie odwróconego stożka. Dolna część wbiła się w lód, niczym sztylet, podczas upadku z niebios. Szczyt zajmowała zwarta zabudowa chroniona lśniącymi murami wysokości kilkunastu kroków, w wielu miejscach zrujnowanych, ziejących szczelinami. Ponad mury wystrzeliwało kilka bazaltowych wież niczym wyciągnięte do nieba palce.  
Ruha przymknęła oczy, trwając tak przez chwilę. Wreszcie rzekła.  
– Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy.  
– Skąd? - zainteresował się T'ien.  
– Oczywiście, dzięki magii. Jedźmy spokojnie, nie ma sensu się maskować. I pamiętajcie, żadnej agresji. Musimy się z nimi dogadać.  
– Haaaai – Jin i K'reen skierowali swe rumaki za czarownicą

Godzinę później

Grupa wkroczyła do miasta przez zrujnowaną bramę. Jej skrzydła wyłamane potworną siłą. Oto miasto.  
Łatwo można było uwierzyć, że ta zrujnowana dziś metropolia była kiedyś domem dla kilkudziesięciu tysięcy Netherilczyków. Wąskie ulice, niczym kaniony, flankowane przez, nierzadko, zrujnowane domy o wąskich frontach i wysokich kominach, ciągnęły się poza zasięg wzroku. Ozdobne wzory na ścianach i płytkach chodników, gdzieniegdzie posągi służące jako fontanny i inne, które nie służyły niczemu z wyjątkiem estetyki. Wciąż musiało tu działać jakieś zaklęcie, być może niejedno, bo temperatura po przekroczeniu bramy wyraźnie wzrosła, a woda w fontannach nadal płynęła miast zamienić się w lód. Przy co większych placach i dłuższych ulicach stały latarnie na wysokich tyczkach. Z rodzaju tych, które w dzień chłoną ciepło by nocą promieniować przyjaznym blaskiem.  
Słońce powoli zachodziło i latarnie poczęły świecić.  
– Netherilczycy – K'reen zwróciła się do Ruhy – Jak ich odnajdziemy?  
– To oni nas znajdą – odrzekła czarownica – Już nas obserwują i prawdopodobnie zastanawiają się kim jesteśmy i czego chcemy...  
Wiosna miauknęła ostrzegawczo. Całą trójka odwróciła się błyskawicznie.  
Zza rogu wyglądał mężczyzna w prostej szarej tunice, z długimi do pasa popielatymi włosami. Trzymał małą pozłacaną różdżkę. Za nim stał kolejny mężczyzna w lekkiej zbroi, z szablą w opuszczonej dłoni.  
Ruha uniosła dłoń. Jej głos odbił się echem po zrujnowanym mieście.  
– Bez lęku! Przybyliśmy spotkać się z wysokim adeptem! W sprawie korzystnej dla obu stron! Prowadźcie do niego!  
Wargi mężczyzny poruszyły się i wokół czwórki rozjarzył się płomienny okrąg. Gorejąca linia uniosła się w górę muskając ciepłym dotykem uda, dłonie,ramiona i policzki. K'reen drgnęła nerwowo, a T'ien odruchowo uniósł broń. Nic się jednak nie stało. Linia zniknęła, a szaro włosy Netherilczyk skinął głową. Mówił językiem zwanym Loross, w którym, dzięki zaklęciu rzuconemu na nich przez czarownicę, wszyscy byli teraz równie biegli.  
– Chodźcie.

*****

– Siadajcie. Broń możesz zostawić pod ścianą.  
Słowa te wypowiedział białowłosy mężczyzna w wieku co najwyżej średnim. Gładko wygolona twarz, o łagodnym spojrzeniu szarych oczu i wąskich zdecydowanych ustach. Odziany w tunikę barwy rdzy, palce błyskały klejnotami, na piersi złoty naszyjnik z misternych ogniw.  
Obok grupy, na ławie przy stole, siedziało jeszcze dwoje Netherilczyków. Mężczyzna i kobieta, pozornie zajętych wyłącznie cichą rozmową.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym Netherilczycy podejmowali gości było puste i surowe niczym stereotypowy pokój przesłuchań.  
– Słucham – biało włosy splótł dłonie w wieżyczkę – Co macie mi o powiedzenia. Nie wątpię, że przebyliście długą i niebezpieczną drogę by znaleźć nasze sanktuarium, w którym to kryjemy się przed światem. Dlatego, nim każę was odprawić, wysłucham was najpierw. Mówcie.  
Ruha złożyła dłonie na stole.  
– Adepcie- zaczęła – Zwę się Ruha z plemienia beduinów, a to K'reen, T'ien Jin i Sihaja. Przybyliśmy by zawrzeć z wami umowę korzystna dla obu stron.  
Zamilkła na chwilę wyczekując. Netherilczyk skinął dłonią zachęcając ją by mówiła dalej.  
– Wiemy, że zdrajcy z powierzchni uszkodzili wasz mythalar zrzucając wasze miasto z niebios. Z tego co wiem jest was teraz garstka, najwyżej kilka setek, a część miasta okupuje wrogie wam plemię lamii. Wiemy, że nie możecie doczekać się pomocy z Tultanthar, gdyż tamtejszy arcymag nakazał wam udowodnić swą przydatność dla Shar własnymi środkami i takoż pozbyć się obcych z enklawy.  
– Mów dalej.  
– Przybyliśmy tu by uwolnić mych dwoje towarzyszy od klątwy. Liczymy, że jeśli wam pomożemy odwdzięczycie się nam spojrzeniem na wasz mythalar, którego moc uwolni ich od geas.  
– Kto nałożył to geas?  
– Tego nie jesteśmy pewni.  
– Aha. A jak chcecie pomóc takim niedorajdom jak my?  
– Bez urazy, adepcie. Jeśli jednak do tej pory nie uporaliście się z problemem własnymi siłami, znaczy to, że problem was przerasta. Czy jesteście zbyt dumni by przyjąć pomoc?  
– Nie wiem jak moglibyście pomóc – mruknął mag - Wyjaśnię, sytuacja jest patowa. Zarówno my, jak i plemię lamii, władamy magią. Nasza moc i liczebność są zbliżone, a próby dyplomacji zostały wyczerpane. Dlatego zapytuje, jak chcecie pomóc?  
– Mam pewne środki, które to mogą przeważyć szale wagi. Lamie odejdą stąd bez walki.  
– Ho ho! To by było coś! A jak planujesz to zrobić, mała siostro?  
– Tego nie zdradzę. Wskażcie nam drogę do dzielnicy okupowanej przez lamie, a my zajmiemy się resztą. I jeszcze jedno.  
– Tak?  
– Zawrzyjmy umowę krwi. Chcę mieć pewność, że obie strony dotrzymają warunków układu.  
– No tak – czarodziej wstał – Poczekajcie tutaj. Skonsultuje się z resztą rady. A póki co poczęstujcie się winem i świeżym ciastem.  
– Dziękujemy...

*****

Krew Ruhy i bezimiennego maga zmieszały się.  
– Przysięgamy dopomóc ze wszystkich sił enklawie Tanathras w wyrugowaniu plemienia lamii poza mury miasta, nie czyniąc krzywdy żadnemu ze sprzymierzeńców. Dotrzymamy przysięgi na moc Mystry. Przysięgamy.  
– Przysięgamy odwdzięczyć się za pomoc w wyrugowaniu plemienia lamii poza mury miasta zgodnie z umową. Nie skrzywdzimy nikogo z trójki jeśli nie zostaniemy zaatakowani. Przysięgamy.  
– Dobrze więc – Ruha skinęła głową – Teraz wskażcie nam drogę i pozwólcie działać.  
– Tędy...

*****

Część enklawy, zamieszkana przez plemię lamii, widać to było, zamieszkiwali cudzoziemcy, w czasach gdy wyniośli Netherilczycy pozwalali na takie rzeczy. Dumne pałace mieszały się z pomniejszymi zaniedbanymi kamienicami. Rzucało się w oczy, że od dawna nikt tu nie sprzątał, brud i śmieci panoszyły się wszędzie. Nad dzielnicą górował posąg feniksa o rozpostartych skrzydłach. Jedno ze skrzydeł było utrącone.  
Dwaj magowie doprowadzili drużynę do celu i pośpiesznie oddalili się.  
Syk.  
Dźwięk ten dotarł z oddali mrożąc krew w żyłach.  
– Nie cierpię węży! - warknął Jin.  
– Och, daj spokój! Magia, węże! Co jeszcze? Kucyki?  
– Lady Ruho – K'reen, świadoma jak kruche jest męskie ego, zerknęła na drugą kobietę z łagodną przyganą.  
– No tak...  
T'ien zorientował się pierwszy.  
Zza rogu ulicy wyszedł samiec lamii, gibka istota o dolnej połowie ciała w formie lwa i górnej mężczyzny, który mógłby być przystojny, gdyby nie szczerzył tak imponujących zębów. W dłoni ściskał sztylet o zakrzywionym otrzu.  
Za nim wyszło jeszcze troje samców, a w bezpiecznej odległości wydostała się samica, o twardym torsie, długich włosach barwy hebanu, okrutnej i pięknej twarzy. Dolna połowa jej ciała miała formę splotów wielkiej żmii. Syk, który wszyscy słyszeli mógł wydobywać się z tych koszmarnie uśmiechniętych ust, ale nie było to pewne.  
Ruha wysunęła się na czoło grupy. Zaklęcie języków w wciąż działało więc T'ien i K'reen rozumieli każde słowo.  
– Witajcie. Niesiemy prezent dla pierwszej żmii, dar krwi i magii. Prosimy, zaprowadźcie nas do niej.  
Samica uniosła się na ogonie, kołysząc się groźnie niczym wąż tuż przed atakiem. Między jej palcami skakały iskry wyładowań.  
– Jak mówisz, kobieto ludzi? Do pierwszej żmii? Wasz podróż kończy się tutaj! Nie macie niczego czego nie można zabrać z waszych zwłok.  
– Nasz prezent to dar magii – odparła czarownica – A magia jest tu – wskazała na skroń – I tu – wskazała na serce – Oto jest moc! - Ruha wyrzuciła ręce przed siebie, jej palce i wargi zatrzepotały dziko, zapłonęły magią.  
Lamia wyrzuciła przed siebie ręce formując błyskawicę. Ale nim zdołała ją cisnąć sięgnęło ją przeciwzaklęcie Ruhy. Splot lamii rozpadł się na drobne iskry, a ona sama zachwiała się na ogonie by zlec bez sił na ziemi.  
Samce warknęły, by zaatakować.  
– Stać! – syknęła samica – Stać – samce zamarły bez ruchu – Dobrze, kobieto ludzi. Pokonałaś magię węża, to broń, której nie sposób nie docenić. Chcesz spotkać pierwszą żmiję? Niech tak będzie. Za mną!  
– Chodźmy – szepnęła czarownica – Tylko bądźcie czujni.  
– Nie musisz nam mówić – odszepnął T'ien.

*****

W jednym z pałaców, misternej budowli, o dumnych, choć częściowo zrujnowanych wieżach, bogato ozdobionym portalu prowadzącym do środka, o ścianach zdobionych eleganckimi reliefami przedstawiającymi na pół humanoidalne istoty, o dolnych połowach ciał węży, lwów, jeleni, koni, o mocnych ramionach, nierzadko w formie skrzydeł, o głowach, naprzemiennie, ludzi i bestii...  
– Przybyliście, jak rozumiem, po nasze bogactwa – lamia zwana pierwszą żmiją, o dumnej twarzy i wyrachowanym spojrzeniu oceniła drużynę – Choć, wiem to już, macie dla mnie prezent. Czym mogę na niego zasłużyć? I od kogo przybywacie?  
– Przysłał nas tu arcymag enklawy Netherilu...  
Lamie, tłumnie zgromadzone w komnacie, zareagowały złowrogim sykiem.  
– Kto powołuje się na to miano nie znajdzie naszej przyjaźni!  
– A mimo to sądzę, że możemy sobie pomóc. Jak mówiłam mamy dla ciebie dar.  
– Czyżby ten uroczy kotek? - Wiosna zjeżyła się groźnie, sycząc jak najprawdziwsza żmija – Posiłek na jeden ząb.  
– Klucz – odparła dobitnie czarownica – Klucz do wymiarów. Który pozwoli wam przedostać się do świata bogatego w zdobycz, czystą wodę i bogactwo. Wszystko to pod warunkiem, że pragniecie czegoś więcej niż piach, rzadka skąpa zdobycz i wrodzy sąsiedzi.  
Lamie zamarły w bezruchu, a ich przywódczyni, zakołysała się na wężowym ogonie, zadzwoniła jej biżuteria. Zmierzyła Ruhę wzrokiem.  
– Chcę zobaczyć ten klucz.  
– Oto on – czarownica okazała artefakt.  
– Bliżej!  
Kobieta beduinów bez lęku podeszła do podwyższenia okazując przedmiot na wyciągniętej dłoni. Lamia spojrzała uważnie.  
– Czuję magię wymiarów – syknęła – Potężną. I, jak rozumiem, dacie nam ten klucz w zamian za wycofanie z tych ruin. Czym płacą wam netherilscy chłoptysie?  
– To już nasza sprawa – odparła Ruha uprzejmie – I nie, nie damy wam klucza. Jedynie otworzymy przejście do planu, który wybierzecie. Ze swej strony polecam Arboreę. Jak mówiłam czysta woda, moc łatwej zwierzyny i relaks. Przynajmniej dopóki nie nadepnięcie na odcisk jednemu z bogów Olimpu.  
– No tak – pierwsza żmija w zamyśleniu przyłożyła smukły palec do warg – Gdzie stoi portal?  
– Kilka dni drogi na południowy zachód, na przedmieściach Ascore.  
– Znam te ruiny. Dajcie nam klucz, a przeniosę tam swe plemię.  
– I pewnie nigdy nie wrócicie? - zakpiła łagodnie Ruha – Nic z tego. Udamy się do celu razem, tam otworzę wam przejście. Ale najpierw wezwę arcymaga. Niech potwierdzi me słowa.  
W komnacie podniósł się złowrogi syk, ale przywódczyni, jednym władczym gestem, uciszyła zgromadzenie.  
– Niech tak będzie!  
Czarownica najprostszym gestem utkała zaklęcie wysyłając do celu magiczną wiadomość.  
Kilka chwil później w centrum komnaty pojawiła się wąska pionowa linia, która to przemieściła się ukazując wrota. Arcymag, w towarzystwie kolejnego czarodzieja, wkroczyli do komnaty.  
Tłum lamii zafalował dziko, obnażone zęby, rozmigotane ostrza, płomienie magii.  
– Cisza! Spokój! - pierwsza żmija zdecydowanie ucięła ekscytację – Tyś jest Harun, mag Netherilu. Jam jest pierwszą mego klanu. Twoi wysłannicy obiecują nam raj. Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie!  
– Tak właśnie jest – mag skinął głową – A oto wasz cel!  
Powietrze komnaty wypełniło łagodne roztętnione drżenie iluzji. Iluzji tak mistrzowsko utkanej, że niemal dotykalnej.  
Pasy zielonej trawy i stado pasących się elefantów, dumne drzewa sięgające chmur i te mniejsze, obwieszone owocami, w oddali szare cienie gór, powietrze jak kryształ, śpiew bystrego strumienia. Ciepło słońca i łagodny cień.  
Arborea.  
Tym razem syk tłumu lamii nie wyrażał gniewu, a fascynację. Pierwsza żmija musiała to dostrzec. Iluzja rozpadła się i znów była tylko na pół zrujnowana komnata w cieniu pałacu.  
– Wygląda na to, że zauroczyliście mój lud. Dobrze więc! Za dwie godziny spotkamy się przy południowych wrotach. A teraz odejdźcie! Musimy się naradzić.  
– Niech tak będzie – arcymag i jego towarzysz, ramię w ramię z drużyną, opuścili pałac.

*****

Portal wielkości drzwi do kamienicy otworzył arcymag. Drugie większe wrota stworzyła magia pierwszej żmii. Jedna za drugą, lamie, objuczone torbami i pakunkami, wkraczały w piekło portalu. Pierwsza żmija wkroczyła ostatnia.  
– Wchodzimy, Jin.  
Znów przedmieścia Ascore. Cienie świtu kładły się tłustymi plamami na ruinach. Na jednej ze zrujnowanych wież przysiadła para gargulców, obserwując tłum lamii. Bogata czerwień wstającego słońca zmuszała do pochylenia głowy.  
Ruha przez chwilę manipulowała kluczem przy wrotach Ascore. Gdy brama zapłonęła magią, czarownica cofnęła się do towarzyszy. W jednej chwili arcymaga, jego kompana i drużynę otoczyła szara, półprzeźroczysta klatka mocy, nie do przełamania ni siła mięśni ni mocą magii.  
We wrotach ukazały się sielskie krajobrazy Arborei.  
– Właściwie dlaczego lamie albo Netherilczycy nie mogli samemu otworzyć wrót? - zapytał szeptem Jin - Czemu potrzebowali naszej pomocy?  
– Dlatego, że zaklęcia najwyższego stopnia są zakazane przez Mystryl – odszepnęła K'reen - Nikt na Torilu nie uchyli wrót do innego wymiaru. Nawet Elminster, nawet Khelben Arunson czy Halaster z Podgóry. Nikt.  
– Rozumiem. Ma nerwy Ruha, że wkroczyła tak spokojnie do enklawy między magów, którzy mogli ją wycisnąć jak serwatkę.  
– Słusznie. Nie trać czujności, Jin. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy bezpieczni...  
Pierwsza żmija weszła we wrota jako ostatnia. Jeszcze jeden kpiący ukłon i wrota zatrzasnęły się.  
– Wystarczy. Wracamy – arcymag po raz kolejny splótł palce w zaklęciu.  
Pojawili się ponownie w błysku magii w mieście należącym już ponownie tylko do Netherilczyków. Na wędrowców czekało kilkudziesięciu magów i sług. Tłum w komnacie eksplodował ekscytacją.  
– Dobra robota – Harun wskazał na drużynę – Pójdźmy, muszę was nagrodzić...

*****

– …proszę, pył niewidzialności, maska chaosu oraz różdżka błyskawic i zielona różdżka uzdrowień. To dla was wraz z naszymi wyrazami wdzięczności.  
Ruha przez chwilę milczała nim uniosła na Haruna kipiące gniewem oczy.  
– Chcesz zbyć nas jakimiś zabawkami, arcymagu? Zawarliśmy pakt krwi! Nasza pomoc za dostęp do mythalaru...!  
– Nie przypominam sobie bym zawierał z wami umowę o dostęp do czegokolwiek. Mówiłem, że odwdzięczymy się za pomoc i nie zaatakujemy was niesprowokowani. Oto nasza wdzięczność, te przedmioty są warte...  
– Co mi po ich wartości! Moi towarzysze potrzebują dostępu do mythalaru, a nie jakichś zabawek!  
– Nie wątpię. I chyba rozumiem dlaczego nas okłamaliście. Geas nałożył arcymag Thuntalar we współpracy z Fzoulem Chembrylem od Bane'a. Wiedzieliście o tym, a mimo to wasze języki wykrzywiło kłamstwo!  
– To nie to samo, co złamanie paktu krwi!  
– Nie łamiemy żadnego paktu. A sam pomysł, że pozwolimy obcym zbliżyć się do mythalaru jest niedorzeczny. Już raz tak postąpiliśmy i skończyło się to katastrofą.  
– Zawrzyjmy więc kolejny pakt. Nie zaszkodzimy ani wam ani mythalarowi...  
– Tego nie możecie obiecać. Wasza magia mogłaby nieodwracalnie uszkodzić nasz artefakt. Nie! Bierzcie swą nagrodę i odejdźcie!  
Czarownica zacisnęła szczęki.  
– Mam ochotę użyć na tobie mojej magii, adepcie...  
– Słyszeliście moją odpowiedź.  
Ruha jeszcze przez chwilę mierzyła wściekłym spojrzeniem obojętnie spoglądającego maga po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie, jej płaszcz smagnął powietrze niczym bicz. T'ien i K'reen spojrzeli po sobie...  
– Jesteście prawdziwymi sługami Shar – syknęła K'reen.  
– Och, dziękuję – mag w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
...po czym zebrali magiczne curiosa i podążyli za czarownicą zostawiając za sobą komnaty arcymaga, a niedługo później także miasto.

*****

– Co teraz, lady Ruho? Wrócimy tam pod osłoną ciemności by zakraść się do komnaty z mytahalarem?- K'reen przerwała ponurą zadumę ich towarzyszki.  
– Do komnaty strzeżonej przez arcymaga i jego sługi? Jak mielibyśmy ich okpić skoro oni cały czas wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy? Nie da rady. Mogę was tylko przeprosić, że zmarnowałam wasz czas.  
Jin milczał ponuro. Wiosna miauknęła i wskoczyła na pierś mężczyzny, po czym na jego ramię. Kara turczyk pogłaskał futerko kotki i rozpogodził się nieco.  
– Podobno jesteś rozumna. Masz jakiś pomysł?  
– „Mogę dostać się tam bez problemu. Ale was ze sobą nie zabiorę.”  
– No tak...  
Znów portal, przedmieścia Ascore, brama. A kilka chwil później zrujnowana strażnica kilkaset kroków od oazy.  
– Zapraszam was na posiłek – Ruha nieco się rozpogodziła gładko wchodząc w tryb gospodyni – Pomówimy o podziale przedmiotów od arcyskąpca. Tędy...  
Już do rozstania klimat rozmowy utrzymywał się po stronie melancholii. I nawet maska i różdżka uzdrowień nie poprawiły zbytnio humorów drużynie. Jedynie...  
– „Pójdę z wami.”  
– Eeee, co? Ki Rin, ty też to słyszałaś?  
– Raczej. Sihaja, czemu chcesz dotrzymywać nam towarzystwa?  
– „Mam swój powód. Wiem, że jak dotąd się nie spisałam, ale następnym razem postaram się bardziej. Ruha?”  
– „Jesteś panią swej woli, moja droga”.  
– Cóż – zadumała się K'reen – Możesz iść jeśli chcesz. Wygląda na to, że Jin cię polubił, a ja nie mam nic przeciw tobie więc czemu nie? Jak to było, Jin? Początek pięknej przyjaźni?  
– Aha, coś w ten deseń. Witamy w ekipie, Wiosenko.  
– Mrauuu...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna uwaga. W kanonie władca cienistej enklawy zwany jest Telamontem. Postanowiłem zmienić jego imię na Telamona. Jakoś lepiej mi pasuje.

– Płótno?  
– Jest!  
– Linki?  
– Są!  
– Igły i nici?  
– Są!  
– Wiklina?  
– Jest.  
– Nie słyszę!  
– Jeeest!  
Grupa parsknęła śmiechem.  
Niziołka, Aloe Saltywater, wyplataczka koszy, uśmiechnęła się do rozbawionego jej żartem Craggotha. Rechoczący Jin jowialnie klepnął Kruka w plecy.  
Zebrali się by zbudować balon. Właśnie tak. Balon. Aerostat na gorące powietrze. Zebranie niezbędnych materiałów zajęło trochę czasu i trochę kosztowało, ale w końcu...  
Pierwszym krokiem była konsultacja z miejscową komórką szlachetnego złodziejskiego bractwa. Niewiele to dało. Złodzieje co prawda działali, ale ich mag zdecydowanie stwierdził, że lewitacja do Thultantar jest poza jego zasięgiem. Innymi słowy, szukajcie gdzie indziej.  
Ponieważ gryfy, mantikory i smoki były poza ich zasięgiem nie pozostało nic innego jak zbudować aerostat. A ponieważ sterowiec i lotnie nie wchodziły w grę...  
Grupa rozeszła się po Tilverton szukając materiałów. Znaleźli je. Ale najcenniejsze odkrycie poczynili na miejskim targu.  
Aloe Saltywater sprzedawała kosze z wikliny własnej roboty. Po krótkiej naradzie wykupili cały jej zapas materiału oraz jej czas za, w sumie, dwa złote lwy. Niziołka oceniła czas pracy na, około, sześć dni. Teraz znajdowali się około pół kilometra za murami miasteczka. Zebrane materiały leżały zrzucone w stos.  
Aloe momentalnie przejęła pałeczkę.  
– Ty i ty – wskazała na Jina i Orsona – Pomożecie mi w wyplataniu gondoli. Pozostali niech się wezmą za balon. Zszywajcie płótno razem. Wiecie jak?  
– Jasne – Shiris zatarła ręce.  
– No to do dzieła!  
Orson i Jin nie potrzebowali wiele czasu by się wdrożyć. Obserwując pewne ruchy wyplataczki gięli i łączyli wiklinowe gałęzie. Niemniej, stworzenie gondoli, która pomieści sześć osób i jedną spasiona kocicę faktycznie będzie pracą na kilka dni.  
Kruk i trzy kobiety rozsiedli się wygodnie na ziemi i przystąpili do zszywania płatów mocnej tkaniny i skóry.  
Czas płynął.  
Znudzona Wiosna przycupnęła przy Kruku miauczeniem domagając się uwagi. Mężczyzna z roztargnieniem pogłaskał kotkę pod włos.  
Zjeżyła się momentalnie.  
– „Ty psi kochanku! – syczała jak żmija – Ty sukinsynu! Trzymaj z dala ode mnie te nieczułe łapy albo ci oczy wydrapię! Ks Ks Ks!”  
– No już już – rozbawiony T'ien uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie – Spuściłaś parę, teraz się uspokój.  
– Co znów zrobiłem źle? - westchnął z rezygnacją Kruk.  
Kotka obdarzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym lekceważącej wyższości.  
– „Z włosem, waćpan, nie pod włos.”  
– Tak lepiej?  
– „Lepiej – oświadczyła – Może jeszcze coś z ciebie będzie – po czym kocica wskoczyła na kolana Shiris z rozkoszą podstawiając się pod głaszcząca dłoń.  
I płynął.

*****

Pięć dni później.  
– Gotowe! Świetna robota, duzi ludzie!  
Okrągła gondola, foremna i mocna, po bokach obciążenie w postaci worków z piaskiem. Zszyty z płótna i skóry balon połączono z gondolą mocnymi sznurami.  
– Ekwipunek?  
– Jeeeest!  
– Ha!  
Napełnianie balonu gorącym powietrzem bijącym z dużej pochodni zajęło około pół godziny. Kolejna pochodnia miała podtrzymywać ogień wewnątrz czaszy. Drużyna ścisnęła się w gondoli.  
– Aloe! Dziękujemy!  
Niziołka pomachała energicznie.  
– Powodzenia!  
Aerostat wznosił się nieustanie. Już wcześniej do pilotażu zgłosiła się R'eena, twierdząc, że ona jako jedyna ma doświadczenie w lotach. Manipulując gorejącą pochodnią oraz balastem powoli, acz nieustannie, wznosili się w górę. Prosto w przestwór zachmurzonego nieba.  
Im wyżej tym chłodniej. Zimny wiatr, tak życzliwy Craggothowi, smagał policzki popychając balon do celu. Miasto zbliżało się powoli. Początkowo, niczym elipsa wśród chmur, zaczęło nabierać kształtu odwróconego stożka. Dom arcymagów w pełnej krasie miał się dopiero ukazać, ale już teraz zdawali sobie sprawę, że zmierzają do jaskini smoka.  
R'eena oderwała się na chwilę od nawigacji. Znalazła dłoń męża, ciepłą i mocną, ścisnęli sobie palce.  
– „Odwagi, Crag.”  
„Tobie też”.  
Nawigatorowi udało się wreszcie zrównać z poziomem miasta. Powłoka balonu pulsowała i drżała, kierowana po równi przez nawigatora jak i najlepszego przyjaciela powietrznego genasi.. Teraz pod kątem w górę. Natychmiast zauważyli, że panoramę miasta przysłania utkana z cienia kopuła.  
Oczywiście nie było mowy by wylądować na ulicy. Musieli liczyć na umiejętności R'eeny i życzliwy wiatr. Psioniczka i Craggoth nie zawiedli sadzając balon na pasie ziemi poza murami i kopułą gdzie natychmiast przystąpili do gaszenia pochodni i spuszczania powietrza z balonu. Gondola opadła na ziemię. Grupa, jedno po drugim, zstępowała na twardą powierzchnię. Sflaczały balon spoczął na ziemi.  
– Zostawimy go tak? - zapytał Orson.  
– Musimy, nie ma wyjścia – odparł Kruk – R'eena, czuję magię cienia. Ale ta kopuła chyba nie jest groźna.  
– Masz rację – przyznała psioniczka - K'reen, Wiosna, czujecie coś?  
– Nic ponadto co zauważył Craggoth.  
– „I żadnej Drogi.”  
– Dobrze więc. Zaciągnijmy kaptury. Zaraz za murami wpadniemy w tłum. Niech nikt nie opuszcza gardy. Nie wiemy jak wyglądają shadovarzy, ale zapewne się od nich różnimy, jak nie anatomią to strojem. Bądźmy czujni!  
– Jasne...

*****

Kolejna metropolia w krótkim odstępie czasu.  
Ale po kolei. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Kruka sfera cienia wokół miasta nie była groźna. Przeszli swobodnie, a jedynym co poczuli był krótkotrwały zimny dreszcz.  
Tak oto znaleźli się na ulicach Enklawy Cienia. Wśród kolorowego tłumu, odzianego zgodnie z modą Netherilu w ozdobne jedwabne tuniki, ściągane pasami ze srebrnych ogniw i barwnych płaszczach dla mężczyzn oraz spiętych wysoko w talii sukniach, ozdobionych drogą, w większości, biżuterią dla kobiet.  
Jeśli chodzi o budowę ciała i fizjonomię to, ku zaskoczeniu grupy, Netherilczycy nie różnili się zbytnio od ludzi. Skóra ich była nieco ciemniejsza, oczy ciemne, włosy długie i proste u obu płci. Poza tym nie różnili się zbytnio choćby od mieszkańców Anauroch.  
Nie wzbudzili na ulicach większego zainteresowana gładko wtapiając się w tłum.  
Egzotyczne widoki, głosy w Loross, zapachy gotowanych, smażonych, wędzonych potraw podawanych w budkach i na straganach. Grzane wino z korzeniami, sztuki jedwabiu, biżuteria, dywany, ozdobne naczynia, księgi i zwoje, gdzieniegdzie sklepy z autentycznymi magicznymi przedmiotami. Bardzo nierozsądny byłby handlarz sprzedający w Thultantar podróbki. Najlepsze co by mogło spotkać takiego oszusta byłaby szybka śmierć od magii.  
– No i nieźle – rzekł Jin – Pytanie co teraz.  
– Przede wszystkim musimy znaleźć nocleg – odrzekła K'reen – Wątpię by tu były jakieś zajazdy z łóżkami do wynajęcia, w końcu tu praktycznie nie ma przyjezdnych. Ale może znajdziemy jakiś alkierz w czyimś domu.  
Wiosna prychnęła.  
– „Prosisz się o kłopoty, Rin. Gdzie chcesz znaleźć ten alkierz? Każdy gospodarz co prędzej doniesie shadar kai, że zatrzymali się u niego podejrzani obcy.”  
„To co byś zrobiła?”  
– „Trzeba będzie przebiedować na ulicach. Skryć się w jakimś zaułku gdy przyjdzie czas na odpoczynek. Z jedzeniem nie powinno być większego problemu. Chyba, że tutejsi nie lubią cormyrskiej waluty.”  
– Słusznie - Shiris zerknęła do sakiewki – K'reen, wysupłajcie kilka monet. Mam pomysł.  
Rudowłosa przejęła kilkanaście złotych lwów. Po czym ona i Wiosna zniknęły w zaułku prowadzącym do kolejnej obszernej ulicy.  
Wróciła kilkanaście minut później dumnie okazując sakiewkę z kilkunastoma złotymi i srebrnymi monetami.  
– Od przypadkowego przechodnia. Nie zapamięta, a nawet jeśli, to duże miasto. Macie ochotę na posiłek?  
– Później – Kruk klepnął życzliwie Shiris w nerkę – Dobra myśl.  
– Jak to mówią najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze – uśmiechnęła się kobieta dzieląc fundusze na dwie równe części – Proszę, Kr'een, wasza działka. Gdybyśmy musieli się rozdzielić.  
– Dzięki. To co robimy?  
– „To proste – Wiosna miauknęła z wyższością – Ta budowla wznosząca się ponad miastem to cytadela arcymaga, Telamona Tanthula. To on jest odpowiedzialny za wasze piętna. No i jeszcze Fzoul Chembryl, ale w tej chwili nie ma go w mieście.”  
– Skąd wiesz, że go nie ma? - R'eena zerknęła z ciekawością.  
– Od tego samego przechodnia, który posłużył wymianie monet.  
– Pytałaś wprost o takie rzeczy? - obruszyła się psioniczka.  
– „Ja nie pytam, ja szpieguję myśli – kocica polizała futerko na piersi – Nikt nie wie, że jestem czymś więcej niż kupką futra.”  
– Nie obrażać mi tu Wiosenki, psia krew! - obruszył się T'ien – Jak mówi, że wie to wie! Pytanie co teraz robimy.  
– Proponuję poświecić trochę czasu na obserwację cytadeli – rzekł spokojnie Kruk – Przyjrzyjmy się strażnikom i murom, znajdźmy drogę do środka. Przy okazji, jak tam wasze umiejętności infiltracji?  
– Infiltracji mówisz – zasępiła się K'reen – Nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatni raz się skradałam, a o wspinaczce to w ogóle nie ma co mówić. Jin?  
– Ja mam tak samo – mruknął T'ien – Shiris? Orson?  
– Nie nasza specjalność. R'eena?  
– Wygląda na to, że Craggoth i Wiosna to jedyni z nas, którzy potrafią się skradać. Prawda, Crag?  
– Aha – wojownik potarł zarośnięty podbródek – Wiosna, masz ochotę się poskradać?  
– „Czemu nie?” - kotka ziewnęła nonszalancko.  
– Ale najpierw trochę obserwacji – Kruk poprawił kaptur osłaniający twarz – Znajdźmy wam wygodny pachnący zaułek, a potem w dwójkę zrobimy wywiad.  
– „No to już! Do dzieła.”

*****

Długa ulica, ciągnąca się wzdłuż cytadeli, przyjęła Kruka w swe gościnne ramiona. Tu praktycznie, nie było enklaw handlu i płatnej usługi. Równy chodnik, z płytkami w egzotyczne wzory, wysokie kominy i wąskie fronty kamienic i pałaców. No i cytadela, elegancka i intrygująca, niczym gotowy do ataku drapieżnik, górująca ponad miejską zabudowę. Na bazaltowych murach można było dostrzec przechadzających się wartowników w lekkich zbrojach i przy szablach. Na oczach Kruka długowłosy mężczyzna, w szacie maga, wychylił się przez okienko w baszcie by zapalić fajkę. Iskry poleciały w cień.  
Craggoth i siedząca na jego ramieniu kotka poświecili kilka godzin na zbadanie terenu, zapamiętując zwyczaje wartowników, budując w pamięci plan budowli, odnajdując nieliczne drogi do wewnątrz. Co jak co, ale Kruk był pewien, że dostać się do środka będzie łatwiej niż wydostać na zewnątrz.

*****

Nauczyciel Craggotha w sztuce infiltracji byłby umiarkowanie zadowolony.  
Krukowi i kotce udało się przedostać niezauważenie pod mur. Tam, w cieniu ciemnym jak serce Bane'a, zastygli na chwilę.  
Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy ani nie słucha, Craggoth wydobył z torby raki, umocował je na stopach i dłoniach, po czym zaczął się wspinać po bazaltowej ścianie. Szybko wpadł w rytm. Wiosna przycupnęła na jego ramieniu.  
Już na blankach mężczyzna zdjął raki chowając je na powrót do torby. I zamarł gdy o kilka kroków dalej, z objęć nocy, wychynął wartownik.  
Kruk odruchowo sięgną po sztylet gotów cisnąć. Ale ciemnoskóry shadar kai, ziewnął tylko i zawrócił oddalając się od dwójki.  
„Wiosna?”  
– „Czuwam. To się nazywa niewidzialność, paniczu.”  
Kruk powstrzymał parsknięcie. Czym prędzej zawisł na blankach i skoczył.  
Wylądowali gładko i bezgłośnie w obrębie Cytadeli.  
Gdzieś po prawej mdłe światło lampki oliwnej. Po lewej niewyraźny cień wartownika opartego na włóczni. Przed nimi uchylone główne wrota strzeżone przez dwóch shadar.  
„Niewidzialność wciąż działa?  
– „A widzisz swojego ptaka, kochasiu?”  
Kruk ponownie musiał powstrzymać wyraz irytacji. Kotka mogła mieć słabość do Shiris, ale jego nie przytulała do swego serca.  
Co prędzej, bezgłośnie, przemknęli między wartą i zanurzyli się w przyjazny mrok korytarza, rozświetlany tylko przez światła równomiernie rozmieszczonych świetlnych kul wielkości dziecięcej głowy. Kruk wsłuchał się w ciszę, ale nigdzie nie wyczuwał nikogo kto byłby czujny.  
Kilka korytarzy dalej i jeden poziom niżej wpadli na kolejnego shadar opartego na włóczni, strzegącego kamiennych stopni prowadzących do wnętrzności cytadeli.  
„Wiosna, czekaj, po co masz nadużywać mocy, załatwimy to inaczej.”  
– „Dla ciebie Sihaja, prostaczku.”  
Kruk zbliżył się do Shadar i jednym ciosem w nasadę szyi znokautował go. Zemdlony mężczyzna osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Wojownik co prędzej pozbawił go płaszcza i szabli, okrywając się i przypasując broń. Po czym splótł palce tkając pomniejszą inkantację.  
Jego skóra pociemniała, oczy rozświetliły się żółcią, zmienił się wzrost i postawa. W jednej chwili Craggoth Kruk zmienił się w rasowego shadar kai.  
\- „Nieźle – kotka mruknęła z uznaniem – Bardzo użyteczne zaklęcie. Ale to dom magów, jesteś pewien, że nikt cię nie wyczuje?”  
„Tutaj? A gdzie tam! Pełno tu słabych czarodziejskich sygnałów, nic nam nie grozi.”  
Wepchnąwszy nieprzytomnego shadar do wnęki w ścianie, za stojącą tam pełną zbroję, dwójka zstąpiła w czeluść ciemnej klatki schodowej.  
Kolejny poziom. I jeszcze jeden. Po drodze napotkali jeszcze dwoje strażników, ale kamuflaż działał bez zarzutu.  
Wyglądało na to, że znaleźli się w kazamatach. Mijali kolejne masywne obite metalem i zakluczone drzwi.  
– „Czy ty wiesz czego szukasz?”  
„Mniej więcej. Cicho, ja się muszę skupić...tutaj!”  
– „Dla mnie to drzwi jakich wiele. Czy tu mógłby mieszkać arcymag?”  
„Nie szukamy arcymaga. Nie w tej chwili.”  
– „To czego szukamy?”  
„Ciszej!”  
Kotka parsknęła obrażona. Niemniej, gdy Kruk sięgnął do torby po wytrychy wczuła się w rolę wartownika swymi sekretnymi zmysłami pilnując pleców partnera.  
Craggoth zapuścił naoliwiony drut w głąb zamka i natychmiast zaklął, cofnął się.  
– „Co jest?”  
„Zaklęcie. Tu jest zaklęcie. Tylko spokojnie...”  
Każdy ruch wytrychu w zamku oznaczał falę bólu i odrętwienia w ramieniu, sięgający aż do serca. Kruk zacisnął zęby otwierając się na na te sygnały, szukając źródła zaklęcia. Jego palce pracowały nieustannie. Zebrał swoją słabą magię do ostatniej kropli łącząc moc z umiejętnością.  
I, gdy już był gotów się poddać, zamek szczęknął ulegając jego woli. Kruk syknął, pomasował swe ramię, po czym schował narzędzia.  
„Wchodzę.”  
– „Jasne. Czekam.”  
Craggoth cicho uchylił drzwi. Wsunął się do cuchnącego bólem i moczem pomieszczenia. Komnatę, cztery na cztery kroki, spowijała ciemność, rozświetlona tylko światłem kuli na korytarzu.  
Pod ścianą, na wiązce słomy spoczywał nagi mężczyzna przykuty do ściany kajdanami. Jego głos był basowy i mocny. Choć matowy, nadal płonął chęcią walki i oporu.  
– Na Otchłań, jeśliś człek prawy, zabij mnie. Miecz lepszy niż dalsze męki!  
Dopiero teraz Kruk spostrzegł, że jego zaklęcie zmiany wyglądu rozpadło się, prawdopodobnie podczas otwierania magicznego zamka.  
– Przyszedłem uwolnić cię.  
– Uwolnić? - prychnął mężczyzna – A znamy się, dobry panie?  
Kruk nie odpowiedział. Miast tego utkał kolejną inkantację, tworząc kulę jasnego światła. Cienie w celi zawirowały dziko.  
– Będę tego potrzebował by otworzyć twe łańcuchy.  
– Aha. Aaaaha...  
Dopiero teraz Craggoth miał okazję przyjrzeć się więźniowi.  
Trudno było ocenić jego wzrost gdy siedział, ale jego ciało było jednym splotem żylastych mięśni. Jego twarz, pokryta niechlujnym zarostem, była jedna z najbrzydszych męskich twarzy jakie Kruk widział. Szpetota tak uderzająca, ze aż intrygująca. Rysy niczym u strzaskanego posągu.  
Na lewym przedramieniu ciąg czterech lazurowych znaków.  
– Otworzę twe łańcuchy – Craggoth zamknął drzwi do celi – Ale obiecaj, ze nam pomożesz.  
Oczy więźnia błysnęły nadzieją.  
\- Jak mogę pomóc?  
– Zaprowadzisz nas do arcymaga.  
– Żartujesz, dobry panie? Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, gdzie są komnaty władcy tego dominium cienia!  
– Nie czaruj, na pewno wiesz. Z pewnością zawlekli cię tam w łańcuchach by oznajmić ci twój los. Pamiętasz drogę, prawda?  
– Pamiętam – czarne jak heban oczy więźnia zmierzyły Kruka – Widzę, żeś wojownik. Chcesz go zabić? Tak po prostu?  
– Wiedz...  
Nagły dreszcz magii poraził Craggotha niczym ukąszenie węża. Symbol shadovarów na jego skórze zapłonął intensywniejszym blaskiem szczypiąc skórę. A Kruk zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się poruszyć.  
„Sihaja, uciekaj!”  
Kotka miast odpowiedzieć miauknęła przeraźliwie. Raz jeszcze zmysły Craggotha musnął impuls Drogi.  
Z korytarza wyszedł młody mężczyzna w szatach maga. Po jego bokach dwaj shadar kai. A za nimi, sztywnym nienaturalnym krokiem podążała reszta drużyny. R'eena, K'reen, Shiris, Orson i Jin, spętani kajdanami pieczęci.  
Mag z obraźliwym spokojem jednym gestem otworzył drzwi do sześciu cel. A chwilę później obaj shadar zrewidowali i zakuli w łańcuchy wszystkich więźniów.  
– Poczekacie tutaj na decyzję arcymistrza co do swego losu – głos maga był dźwięczny i spokojny- a póki co korzystajcie z naszej gościnności.  
Drzwi do cel zatrzasnęły się i każdy z szóstki został sam na sam z własnymi czarnymi myślami.  
„R'eena?”  
– „Jestem, Crag.”  
„Te łańcuchy nie tłumią Drogi, prawda?  
\- „Nie. W każdej chwili mogę się wydostać. I was też.”  
\- „To czemu tego nie robisz?”  
– „Dlatego, że mam lepszy plan. Niech zaprowadzą nas do Tanthula. To lepsze niż przebijać się przez całą twierdzę.”  
„Rozumiem. R'eena? Nie mów, że to zaplanowałaś...”  
– „A jeśli tak?”  
„Szlag! Jak niby mamy zabić arcymaga i umknąć z tego mrowiska? Lepiej żeby twój plan był genialny.”  
– „Miej wiarę, Crag.”  
„Niech to szlag...”


	11. Chapter 11

Rankiem zbudzono ich i wywleczono z cel w łańcuchach. Popędzani korytarzami cytadeli nie mieli wiele czasu by się rozglądać.  
Zgodnie z planem potulnie poddawali się woli prowadzących ich shadar kai. Stąpający obok mag nie spuszczał z nich wzroku i Kruk zrozumiał dlaczego R'eena nalegała na ciszę w paśmie mentalnym. Czarodzieje nie mogli podsłuchać telepatii, ale mogli ją wyczuć.  
Nagle grupa zatrzymała się. Więźniowie unieśli wzrok.  
Stali przed portalem wrót, wykutych ze spatynowanej miedzi, ozdobionych symbolem czarnego dysku z purpurowym obrzeżem. Stojący przed wejściem szaroskórzy Krinthowie, zbrojni w halabardy i krótkie miecze, w pełnych zbrojach, pośpieszyli by otworzyć bramę. Więźniowie zostali wepchnięci do środka.  
Momentalnie odurzył ich panujący w komnacie hałas. Rozmieszczone w regularnych odstępach świetlne kule ukazały rozgadany tłum.  
Netherilska arystokracja na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniła się zbytnio od swych odpowiedników z powierzchni. Ta sama aura pewności siebie, drogie stroje i biżuteria, ozdobna broń i starannie ufryzowane włosy. Różnica polegała na wyczuwalnej aurze mocy otaczającej tych mężczyzn i kobiety. Zdecydowana większość, jeśli nie wszyscy, potrafili posługiwać się magią.  
U szczytu komnaty stał ozdobny tron, naznaczony symbolami zwiniętych smoków o rubinowych ślepiach. A na tronie zasiadał Telamon Tanthul, władca cienistej enklawy.  
W tradycyjnej netherilskiej zbroi i prostych szatach sprawiał bardziej wrażenie króla wojownika niż jednego z najpotężniejszych magów Torilu. Każdy gest wypracowany, ani jednego zbędnego ruchu, dumnie uniesiona głowa, oczy w barwie seledynu odcinały się od poszarzałej skóry. Starannie ufryzowane włosy opadały falami na ramiona. Gdy władca skinieniem dłoni wezwał do siebie strażnika by mu coś zlecić błysnęły klejnoty na jego palcach. Tłum zamilkł.  
W komnacie zabrzmiał dźwięczny głos herolda.  
\- Teldorn Darkhope! Władca Mintar i emisariusz kościoła Bane'a! Lord Zhentil Keep!  
I znowu.  
– Kiirma Blackmane! Emisariusz Lordów Waterdeep!  
Dalej.  
– Książe Rivalen Tanthul! Arcykapłan Mrocznej Pani!  
I jeszcze raz.  
– Arcymag Harun! Z Enklawy Tanathras!  
To ostatnie miano sprawiło, że K'reen i Jin poderwali głowy. Wchodzący do komnaty znajomy czarodziej skinął im głową z ironiczną grzecznością.  
– Witamy szlachetnych gości! Pokłońcie się Lordowi Telamonowi Tanthulowi, Władcy Poranka!  
Wszyscy obecni w komnacie złożyli tronowi uroczysty pokłon. Grupa została zmuszona do opadnięcia na kolana.  
Głos władcy był spokojny i nieco oschły jak aromat tabaki.  
– Witam szlachetnych gości. Radzi jesteśmy waszego przybycia, panie i panowie i na waszą cześć zadzwonią dziś kielichy. A za dwa dni ku waszej uciesze zaplanowaliśmy igrzyska z udziałem najświetniejszych wojowników naszej enklawy. Bądźcie pozdrowieni!  
Czwórka przybyszów schyliła uprzejmie głowy. Mężczyzna w ozdobnych szatach szepnął władcy na ucho.  
– No tak – dumny netherilczyk zerknął na drużynę – Moi państwo, mamy tu złodziei i szpiegów. Co powinienem z nimi zrobić?  
– Nie jesteśmy szpiegami...! - wybuchnęła Shiris – Przybyliśmy...!  
Nagły cios drzewcem włóczni powalił kobietę na posadzkę. Orson odruchowo napiął mięśnie, ale łańcuchy trzymały mocno.  
– Po moją głowę, nie wątpię. Ale wiedzcie, moi państwo, że przybycie tych niewiniątek zostało przepowiedziane. Zawczasu obmyśliliśmy ich los.  
– Szlachetny panie – R'eena schyliła głowę - Wiesz czemu tu jesteśmy. Daj nam szansę na zdjęcie łańcuchów, którymi nas spętałeś a my dostarczymy rozrywki tobie i twym szlachetnym gościom.  
Shadar uniósł włócznię by zdzielić psioniczkę w potylicę, ale na krotki gest lorda Tanthula cofnął się.  
– A ja się zastanawiałem jak ich przekonać do przelewania krwi! - władca uśmiechnął się spokojnie – Moi państwo – zwrócił się ponownie do czwórki emisariuszy – Dla waszej rozrywki staną do walki świetni gladiatorzy,w sumie pięć trzyosobowych drużyn. Sami wojownicy, żadnej magii. Zachęcam was do obstawiania zakładów. Zabawa będzie wyborna. A dla podgrzania atmosfery proponuję by każde z nas obstawiło jedną drużynę. Niech zwyciężą najlepsi! Co wy na to?  
– Wyborny pomysł, panie – Teldorn Darkhope, smukły blondyn o przenikliwych zimnych oczach skinął głową – Ale jeśli pozwolisz wystawię do walki wojowników z mojej straży. Nie żebym miał coś przeciw twym gladiatorom, co to to nie! Będzie to jednak dla mnie okazja by pokazać moc zhentarimskiego oręża. Nie chciałbym zmarnować takiej szansy!  
– Rozumiem i szczerze mówiąc liczyłem na to – Tanthul skinął głową – A pozostali państwo?  
– Ja skorzystam z przygotowanej dla mnie drużyny – rzekł spokojnie Harun – Jesteś, lordzie Tanthul, mym zwierzchnikiem więc wypada bym skorzystał z twych wojowników.  
– Ja skorzystam z usług Spadających Gwiazd – Kiirma Blackmane rzekła dumnie – Niech to będzie dla nich okazja by trochę poćwiczyć!  
– Kler Shar skorzysta z usług wojowników Krinthów – rzekł książę Rivalen – Niech dumnie niosą symbol Mrocznej Bogini!  
– Niech tak będzie. Ja zaś – tu lord Telamon wykonał iście królewski gest – skorzystam z usług tych oto wojowników – tu władca wskazał na drużynę – I aby ich rozpalić zapałem obiecuję, że jeśli wygrają igrzyska, zdejmę z nich moje i Fzoula Chembryla piętno.  
– Czy rozumiecie? - seneszal dworu cienia spojrzał na skutą kajdanami drużynę.  
– Tak – R'eena skinęła głową po chwili dołączyli też pozostali.  
– Niebo słyszało, ziemia słyszała – rzekł władca – Odprowadźcie ich teraz do cel i nakarmcie dobrze. Mają być w dobrej formie na igrzyska. Tylko nie przesadźmy z winem bo zakręci się im w głowach nie przyzwyczajonych do netherilskich trunków!  
Tłum w komnacie zaśmiał się uprzejmie. Shadar ciągnąc za łańcuchy zmusili drużynę do powstania po czym odprowadzili ich.  
Jak się okazało nie odprowadzono ich od razu do cel. Wcześniej, wciąż skuci, zasiedli przy ławach, w komnacie pachnącej świeżym chlebem i mięsem. Chleb, ser, mięso, owoce i wino wkrótce podano.  
Nie jedli od wczoraj więc rzucili się na strawę niczym wilki.  
– K'reen, wiesz gdzie jest Wiosna? - Jin wgryzł się w soczysty owoc.  
– Niedokładnie. Wiem tylko że nie opuściła nas. Jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Przeklęte łańcuchy tłumią magię.  
– Magia! – prychnęła Shiris – Ten cienisty buc! Ani razu nie odezwał się do nas bezpośrednio. To chyba jeden z tych, którzy srali by inaczej niż normalni ludzi, gdyby tylko mogli!  
– To nie tak – R'eena kruszyła chleb – Nie chodzi o magię, czy nawet wiedzę i doświadczenie. Chodzi o dumę rodową. On pochodzi ze starego rodu i rozmowa z więźniami czy niewolnikami oznaczała by dla niego dyshonor.  
– No tak. R'eena? - Kruk zerknął pytająco na swoją Panią – Powiedz nam, zaplanowałaś to?  
– Trochę planu, trochę improwizacji. Wpadłam na ten pomysł gdy wczoraj usłyszałam o tych igrzyskach. Musicie zrozumieć, moi drodzy, że my tak naprawdę nie znaczymy wiele. Akurat tyle by na nas dla zabawy postawić zakłady. I tak, naprawdę sądzę, że ten Tanthul wyzwoli nas od piętna jeśli wygramy. Złożył obietnicę przed swym dworem i nie wypadałoby mu ją złamać.  
– No nie wiem – mruknął Jin – On jest magiem, a w kodeksie magów co drugie zdanie to cel uświęcający środki. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Rin! Wspomnij tego całego Haruna! Wyślizgał się z przysięgi przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji! A to była umowa krwi!  
– Inna krew płynie w naszych żyłach – mruknęła sentencjonalnie psioniczka – Lepiej zastanówmy się kto będzie walczył. Była mowa o trójce wojowników.  
– Ja się zgłaszam – rzekł natychmiast Craggoth – Kto jeszcze?  
– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, Crag – R'eena dotknęła dłoni swego mężczyzny – Pamiętasz co mówił Tanthul? Żadnej magii, a ty władasz magią.  
– Pomniejszą...  
– Ale magią! Nie, mój drogi, sądzę, że powinniśmy postawić na Shiris, Orsona i Jina. To najlepsze wyjście. Zgadzacie się?  
Trzy razy tak. Rudowłosa wojowniczka ścisnęła ramię Orsona gestem uspokojenia. Wojownik niemal się uśmiechnął oddając uścisk, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało.  
– No to ustalone – Reena odsunęła pustą miskę składając dłonie w pełen szacunku gest – Szlachetni shadar, mamy walczyć w imieniu lorda Tanthula. Czy zdjęlibyście łańcuchy z naszych wojowników by mogli poćwiczyć?  
Dwaj shadar kai spojrzeli po sobie. Ten starszy wzruszył ramionami.  
– Zapytham – odrzekł, wzgardliwie kalecząc wspólny.  
– Dziękujemy.

*****

Kwadrans później wojownik shadar powrócił.  
– Otrzymaliście zgodę. Zdejmiemy wam łańcuchy i oddamy broń. Ale tylko dwie godziny treningu! Wiedźcie też, że będziecie pod stałą obserwacją magów. Jeśli zrobicie jakikolwiek fałszywy ruch zginiecie od magii.  
– Rozumiemy.  
– Mamy w sumie cztery godziny, dziś i jutro. Dacie radę?  
– Z czym do mistrza, Rin - T'ien uśmiechnął się gdy zdejmowano mu kajdany – Damy radę. Odpocznijcie lepiej bo ktoś musi nam kibicować.  
– Dobrze powiedziane, Jin. Postarajcie się.  
– Postaramy się.  
– Do cel – shadar pociągnął za łańcuchy R'eeny, Craggotha i K'reen.  
– Za wolność! - R'eena skinęła wojownikom.  
– Za wolność...


	12. Chapter 12

Dwa dni później R'eena obudziła się z jakiegoś poplątanego koszmaru. Usiadła gwałtownie wbijając wzrok w ciemność celi.  
No tak. To dzisiaj.  
Z korytarza dochodziły jakieś odgłosy. Chwilę później w zamku drzwi zachrzęścił klucz. Krinth straży więziennej wszedł do środka by odkuć kobietę od ściany po czym pociągnął ją brutalnie.  
– Wychodź!  
Psioniczka potulnie wyszła z ciemności celi do oświetlonego magicznymi kulami korytarza. Zauważyła, że pozostali też wyszli z cel i teraz stali mrużąc oczy przed światłem.  
– Wy! - Krinth wskazał na Shiris, Orsona i Jina – Tędy! Pozostali w drugą stronę!  
– Do zobaczenia, towarzysze! - krzyknął Kruk. Krinth uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
– Zobaczycie się w piekle! Wychodzić!  
Na zewnątrz cytadeli i dalej ulicami miasta. Po drodze gromadzili się Netherilczycy, padały żarty, przekleństwa, wyzwiska i zachęty. Jin szedł czując jak jego mięśnie zaczynają płonąć jakby miały wybuchnąć. Żądza walki wyostrzyła mu zmysły, wlała siłę do żył i mięśni. Wojownik z Kara tur rozpoczął serię ćwiczeń oddechowych próbując opanować nerwy, skutecznie, Kątem oka zauważył, że dwójka towarzyszy też przygotowuje się do walki, każde na swój sposób.  
Im bliżej stadionu tym głośniej. A gdy przeszli przez boczną furtkę i zanurzyli się w ciemność korytarza głosy zaczęły ich opływać jak fale oceanu. Głośne skandowanie, okrzyki i śmiech pulsowały w uszach.  
Trójka Krinthów w pełnych zbrojach doprowadziła wojowników do zamkniętej kraty. Tam zdjęto z nich łańcuchy, podano broń, skórzany napierśnik Orsona i hełm Shiris. Barczysty Krinth przyglądał się sceptycznie.  
– Nie za mało zbroi? - co dziwne nie kaleczył wspólnego.  
– Poradzimy sobie – Shiris była spokojna.  
– A jednak przydałoby się trochę więcej stali – ocenił wojownik – Mamy w cytadeli kilkaset zapasowych kolczug...  
Wojowniczka spojrzała na Krintha i powoli skinęła głową.  
– Dobra. Dhardai – zwrócił się do wojowniczki Krinth – Przyjrzyj się jej i przynieś jakąś pasującą kolczugę. Biegiem!  
Kwadrans później do hełmu rudowłosej dodana została stalowa zbroja z malutkich misternych kółeczek opasująca tors i ramiona, sięgająca kolan. Wojowniczka przepasała się pasem z mieczem i z lubością pogładziła ochronny strój.  
– Dziękuję. Co jak co, ale na płatnerstwie się znacie.  
– Ha! - parsknął Krinth – Popraw tutaj...  
Nieoczekiwanie do grupy dołączył zwalisty Krinth w pełnej zbroi z symbolem czarnego dysku z purpurowym obrzeżem na piersi, z krótkim mieczem przy boku. Na jeden jego gest trójka wartowników oddaliła się poza zasięg głosu.  
– Gotowi do walki? - Zwracał się do Jina.  
– Zawsze – Kara turczyk wbił płonące spojrzenie w oczy wojownika i ten skinął z aprobatą głową.  
– To dobrze. Wiedzcie bowiem, że upoważniono mnie do układu z wami. Z woli księcia Rivalena staniemy dziś do walki. Chcecie połączyć siły?  
– Czy ty nam proponujesz braterstwo miecza?  
– Aha.  
– Nasze dwie grupy przeciw pozostałym?  
– Tak. Walczmy razem przeciw pozostałym, a gdy padną rozstrzygniemy sprawę między sobą w uczciwej walce. Co wy na to?  
Jin zerknął na pozostałych. Nawet nie drgnęli.  
– Hmmm...  
– Co? Wahasz się? Nie ma tu twej kobiety by ci powiedziała co masz robić?  
– Próbujesz mnie rozgniewać – rzekł T'ien spokojnie – Nie uda ci się to. I wiedzcie, że z tego co słyszałem, wojownicy Shar to żadni wojownicy, a ich języki są wykrzywione kłamstwem.  
– Próbujesz mnie obrazić – prychnął Krinth, blizna na jego policzku zafalowała – Nie uda ci się to. No dalej, bo nudzi mnie ta gadka. Walczymy razem czy przeciw sobie?  
– Razem, czemu nie. Wiedźcie jednak, że lepsi od was próbowali nas zaskoczyć. Jeśliście uczciwi wojownicy witamy was jak braci. Jeśli nie, połkniecie stal.  
– Każdego to spotka, prędzej czy później – wojownicy ścisnęli sobie przedramiona – Walczcie dobrze....

*****

Gwar wielkiej ludzkiej masy. Zapach potu i ekscytacji, wykrzywione twarze za balustradą. Piach kolistej areny cuchnął krwią.  
Jin zbliżył twarz do kraty. Widział jeszcze pięć takich w różnych częściach areny.  
Telamon Tanthul powstał z centrum loży. Oprócz niego i czwórki najszlachetniejszych gości siedziało w niej jeszcze kilkunastu netherilskich aristoi.  
– W imię Ioulauma! - wzmocniony magią głos był niczym grzmot, widzowie ucichli - Pierwszego i najwyższego z magów! Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy przyszli dziś na nasze igrzyska! - tłum zakrzyknął – Ku chwale naszych szlachetnych gości! - czwórka emisariuszy powstała by ukłonić się publiczności, gwar wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej – Niech piaski spłyną krwią! Niech wojownicy walczą do końca! Ku chwale Netherilu!  
– Chwała! - zakrzyknął tłum.  
– Niech wkroczą wojownicy Zhentill Keep!  
Shiris i Jin ściszonymi głosami wymieniali uwagi. Orson patrzył w milczeniu.  
Krata została uniesiona. A z wnętrzności stadionu wymaszerowało trzech wojowników w pełnych czarno-czerwonych zbrojach naznaczonych symbolem pancernej rękawicy ozdobionej czerwonym jak krew kamieniem.  
Wojownicy spokojnie przeszli na środek areny uniesionymi rękami pozdrawiając publiczność.  
\- Niech wkroczą bestie!  
Kolejna krata z chrzęstem torturowanego metalu pojechała do góry. Zastygła.  
Nagle z wnętrza wyrwało się sześć lazurowych błyskawic. Gibkie cielska na czterech łapach, łby jak groty strzały, wysoko uniesione ogony i macki wzdłuż tułowi. Szpony jak u tygrysów.  
– Przenikacze! - syknęła Shiris – To z nimi będziemy walczyć?  
– Być może – odparł T'ien – Ale najpierw wojownicy Zhentill.  
– Widzicie to? - rudowłosa wskazała na umiejscowiony w powietrzu magiczny ekran pokazujący w przybliżeniu pole walki – Dzięki temu szlachetni goście mogą, popijając wino i próbując przekąsek, obserwować jak bestie rozrywają nas na strzępy!  
– Ciszej, Shiris! - szepnął Jin – Patrzcie! Już się zaczęło!  
Otoczeni przez drapieżniki czekające na okazję do ataku, Zhentarimowie stanęli plecami do siebie tworząc trójkąt.  
– Widać, że nie pierwszy raz walczą razem – zauważył spokojnie Orson. Pozostała dwójka skinęła głowami nie odwracając wzroku od widowiska.  
Bestie krążyły wokół czujnych Zhentów czekając na okazję do ataku. Pazurzaste łapy wzbijały chmury pyłu, z pysków dobywały się warknięcia i pomruki...  
Nagle jedna z bestii zaatakowała używając swej sztandarowej zdolności. Lazurowe cielsko migotało raz za razem przenikając do planu astralnego i z powrotem na arenę. W błyskawicznych mignięciach niewyszkolone oczy widziały tylko kolejne postawy potwora. Skok.  
Cios ciężkiego miecza sięgnął celu nim bestia dotknęła zbroi. Staranne cięcie rozpłatało czaszkę przenikacza. W powietrzu zawirowały krople krwi i strzępy mózgu.  
Zhent położył stopę na cielsku i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwał oręż. Pozostali najemnicy nie drgnęli nawet o cal czujnie obserwując resztę stada. Tłum ryknął.  
Rzucało się w oczy, że bestie nie były bezmyślne. Po upadku ich towarzysza zastygły w czujnych postawach po czym zaczęły się zbliżać, powoli i ostrożnie, rozdymając nozdrza podrażnione zapachem krwi.  
Zaatakowały z trzech stron jednocześnie. Przewodnik stada dopadł do wojownika, który przed chwilą zakosztował triumfu, by nie pozwolić mu na wsparcie towarzyszy. A cztery pozostałe potwory, po dwa w każdej grupie, uderzyły na pozostałych najemników. Jeden z przenikaczy miał ściągać uwagę broniącego się a drugi uderzyć i zabić.  
Nieoczekiwanie, gdy już bestie miały ich dopaść, wojownicy zmienili taktykę. Miast się bronić, zaatakowali.  
Straszliwy cios miecza rozpłatał grzbiet i kręgosłup potwora. Kolejny padł przeszyty klingą. Przenikacz, widząc swą szansę skoczył do przodu, by zabić, nim Zhent uwolni broń, ale wojownik uczynił to tak zręcznie, że wyrwanie klingi i cios zlały się w jeden ruch. Potwór cięty w gardło rzygnął krwią i padł na piasek wijąc się w agonii. Przywódca sfory, raz za razem, atakował swego przeciwnika, ale wojownik zręcznie trzymał pazury i macki z dala od swego ciała. Nim lider stada zdołał przebić się przez obronę przeciwnika, pozostali najemnicy uporali się już ze swoimi oponentami i wsparli towarzysza. Przewodnik sfory padł pod ciosami trzech mieczy.  
Widzowie zakrzyknęli, na przemian z ekscytacji i rozczarowania. Regulowano stawki zakładów, skandowano pochwały i wyzwiska. Trójka zhentów otarła klingi, pozdrowiła trybuny i zeszła z areny.  
– Dobrzy są – szepnęła Shiris, ledwo słyszalna w gwarze stadionu – Może lepsi od nas.  
– Odwagi, Ruda! - Jin klepnął towarzyszkę w plecy – My tu jesteśmy najlepsi!  
– Niech wystąpią wojownicy z Waterdeep! - zagrzmiał Tanthul.  
Kolejna krata pojechała do góry. A z tunelu spokojnym krokiem wyszły trzy postacie.  
Pierwszy był masywny brodacz w skórzni nabijanej mosiężnymi guzami podpierający się włócznią. Obok siebie zaś maszerowało dwoje zakapturzonych szermierzy. Ich sposób poruszania mówił wyraźnie, że są elfami. Lśniły kolczugi, mężczyzna elfów nosił też napierśnik z symbolem zwoju i gwiazdy.  
– Rane od Włóczni!  
– Kelkor od Miecza!  
– Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona!  
Wojownicy wykrzyczeli swe zawołania, dotarli do centrum areny i tam stanęli.  
– Niech wystąpią wojownicy odległego planu!  
Krata, którą wpadły na arenę przenikacze, ponownie ruszyła do góry i zatrzymała się.  
Cisza.  
Wtedy na arenę wkroczyła grupa wojowników. Poruszali się nieśpiesznie, acz pewnie, natychmiast opasali przeciwników półokręgiem. W kościanych napierśnikach i naramiennikach, ale ze stalową bronią. Trikal – drzewcowy oręż o trzech ostrzach, kij, dwie maczugi nabijane kolcami, miecze i topory. Ich przywódca nosił pancerz z błękitnych łusek. Skóra istot była koloru starej, pożółkłej kości, a oczy puste i nieruchome niczym u węży...

*****

– Ciekawa grupa, lordzie Tanthul – rzekła Kiira Czarnogrzywa – I spora, To githytanki, prawda? Nie za dużo na nasze wątłe ramiona?  
Władca roześmiał się uprzejmie.  
\- Nie ośmieliłbym się wystawić przeciw wam słabszej grupy. Rane od Włóczni i Kelkor od Miecza to miana sławne na północy. O lady z Burzy Zrodzonej nie słyszałem, ale nie wątpię w twe, milady, sądy.  
– Dziękuję, milordzie. Za chwałę!  
– Za chwałę – oboje spełnili toast.

*****

Na arenie, dziewiątka gladiatorów, dopingowana przez tłum, zbliżała się powoli do trójki przeciwników. Co ciekawe trójka nie ustawiła się plecami do siebie. Ten manewr wykonali mężczyźni. Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona, z mieczem w opuszczonej dłoni, przeszła kilkanaście kroków na prawo oddzielając się od grupy. Przywódca githów wskazał kobietę, trójka gladiatorów skręciła w jej stronę z nastawionymi ostrzami.  
Wojownicy stali nieruchomo, gladiatorzy podchodzi powoli. Obie strony bacznie się obserwowały. I wtedy...  
Przywódca githyanki wydal wściekły modulowany wrzask. Obie grupy gladiatorów, trzy i sześcioosobowa, ruszyły do ataku dopadając do celu w trzech błyskawicznych skokach.  
Elfka stała z opuszczoną głową z mieczem w dłoni, którym wcześniej wyrysowała na piasku półokrąg, dopóki mało na nią nie wpadli. Stała idealnie nieruchomo, gdy jeden z githów nastąpił na linię. W ułamku sekundy poderwała głowę tak gwałtownie, że spadł kaptur ukazując burzę jasnych włosów, momentalnie odwróciła palce na rękojeści i chlasnęła githa pod pachę, w tętnicę. Gladiator wrzasnął i zatoczył się na kompana, ten odepchnął śmiertelnie rannego. Zrobił to pewnie, ale chwili zwłoki było dość. Przez chwilę dwa githowie rozdzielili się, a Alysie w to graj.  
Gdy Gith ciął mieczem w głowę kobiety, ta odbiła jego atak tak zręcznie, że momentalnie stworzyło jej to szansę. Cięcie pod brodę otworzyło tchawicę, buchnęła krew. Gith zatoczył się charcząc, padł na kolana. A w następnym momencie ostatni z trojki zaatakował dziko ewidentnie rozwścieczony przewagami przeciwniczki.  
Tymczasem włócznik i jego partner rozpoczęli walkę trzymając githów na dystans. Rane dwukrotnie sparował rzucony bolas walcząc jednocześnie z kijem i maczugą. Za jego plecami Kelkor poruszał się, pewnie parując ataki swej trójki przeciwników.  
Gladiator z bolo zaryzykował szybki atak o jeden raz za dużo. Rane odbił ponownie i wychylił się mocno dźgając przeciwnika w serce, ostrze przeszło przez napierśnik jak przez masło. Szczęka githa opadła, wylała się krew a on sam osunął się na piasek.  
W tej samej chwili Kelkor zdobył chwilową przewagę i wykorzystał to natychmiast odcinając przeciwnikowi zaciśniętą na toporze dłoń.  
W tej chwili wróciła Alysa. Poradziła sobie już z przeciwnikiem i teraz niosła wsparcie towarzyszom. Przywódca wrzasnął ostrzegawczo, ale elfka była zbyt szybka. Jej ostrze przeszyło gladiatora. Pozostali githyanki wzmogli napór na Kelkora, ale elf bronił się ze spokojem weterana wielu bitew.  
Włócznia przeszyła gardło i Rane oraz Alysa byli już wolni od nacisku. Natychmiast wsparli towarzysza. Trójka githów zaczęła się cofać, z każdą chwilą oddając teren. Gith bez dłoni legł pierwszy pod mieczem Kelkora. Przywódca padł kolejny z udem rozpłatanym ostrzem elfki. Ostatni, w desperackim zrywie, uderzył maczugą w przedramię Rane. Nie skruszył kości, ale kolce przebiły karwasz kalecząc ciało pod spodem. Gladiator wyrwał swą broń, ale nim zdążył użyć jej ponownie, miecze dwójki elfów spotkały się w jego ciele.  
Trybuny ożyły wrzaskiem i aprobatą. Gdy Spadające Gwiazdy opuszczały arenę leciały w ich stronę kwiaty, monety i kubki po piwie.  
– No i co wy na to? - Jin zerknął na pozostałych.  
– Imponujące – przyznała Shiris.  
T'ien i Shiris wymieniali uwagi na temat umiejętności i stylu przeciwników. Orson patrzył w milczeniu. Chwila przerwy.  
– Niech wystąpią wojownicy arcymistrza Haruna!  
Krata pojechała w górę. Tłum zamilkł patrząc z ciekawością.  
Na arenę wstąpiła trójka mężów. Prowadził wojownik z ogoloną czaszką, naznaczoną szkarłatnym tatuażem, masywny tors przecinały pasy ze skóry, w lewej dłoni dzierżył oburęczny topór. Mężczyzna był umięśniony niczym tygrys w rozkwicie wieku i siły.  
Jego towarzyszom też nic nie brakowało. Gibkie muskularne ciała starannie natarli oliwą. Stalowe kirysy osłaniały ich ciała. Przy pasach wisiały miecze. Okryci zielonymi płaszczami skrywali swe twarze pod kapturami.  
– Niech wystąpią wojownicy Podmroku!  
Po raz trzeci krata pojechała do góry.  
Z ciemności w korytarzu wysunęła się pajęcza kończyna, starannie i ostrożnie zbadała teren. W ślad za nią wysunęło się masywne cielsko, tłusty odwłok na ośmiu włochatych kończynach zwieńczony połową ciała mrocznego elfa. Ciemna skóra, złote oczy, włosy niczym śnieg. Mężczyzna drowów byłby przystojny gdyby nie to, że poniżej pasa jego ciało łączyło się, magią kapłanek Llolth, z ciałem pająka. W jego dłoniach szabla i sztylet.  
W ślad za pierwszym driderem wysunęły się cztery kolejne masywne cielska. Przywódca wydał z siebie dziki wrzask. Dwa dridery rozeszły się na boki, dwa kolejne flankując przywódcę, ostrożnie ruszyły w kierunku przeciwników. Ci nie czekali. Obserwując każdy ruch pajęczych wojowników ruszyli w ich stronę.  
Nagle, gdy obie grupy były od siebie odległe o wiele kroków, wojownik z toporem skoczył niczym atakujący tygrys. Jego atak zaparł widzom dech w piersiach, cios topora sięgnął celu. Ostrze wbiło się w tors mrocznego elfa, rozpruło płuca i serce. Drider wydał z siebie makabryczny jęk i skonał u stóp zwycięzcy.  
Kolejne bestie zaklęły wściekle. Zaatakowały z dwóch stron. Nieoczekiwanie wojownik, miast przejść do obrony, zaatakował ponownie. Topór skoczył do przodu, łamiąc klingę szabli drowa i, nie tracąc wiele impetu, wbijając się w bark, tnąc aż do serca. Drider padł wijąc się w drgawkach.  
Przez chwilę plecy topornika były odsłonięte. Drugi drider skorzystał z okazji natychmiast, dopadając i tnąc szablą. Jednakże, nim sięgnął ciała, długi miecz przejął atak, a drugi wojownik w zielonym płaszczu odrąbał dwie pajęcze nogi i, tnąc horyzontalne, rozszczepił tułów drowa na dwie połowy. Wojownik Podmroku padł w drgawkach.  
Wszystko to stało się tak szybko, że dwa kolejne dridery nie zdążyły przyjść kompanom z pomocą. Ale teraz wracały. Jeden z nich zaszarżował i napotkał cios topora, który przeciął go wpół. Ale drugi, w desperacji, utkał zaklęcie ciskając błyskawicę.  
Piorun uderzył w topór powalając oszołomionego wojownika na piach. Elektryczny impuls poraził też jego towarzyszy. Drider triumfalnie wzniósł ręce do kolejnego zaklęcia...  
W tej chwili z loży Telamona Tanthula wyrwała się spirala dużo potężniejszego zaklęcia. Grom uderzył w dridera i dosłownie rozniósł go na strzępy. Tłum zamilkł.  
– Ten wojownik – grzmiący głos władcy enklawy zabrzmiał gniewem – złamał reguły pojedynku używając magii! Został za to ukarany. A ponieważ nikt z jego drużyny nie stoi, zwyciężyli wojownicy arcymistrza Haruna!  
Tłum wybuchnął uznaniem. Niektórzy gwizdali, inni klaskali w uznaniu dla dobrej walki i sprawiedliwości arcymistrza.  
– Pozostały jeszcze dwie walki! - ogłosił lord Telamon – Panie i panowie! Nie odchodźcie! Zaraz zobaczymy wojowników z powierzchni walczących w mym imieniu! A jako ostatni wystąpią przed nami mężni wojownicy Mrocznej Pani! Na chwałę Netherilu!  
– Chwała!

*****

Przerwa minęła błyskawicznie. Jin raz jeszcze, z przyzwyczajenia, sprawdził halabardę oraz krótką klingę szabli. Shiris pieszczotliwie gładziła kolczugę, Orson rozciągał się.  
– Niech wystąpią wojownicy z powierzchni!  
– Czas – rzekł Jin, z radością.  
– Jak myślicie? - szepnęła Shiris – Są tu jakieś zasady?  
– Jak w każdym sporcie – T'ien błysnął zębami – Kto pierwszy zginie ten przegrał!  
Krata, po raz pierwszy, ruszyła do góry. Gdy zatrzymała się, trójka wymaszerowała na arenę.  
Szczegóły, dzięki adrenalinie, wyostrzone były do maksimum. Każda twarz za balustradą, każdy dźwięk, odór przelanej krwi jeszcze wyraźniejszy. Wojownicy dobyli broni i stanęli plecami do siebie.  
– Niech wystąpią Olgrim Szalony i jego kompani!  
Krata zastygła, a z korytarza wyszło pięć postaci.  
Pierwszy wyszedł niski przysadzisty garbus w spłowiałych szatach. Długie czarne włosy, na modłę Krinthów, miał splecione w supły. Smagła skóra i pełne, radośnie uśmiechnięte usta. Robił wrażenie twardego i wrednego. Jak bardzo, miało się okazać.  
Jego towarzysze byli czystej krwi centaurami o posiwiałych włosach. Twarde torsy i dolne, końskie połowy ciał, naznaczone były bliznami. W dłoniach wojownicy trzymali włócznie o szerokich grotach.  
Czworo gladiatorów ostrożnie ruszyło w kierunku drużyny. Centaurowie rozbiegli się zostawiając sporo miejsca między sobą a przywódcą.  
Wojownicy spięli się do ataku. Garbus uniósł ramiona rozchylając szatę.  
Cichy dźwięk, na granicy postrzegania, spotężniał. Szelest tysięcy skrzydeł. Złowrogie syczenie.  
Spod szaty mężczyzny wyrwały się chmury szerszeni o żądłach długości małego palca. Rój zawirował w dzikim tańcu, a mężczyzna, Olgrim bodajże, wyprostował się. Nie był garbaty, po prostu niósł na plecach gniazdo szerszeni.  
– Spokojnie – rzekł Orson widząc, że pozostali spięli się, nie wiedzieć do walki czy ucieczki – One atakują tylko w obronie gniazda. Zostawmy w spokoju tego typa i zajmijmy się centaurami.  
– Słusznie – mruknęła Shiris – Za mną! Dalej!  
Jak się okazało kawaleria zaatakowała pierwsza. Dwie pary centaurów uderzyły na grupę z obu stron. Klingi przecięły powietrze, halabarda Jina starła się z dwiema włóczniami jednocześnie, staccato uderzeń niosło się po arenie. Za plecami Kara turczyka dwójka wojowników toczyła własny bój.  
Taktyka drużyny była oczywista, wymuszona okolicznościami. Jin musiał wytrzymać napór nim jego kompani nie powalą swych przeciwników i nie wesprą go.  
T'ien, broniąc się starannie przed dwójką weteranów, wykorzystywał całe swe doświadczenie i umiejętności. Potrafił się bronić, ale i tak na jego skórze zakwitły szramy. W odpowiedzi Jin drasnął bok przeciwnika. Szczerząc upiornie zęby zręcznie obracał halabardą grożąc witalnym punktom ciał centaurów.  
Za plecami złotoskórego wojownika Shiris i Orson toczyli własny bój. Raz za razem ciężki miecz Orsona zmuszał do uchylania się przed ciosami. Shiris operowała smuklejszą klingą z chirurgiczną precyzją mierząc to w gardło, to w serce, to w brzuch.  
Wokół unosiły się śmiercionośne chmury szerszeni szeleszcząc złowrogo. Kątem oka Jin widział, że przywódca przemieszcza się w kierunku potyczki. Rój wokół zapulsował groźbą, kolejne owady, raz za razem, muskały skórę walczących.  
Nieoczekiwanie Jin zdobył chwilową przewagę i wykorzystał to bezbłędnie tnąc nisko, odrąbując centaurowi dwie przednie nogi. Wojownik padł z jękiem, jego towarzysz natarł z furią pozwalając mu się odczołgać. Włócznia drasnęła bok szyi Jina minimalnie mijając tętnicę. T'ien zawirował swą straszną bronią zmuszając wojownika do odskoczenia.  
Za plecami Jina para jego sojuszników wykorzystała przewagę. Nastąpiło przetasowanie, teraz toczono dwa oddzielne boje, jeden na jednego. Miecz w dłoniach Shiris przyśpieszył tnąc i dźgając, wojowniczka parowała i unikała ataków włócznią samym impetem zmuszając przeciwnika do cofania się. Raptownie, gdy centaur zrobił kolejny krok w tył, rudowłosa zawirowała ciskając sztyletem. Ostrze ugrzęzło w ramieniu przeciwnika Orsona, przecinając biceps i zmuszając do chwycenia broni jedną ręką. Centaur dźgnął próbują utrzymać Orsona na dystans, nic dobrego mu z tego nie przyszło. Cios dwuręcznego miecza, rozciął drzewce i rozpłatał tors sięgając płuc. Ranny stęknął ciskając ułomkiem włóczni i próbując zmniejszyć dystans by pochwycić Orsona w uścisk mocarnych ramion. Wojownik dał pół kroku w tył i uderzył ponownie. Głowa centaura spadła.  
Tylko kolczuga uratowała Shiris przed wypruciem wnętrzności ostrzem włóczni. Centaur atakował nieregularnie próbując zmylić wojowniczkę i raz udało mu się ukąsić w bok. Jednak zbroja zatrzymała atak, a chwilę później do kobiety dołączył Orson. Razem nacisnęli na centaura, aż zatrzeszczało. Wojownik mógł się już tylko bronić i nie mogło to trwać długo. Cięcie Shiris rozpłatało ramię, a miecz Orsona zanurzył się w piersi wojownika.  
Olgrim wrzasnął dziko. Szerszenie momentalnie rzuciły się o kąsania, wokół ocalałych owady zawirowały w śmiercionośnym tańcu. To nie mogło trwać długo, lada chwila wszystko co żyje na arenie zginęło by od żądeł. I Shiris zrozumiała to pierwsza. Ruszając biegiem, całą siłą swej woli, ignorując ukąszenia, zmniejszyła dystans ciskając sztyletem, który zakończył swój lot w oku Olgrima, sięgając mózgu. Mężczyzna wrzasnął, konwulsyjnym ruchem wyrywając sztylet, zachwiał się i padł. Tłum ryknął.  
W trójkę, czując triumf, zaatakowali ostatniego z centaurów. Wojownik bronił się jeszcze, choć bez wiary. Nagle rzucił włócznię w piach, uniósł ręce. Tłum zafalował w ekscytacji.  
Jin opanował oddech.  
– Poddajesz się?  
– Tak, na pożartą dłoń Tyra!  
– Przyjmujemy, idź swoją drogą. I obyśmy się więcej nie spotkali.  
Centaur skinął głową i ruszył do korytarza powłócząc nogami. Jego kompan, nie mogąc unieść ciała na dwóch tylnych nogach, splunął w ślad za odchodzącym, nieoczekiwanie sięgnął po sztylet, po czym poderżnął sobie gardło. Krew buchnęła na piach.  
Szaleńcza furia szerszeni przygasła bo śmierci Olgrima. Owady w większości wracały do gniazda na plecach zwłok. T'ien odetchnął.  
– Świetny rzut, Ruda!  
– Dzięki, ale nie zaryzykuję odzyskania tego sztyletu – wojowniczka wyrwała drugi oręż do rzucania z ramienia bezgłowego centaura – Wygraliśmy - mruknęła jakby z niedowierzaniem – Wygraliśmy, Orsonie!  
– To nie koniec. Bądź czujna!  
– Nudziarz! - zaśmiała się kobieta całując mężczyznę w policzek – Pójdźmy! Niech Krinthowie pokażą co potrafią!  
– Słusznie – Orson poważnie skinął głową.

*****

– Niech wystąpią wojownicy Mrocznej Bogini!  
Trójka szaroskórych Krinthów, w pełnych zbrojach i płaszczach ozdobionych symbolem czarnego dysku z purpurowym obrzeżem, wyszło na arenę z halabardami na ramionach witając rozradowany tłum. Rzucało się w oczy, że byli faworytami publiczności.  
Telamon wstał ponownie, splótł palce w znak. Z jego dłoni wyrwała się szara, drżąca kula wielkości ludzkiej głowy, opadła, jakby pod własnym ciężarem, na piach areny, po czym przeniknęła przez kratę. Arcymag uniósł ramię.  
– Niech wystąpi demon zwany Klucznikiem i sługi jego!  
Z ciemności korytarza wyszedł rozkołysanym krokiem humanoidalny cień o płonących ślepiach. A w jego ślady poszły trzy koszmarnie uśmiechnięte demony, o żylastych smukłych ciałach i rekinich paszczach, z kosami o ostrzach osadzonych na sztorc, wlokąc za sobą skorpionie ogony, malujące piasek areny w niepokojące wzory.  
Prowadzący demon stanął w odległości kilkunastu kroków od centrum areny i przeciwników. Umysł R'eeny musnęła myśl.  
– „Zabić”.  
Szczęki demonów nawet nie drgnęły, ale przecież słychać było dochodzące zza nich szepty. Przybysze ustawili się w linię dzieląc się tak by każdy walczył z jednym przeciwnikiem. Krinthowie zareagowali kopiując ich szyk.  
Zbliżali się powoli.  
Zaczął demon po lewej. Jego kosa skoczyła do przodu gdy zamierzył się na gardło wojownika Shar. Krinth w odpowiedzi uniósł broń do zasłony, ostrza strzeliły iskrami.  
Jakby to był sygnał. Pozostała czwórka zaatakowała gwałtownie, tnąc dziko. Lada chwila trzy pary zawirowały w tańcu boju próbując przeważyć szalę. Było jasne, że ten kto zabije pierwszy zyska okazję do wsparcia jednego z kompanów, a to mogło dać zwycięstwo.  
Kompani, zmęczeni i uspokojeni cofającą się adrenaliną, przyglądali się pojedynkowi przez kratę. Wirujące sylwetki walczących to łączyły się to rozdzielały. Aż w końcu...  
Jeden z Krinthów otrzymał cios w przedramię. Zachwiał się puszczając drzewce halabardy jedną ręką do niskiej postawy, demon zaatakował czując szansę. Nieoczekiwanie wojownik użył rannej ręki by zerwać z siebie płaszcz, cisnął nim w przeciwnika. Babau zaplątał się na chwilę, starczyło. Oburęczny cios halabardą rozpruł brzuch, a gdy demon pochylił się do przodu ostrze rozpłatało kręgosłup. Po arenie potoczyło się wycie.  
Kolejny Krinth otrzymał cios w bok. Ostrze przecięło zbroję i ciało pod nią. Znów krew pociekła na piaski areny. Ale jego towarzysz już pędził z pomocą. Dwie halabardy zepchnęły babau do obrony. I w końcu padł śmiertelny cios, demon padł z głową niemal oddzieloną od karku. Krew, tyle krwi...  
Ostatni wojownik straży świątynnej osiągał granicę swych możliwości broniąc się rozpaczliwie. Kosa demona raz za razem o grubość włosa mijała jego ciało. Dwójka Krinthów ruszyła ze wsparciem, ale kosa zdążyła otworzyć podudzie. Chwilę później demon padł pod skoordynowanym atakiem trójki poranionych wojowników.  
Tłum zafalował triumfalnie. Ktoś krzyczał wskazując na ostatniego demona.  
– To nie koniec! Nie koniec!  
Klucznik stał idealnie nieruchomo obserwując walkę. Gdy przyszła jego kolej uniósł dłoń kreśląc na piersi szkarłatna runę. Momentalnie jego ramiona wydłużyły się przyjmując formę cienistych kling. Demon ruszył na wrogów, z każda chwilą szybszy i bardziej zdeterminowany.  
Spotkali się pośrodku areny, trójka naznaczonych krwawymi ranami wojowników i jeden pomiot Otchłani, szybki jak błyskawica. Klingi cienia i halabardy rozpruły powietrze uderzając tak, by zabić od razu.  
A potem był szalony wir ciosów, uników, szaleńczy chór wrzasków atakujących Krinthów i syczący śmiech Klucznika. Który atakował bez ustanku narzucając tempo, za którym wojownicy nie mogli nadążyć. I w końcu cienista klinga przedarła się przez zastawę halabardy. Cios oddzielił głowę od ciała, Krinth padł, trybuny wybuchnęły ekscytacją i skandowaniem.  
Dwaj pozostali, rozwścieczeni upadkiem towarzysza, wzmocnili napór. Udało im się oflankować demona z dwóch stron i teraz ciągle nacierali , raz jeden raz drugi. Klucznik jednak nie stał nieruchomo. Wykorzystując doświadczenie z setki takich bitew, walczył ostrożnie, czekając na okazję.  
Cios cienistej klingi i halabardy zlały się w jedno. Krinth po lewej warknął gdy ostrze otworzyło mu bok, ale nie cofnął się. Za to atak jego towarzysza sięgnął celu odcinając jedną z nóg cienia. Klucznik zachwiał się, cios drzewcem powalił go na piach.  
W jednej chwili ostrza pokroiły go w cieniste plastry. Poranieni Krinthowie cofnęli się dysząc zmęczeniem. Zwłoki demonów stopiły się z cieniami areny znikając, na arenie pozostał tylko martwy Krinth. Tłum szalał.  
– Zwyciężyli wojownicy świątyni! - ogłosił lord Telamon gdy gwar nieco przycichł – Teraz nastąpi godzinna przerwa w zmaganiach, by wojownicy mogli odpocząć przed wielkim finałem! A w międzyczasie ku naszej uciesze wystąpią akrobaci, tancerze, sztukmistrze i poskramiacze bestii! Na chwałę Netherilu!  
– Chwała!  
W ciemnościach korytarza rudowłosa, Orson i Jin objęli się ramionami, stojąc tak przez chwilę wsłuchani w rytm swoich serc i oddechów. Shiris obdarzyła obu mężczyzn szczerym uśmiechem. T'ien odpowiedział tym samym. Spojrzenie Orsona złagodniało.  
Ciężkie kroki oznajmiły przybycie Krinthów. Wojownicy odsunęli się od siebie, zgasili uśmiechy. Lider strażników skinął na trójkę.  
– Czas jeść.  
Wszyscy gladiatorzy spotkali się w jednej dużej komnacie przy stołach. Podano gorącą zupę z fasoli, świeży chleb i wino z netherilskich winnic. Cała czternastka jadła łapczywie udając, że konkurenci nie interesują ich w najmniejszym stopniu.  
– Widzieliście? - do uszu Shiris dobiegł szept włócznika Spadających Gwiazd – Krinthowie zostali już uzdrowieni. Ulubieńcy mamusi.  
– Nie bluźnij, brodaczu! – warknął Krinth – Co to za rana u ciebie! Kilka ukłuć! A to my musieliśmy walczyć z pomiotami innych płaszczyzn. Chętnie bym się z wami zamienił!  
– Uspokójcie się! - syknął jeden z Zhentów – Zaraz każą nam walczyć ze sobą! Dajcie się chociaż nażreć!  
– I trochę szacunku dla braci i sióstr wojowników – dodała spokojnie Alysa Z Burzy Zrodzona – Lada chwila będziemy przelewać swoja krew. Niepotrzebna nam pycha, arogancja i gniew.  
– Dobrze gada – przyznał jeden z wojowników w zielonym płaszczu – Ty, kobieto – rzekł do Shiris – Gdzie się nauczyłaś tak ciskać sztyletami? Nie przesadzę mówiąc, że wasza trójka ocalała dzięki twej zręczności.  
– Gdzie się nauczyłam? Ano od starych przyjaciół! Najlepsi nauczyciele na świecie! - ruda mrugnęła do wojownika.  
Ostrożna atmosfera zmieniła się gdy wojownik wyszczerzył zęby. Wokół stołu zaczęły krążyć żarty, nawiązywano rozmowy, wojownicy wymieniali uwagi na temat walk...  
– Poproś włócznię by uderzała celnie! – rechotał topornik – Może będzie równie posłuszna co twa kobieta...!  
– Orson, tak? Zacny masz oręż, ale w starciu z lżejszą klingą nie nadążysz. Prawda, Alysa...?  
– Twoje włosy jak płomień. Twe wargi jak korale, twe oczy lśnią blaskiem błyskawicy...  
– Szybko się upiłeś – Shiris zakpiła z mężczyzny towarzyszącego topornikowi – Jak się właściwie nazywasz?  
– Drahen, śliczna...  
Słudzy podali jeszcze po kubku wina. Klimat wokół stołu wyraźnie się ocieplił. Żarty, drobne flirty, rozmowa.  
Krinth ze straży uchylił drzwi.  
– Czas. Zbierajcie się.  
Gladiatorzy powstali zbierając broń. Udali się prosto do rozgałęzionego korytarza, gdzie rozdzielili się skręcając do swych wyjść na arenę. Jin wyszczerzył zęby do towarzyszy.  
– W bój!


	13. Chapter 13

Po stadionie niósł się szept stali, ostrze zderzało się z ostrzem. Ten szept głośniejszy był niż ryk podnieconego tłumu, oklaski i zachęty. Po krwawym piasku areny przetaczały się fale boju niczym przypływ szturmujący brzeg morza.  
I niczym morze, którego fale rozbijają się bezsilnie o nabrzeżny głaz, tak pierwsze ataki drużyny zatrzymały się na wojownikach z Zhentil Keep. Weterani twierdzy przyjęli impet natarcia, nie cofając się ani o krok. Trzy pojedynki jeden na jednego, śmierć tańczyła na ostrzach śmiejąc się upiornie. Wokół pozostali wojownicy ścierali się w pojedynkach, taktykę diabli wzięli.  
Spadające Gwiazdy i Krinthowie ze straży świątyni razem zaatakowali wojowników Haruna. Ci błyskawicznie zareagowali, dwaj mężczyźni w zielonych płaszczach gładko oparli się o swoje plecy wystawiając ostrza mieczy. Na nich skupiła się furia Spadających Gwiazd. Zaś dwójka Krinthów zaszarżowała na topornika. Wojownik wyszczerzył zęby w morderczym grymasie, uniósł topór.  
Walka skończyła się jeszcze nim zaczęła. Kopniak w pierś odrzucił pierwszego Krintha, a topór skoczył do przodu jak żywe stworzenie, drzewce halabardy drugiego trzasnęło jak patyk. Toporzysko, niewiele zwalniając, rozpłatało zbroję i żebra. Strażnik opadł na kolana, pochylił głowę. Topór błysnął, a głowa przywódcy Krinthów potoczyła się pod nogi jego towarzysza.  
Na stadionie podniósł się ryk gdy zginął lider ulubieńców publiczności. Na arenę posypał się deszcz drobnych przedmiotów.  
Drugi Krinth raz za razem atakował halabardą szukając szczeliny w obronie przeciwnika, ale tam zwyczajne nie było luki. Walka rozstrzygnęła się w jednej chwili. Topór odciął ostrze halabardy. Krinth cisnął ułomek precz, dobył krótkiego miecza. Topornik skoczył jak dzika bestia. Ostrze odrąbało strażnikowi obie nogi, śmiertelne ranny padł na piasek.  
– Dobij! - syknął. Topór uderzył raz jeszcze.  
Przetasowanie, teraz każdy z grupy Haruna i Gwiazd dobrał sobie przeciwnika. Włócznia Rane mierzyła w gardło topornika. Ich towarzysze dawali fenomenalny popis fechtunku. Czwórka fechmistrzów ścierała się raz za razem.  
R'eena pociągnęła męża za rękaw, wskazała w górę. Kopuła cienia, chroniąca stadion rozpadła się i zniknęła. A zamiast jasnego nieboskłonu, po niebie pędziły smugi cienia, jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze, ale wszystkie żywe, na swój sposób.  
– Przeszliśmy na Plan Cienia! - K'reen zerknęła niespokojnie – My jesteśmy bezpieczni na trybunach, ale arena lada chwila zaroi się od cieni!  
– Cholera! Kończcie tę walkę! - syknął Kruk.  
Na arenie Shiris, Orson i Jin raz za razem ścierali się z Zhentami. R'eena musiała przyznać, że było to fascynujące widowisko i wyglądało na trudne. Ciągła prac nóg, doskoki i odskoki. Halabarda Jina wirowała jak kosa babau szukając szczeliny w obronie, ale Zhentarimski wojownik nabył blizn w walce, a nie przy goleniu. Ciężki miecz Zhenta, którym ten władał jak witką, odpierał halabardę, dźgał i ciął.  
Nagle Zhent zachwiał się na nogach, w jego oczach odbiło się kompletne zmieszanie. Jin nie deliberował, natychmiast otworzył mu gardło. Wojownik westchnął krwawo i padł na piach.  
„Dzięki, R'eena! Dobra robota!”  
– „Pudło, śliczny. Tu twoja piękna kocica w paśmie mentalnym. Podpowiem ci że nie, nie chodzi o Rin”  
„Wiosna?”  
– „We własnej kudłatej osobie. Nie stój tak, pomóż Shiris!”  
Dwójka wojowników zepchnęła Zhentarimskiego najemnika do defensywy. Zhent cofał się z każdą chwilą coraz mocnej odsłaniając plecy kamrata. Nieoczekiwanie Shiris odwróciła się przeszywając plecy i serce przeciwnika Orsona. Zhent walczący z Jinem nie zdołał tego wykorzystać naciskany przez Kara turczyka. Chwilę później cała trójka skupiła się na ostatnim Zhentcie.  
– Poddaj się! - krzyknęła Shiris.  
– Lord Darkhope obedrze mnie ze skóry! Idźcie do diabła!  
Czwórka wojowników zmierzyła się ponownie, ale najemnik, w walce z trójką rywali, nie miał szans. Jego ostrze co prawda nacięło kolczugę i ciało Shiris, upuszczając jej krwi. Ale w następnej chwili Zhent spóźnił zasłonę i zawisł na ostrzu halabardy niczym motyl na szpilce. Miecz Orsona odgłowił go momentalnie.  
Już tylko trzy grupy stały na nogach. Nie, już tylko dwie. Rane od Włóczni spoczywał na piasku z czaszką rozszczepioną toporem, aż do szczęki. Kelkor, cięty mieczem w udo, mimo rozpaczliwych starań wykrwawiał się szybko. Twarz elfiego szermierza coraz bledsza. Alysa leżała nieruchomo, z mieczem wciąż w kurczowo zaciśniętej dłoni. Obok niej wojownik w zielonym płaszczu, z przeszytym ramieniem, uśmiercony pchnięciem w oko. Zaś jego kompan, Drahen bodajże, z rozplatanym podudziem nie był w stanie się podnieść. Shiris, nie czekając na przyjaciół, zaatakowała topornika, z dzikim bezsłownym okrzykiem wojennym.  
Wszystko rozstrzygnęło się błyskawicznie. Oczy Shiris i topornika spotkały się i kobieta poczuła zimny dreszcz. Ignorując impuls strachu dopadła wroga wyprowadzając szybkie pchnięcie w brzuch. Topór zawirował i uderzył, ostrze wypadło wojowniczce ze zdrętwiałej dłoni, a siła ciosu rzuciła ją bezbronną na piach.  
Zwycięzca, szczerząc zęby postąpił w jej stronę. Uniósł oręż. I zastygł gdy pełen furii ryk przetoczył się po arenie.  
Topornika zaatakował szalony berserker. Orson, z obłędem w oczach, otoczony morderczą aurą, wpadł na wroga z siłą oblężniczego tarana. Straszliwy oburęczny cios zmusił topornika do odskoczenia. A potem wojownik cofał się coraz bardziej nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego momentu do kontry.  
Jin dobiegł do Shiris, pomógł jej wstać. Wojowniczka zaklęła. Gdy T'ien ruszył w stronę walczących, powstrzymała go.  
– Gdy Orson szaleje lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę.  
– Tym bardziej, że tylko on z naszej trójki może stawić czoło temu wojownikowi.  
– Święta prawda. Jin, uważaj!  
Masywny cień o rozmiarach i kształcie dużego rekina, falującym ruchem dopadł Jina rozwierając paszczę w koszmarnym uśmiechu. Kara turczyk zaklął przełamując strach, ciął halabardą. Magiczny oręż rozpłatał podbrzusze bestii i cień rozwiał się. Ale nadchodziły już dwa następne...

*****

– Wyborne widowisko! - Harun skinął głową z uznaniem – Arcymistrzu, pozwól sobie pogratulować tego pomysłu. Cienie na arenie zwiększą dramatyzm starcia.  
– Mam pytanie – lady Czarnogrzywa dotknęła przedramienia Telamona Tanthula – Czy ranni w tym starciu zostaną dobici?  
– To zależy kto zwycięży – władca uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – Jak znam Krikora od Topora, dobije on wrogów. Jeśli chodzi o moją drużynę, nie sądzę. Widzieliśmy przecież, że przyjęli poddanie w poprzedniej walce, a i tu chcieli oszczędzić jednego z wojowników Zhentill Keep.  
– Przynajmniej walczyli do końca – skrzywił się lord Darkhope – Wiedzieli o bym z nimi zrobił gdyby się poddali...

*****

Kolejny cień rozpłynął się pod ostrzem Shiris. Jin zamaszystym ciosem uśmiercił dwa kolejne. Ale zbliżały się następne, większe i bardziej niebezpieczne.  
– Do licha, Orson! - zasyczał Kara turczyk – Kończ z nim!  
Partner Shiris nie mógł tego usłyszeć w gwarze i harmidrze stadionu, ale mimo to nacisnął na topornika jeszcze mocniej. Nie myśląc o obronie atakował raz za razem. Krikor uchylał się pod ciosami mijającymi go dosłownie o grubość włosa. Ale wciąż nie mógł znaleźć szczeliny, w która dałoby się wcisnąć ostrze.  
Nagle topornik zdał sobie sprawę, że lada chwila zostanie przyparty do muru areny. Tam nie będzie miejsca na unik. Musiał przechylić szalę teraz.  
Krikor uchylił się raz jeszcze i z szaleńczą odwagą wyprowadził cios. Ostrze Orsona ześlizgnęło się po zasłonie, topornik czując tę jedną, jedyną szansę wymierzył w korpus, zasłona i cios zlały się w jedno, uderzyli jednocześnie...  
Padli obydwaj.  
Leżeli nie mogąc się podnieść. Krikor, z rozpłatanym barkiem, charczał jak zdychający tygrys. Orson, z rozciętym bokiem, próbował powstać. Berserkerska furia opuszczała go wraz z płynącą krwią. Shiris dopadła do niego.  
– Orsonie! Trzymaj się!  
– Koniec walki! - ogłosił grzmiącym głosem Telamon Tanthul – Zwyciężyli wojownicy z powierzchni! Niech ranni zostaną opatrzeni! Na chwałę Netherilu!  
– Chwała!!! - entuzjastyczny ryk tysięcy widzów rozdzierał bębenki w uszach.  
– Czy to znaczy, że wygraliśmy? R'eena? – Kruk musiał krzyczeć by go usłyszano.  
– Na to wygląda...


	14. Chapter 14

Komnata tronowa Telamona Tanthula nie wiedzieć czemu wyglądała, tym razem, zupełnie inaczej. No tak, drużyna nie była już zakuta w łańcuchy i pozwolono im patrzeć wprost na władcę i jego dwór. Sam arcymag też zmienił podejście zwracając się do nich bezpośrednio.  
– Gratuluję świetnego zwycięstwa. Zostaliście uzdrowieni, a wasz ekwipunek naprawiony. Czego pragniecie w nagrodę?  
– Dziękujemy, szlachetny panie – R'eena skinęła głową – Obiecałeś, że zdejmiesz z nas swoje piętno. Prosimy byś spełnił swą obietnicę.  
– Obiecałem wam coś takiego?  
– Tak właśnie.  
– Cóż, skoro tego pragniecie – władca klepnął w poręcz swego tronu – Niech tak będzie.  
– I jeszcze jedno – Kruk wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie – W twych lochach, szlachetny panie, gnije pewien człek, którego chcielibyśmy wyzwolić. Nie znam jego miana, ale przybył z trójką towarzyszy na skrzydłach gryfów...  
– Ach ten. Cóż, ten zacny człek zabił dwójkę shadar gdy go aresztowano. Jego towarzyszy spotkała już zasłużona kara, a on sam będzie jeszcze cierpiał nim nieuchronnie umrze.  
– Pragnęlibyśmy by do nas dołączył. W dzień naszego zwycięstwa i na chwałę Netherilu.  
– Hmmm...  
– O nic więcej nie prosimy.  
– Niech więc i tak będzie – władca iście królewskim gestem skinął na dwójkę strażników, którzy opuścili komnatę – Tylko pamiętajcie by go wykąpać! Nie życzę tu sobie smrodu! A teraz geas – Telamon wydobył z powietrza matową szklaną kulę, spojrzał w nią tkając wezwanie – Fzoulu Chembryl! Potrzebna mi twoja siła!  
Mijały minuty i nikt nie odpowiadał na wezwanie arcymaga. Drużyna czekała pozornie spokojnie, ale Craggoth czuł jak pod wpływem nerwów skręcają mu się wnętrzności. Tłum arystokratów wokół szemrał.  
Wreszcie do wnętrza wepchnięto mężczyznę w połatanej kapocie, acz pachnącego mydłem i bez łańcuchów. Niezgolony zarost nie krył rysów twarzy, brzydkich jak u trolla. Mimo długiego uwięzienia poruszał się zwinnie i czujnie.  
Strażnicy doprowadzili mężczyznę przed tron.  
– Witaj nam – szepnął Kruk – Na naszą prośbę zdjęto ci łańcuchy. Jeśli zostaniesz wyzwolony pójdziesz z nami?  
– Kim bym był, gdybym nie odwdzięczył się życiem za życie? – odszepnął mężczyzna – Przy okazji, jestem Sabih ibn Umshal ibn Faruk, z Zakhary.  
Drużyna przedstawiła się. Maniery brzydala okazały się być bez zarzutu, ucałował palce kobiet, uścisnął dłonie mężczyzn.  
– Co teraz?  
– Arcymag ma zdjąć z nas swe piętno...  
Craggoth lakonicznym szeptem przedstawił ostatnie wydarzenia. Sabih skinął głową.  
– Mężni z was ludzie...  
Nagle kula arcymaga rozjarzyła się jasnoszarym blaskiem. W komnacie zabrzmiały słowa, mocne i twarde.  
– Kto mnie wzywa? To ty, Telamonie?  
– Ja. Możesz do mnie przejść? To pilne.  
– Jeśli tak...Otwórz bramę.  
Na prosty znak władcy enklawy w powietrzu pojawiła się pionowa linia. Obróciła się do dwóch wymiarów tworząc drzwi.  
Mężczyzna, który przeszedł do komnaty zwracał uwagę i zwracałby ją wszędzie. Wysoki i masywny, jasnowłosy, jasne wąsy niczym rogi byka, dumne spojrzenie i postawa arystokraty. Odziany w ciemne szaty, naznaczone złotymi wzorami, z zawieszonym na szyi złotym pendentem z kolczugi, przynosił na myśl spokojny przepych i dumną moc. W prawej dłoni dzierżył sceptr jarzący się, w oczach K'reen i Craggotha, magicznym blaskiem potężnego reliktu.  
– Witaj mi, witaj, Fzoulu – władca skinął głową z umiarkowaną życzliwością – Mam nadzieję, że nie odrywam cię od ważnych zajęć...  
– A skąd – wybrany Bane'a odpowiedział uprzejmie – To oni?  
– Tak. Obiecałem im, że zdejmiemy z nich geas. Masz coś przeciwko?  
Kapłan Bane'a wzruszył ramionami.  
– Skoro obiecałeś. Kim jestem by podważać twe słowo, które dałeś tym małym żuczkom? Oczywiście wiesz, jaka między nami i nimi różnica mocy. Honor, a moc! To jest różnica. Honor jest dla słabych. Naprawdę chcesz ich uwolnić?  
– Tak postanowiłem w obliczu swego dworu.  
– Niech więc i tak będzie. Połączmy nasze siły. Tkaj zaklęcie, Telamonie.  
Nie było żadnych gestów ani słów. Władca enklawy i wybrany Bane'a złączyli swe dłonie, a przez drużynę przebiegł impuls magii usztywniający plecy, zmuszający do uniesienia głowy. W jednej chwili piętno rozjarzyło się lazurowym blaskiem. W pierwszej chwili jasnym niczym słońce, z każdą następną chwilą coraz słabszym. I w końcu symbol zniknął. Zostały trzy. Znak Moandera, piętno czarownika Elfa i geas Spadających Gwiazd.  
Tanthul i Chembryl rozłączyli dłonie. Siódemka szczęśliwców skłoniła głowy.  
– Dziękujemy, panowie – Głos R'eeny był gładki niczym jedwab.  
– Zasłużyliście na to – odrzekł władca – Jesteście zaproszeni na bankiet z okazji igrzysk. Przybądźcie by jeść, pić i bawić się. Ciebie też zapraszam, Fzoulu. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko?  
– A skąd! – kapłan trzepnął dłonią o biodro – Bardzo sobie cenię twą gościnność, Telamonie.  
– Postanowione. Bankiet rozpocznie się za trzy godziny. Wykąpcie się, odziejcie, niech kobiety przybiorą swe twarze w makijaż – władca skinął na strażnika – Zaprowadźcie gości do ich komnat i dostarczcie im wszystko co sobie zażyczą.  
– Jesteś zbyt łaskaw, panie.  
– No już, już. Udzielam wam pozwolenia by się oddalić. Bawcie się dobrze. A jeśli chodzi o nasze sprawy, Fzoulu, musisz wiedzieć, że lord Darkhope...  
Drużyna, pod przewodnictwem wartownika, opuściła komnatę tronu, by udać się do swych izb. Swych izb! Jak to się przedziwnie losy plotą!

*****

– Och, Shiris! Moja droga, wierz mi, że nawet tak ładnej buzi jak twoja nie zaszkodzi odrobina makijażu. Pozwól...  
– Nic z tego! – syknęła wojowniczka – Wystarczy, ze muszę założyć suknię! Daruj mi makijaż, R'eena!  
Drobna kobieta westchnęła. Rudowłosa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi okrytej rdzawoczerwoną suknią w stylu późnego Netherilu. Gdy zadarła dumnie głowę zadzwoniły kolczyki w formie małych dysków z elektrum.  
– Postanowiłam.  
– Cóż, jak sobie życzysz. Ale wiedz, że tracisz okazję do dobrej zabawy. Już nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio miałam okazję się umalować. K'reen, pomóc ci?  
– Nie trzeba – ciemnowłosa kończyła właśnie nakładać wiśniową pomadkę. Jej kolczyki były wierną kopia biżuterii towarzyszek, a jej suknia była tą samą, którą nosiła podczas pierwszych spotkań z Jinem i drużyną, aż do teraz noszoną w torbie. Spotkanie z magicznym żelazkiem zdziałało cuda.  
– Ciekawe co tam u naszych panów – mruczała R'eena poprawiając sięgające pasa włosy, teraz zaplecione w dziesiątki warkoczyków – Mam nadzieję, że będą dość cywilizowani by zostawić broń w komnatach...

*****

– Nic z tego, Craggoth. Muszę mieć miecz by strzec Shiris. Ty też zabierz swe ostrza.  
– To uroczysta biesiada – Kruk tłumaczył cierpliwie pod zimnym spojrzeniem Orsona i rozbawionym Jina – Na biesiadę zaręczynową też wziąłbyś miecz?  
– Oczywiście. Tradycja nakazuje mężom w takiej sytuacji utworzyć szpaler...  
– Dobra, zły przykład. Na spotkanie z przyjacielem wziąłbyś oręż?  
– Moi przyjaciele to wojownicy. Oczywiście, że tak.  
– Jin, no powiedz mu...  
– Jak to ujął Kruk, to uroczysta biesiada w Netherilskim stylu. Nikt tam nie nosi broni. To afront dla gospodarza...  
– Oni wszyscy władają magią. Będziemy bezbronni!  
– Wierz mi, jeśli setka magów postanowi nas zabić miecz nic nie pomoże. Tak jak mówiłem, afront. Zmień taktykę, Orsonie. Bądź uprzejmy i tak spokojny jak zwykle, tylko to pozwoli nam wyjść z tej sytuacji cało.  
– Niech diabli wezmą was i wasze argumenty! Dobrze, zostawię miecz w komnacie. Zadowoleni?  
– Doceniamy twoje poświecenie – mruknął Kruk poprawiając czarną tunikę ze złotą lamówką spiętą skórzanym pasem z klamrą w kształcie feniksa. Jego towarzysze nosili się podobnie, z tym że Kara turczyk nosił przy pasie smoczą głowę, zaś Orson niedźwiedzi łeb.  
– Czas – Jin skinął towarzyszom – Dziewczyny już się pewnie ubrały.  
– Przebrały chciałeś powiedzieć...  
– Właśnie, że ubrały. Chodźcie, tradycja nakazuje byśmy na nie zaczekali przed ich drzwiami...

*****

Do centralnej komnaty Netherilskiej cytadeli schodzili się goście gromko zapowiadani przez herolda. Komnatę oświetlały magiczne kule.  
Telamon Tanthul, pan na włościach, zajmował krzesło u szczytu stołu ustawionego w tradycyjną podkowę. Stoły zastawiono porcelaną i srebrem, a w powietrzu unosił się aromat setki potraw. Pieczone, duszone, gotowane mięso, ryby z filetów i uwędzone w całości, Pasztety i podroby. Warzywa i owoce, w tym najbardziej egzotyczne, jak pomarańcze i awokado oraz powszechne, jak jabłka, artystycznie pokrojone i podane, winogrona i netherilskie wino. I wiele innych, bardziej i mniej egzotycznych, ale niezmiennie smakowitych.  
Władca enklawy osobiście witał każdego z wchodzących skinieniem przybranej w diadem głowy. Kolejni goście, witali władcę i udawali się na swe miejsce, wskazane przez seneszala dworu cienia.  
Siódemka została ogłoszona i usadowiona w pobliżu arcymistrza oddzieleni od głównego miejsca zaledwie kilkoma krzesłami.  
Jako ostatni weszli goście najszlachetniejsi. Czwórka emisariuszy, olśniewająca przepychem szat i biżuterii oraz Fzoul Chembryl w tradycyjnym przyodziewku kapłana Bane'a.  
Jak się okazało, miejsce K'reen znalazło się koło Kiiry Blackmane.  
– Ki Rin...  
– Ciszej, Jin. Tak, poprosiłam seneszala o miejsce obok lady. To będzie okazja by pomówić.  
– Ty cwana kocico. Tak przy okazji, gdzie Wiosna?  
– Jest w pobliżu.  
– Możesz ją wezwać?  
– W każdej chwili. Ale po co? Niech zachowa incognito, a wśród tylu magów byłoby o to trudno.  
– Masz rację...  
Telamon Tanthul powstał unosząc dłoń. Szmer wokół stołu zamarł.  
– Witam wszystkich i niech zadzwonią kielichy. Na chwałę Netherilu!  
– Chwała! - zakrzyknęli goście. Uczta rozpoczęła się.  
K'reen odczekała jakieś pół godziny. Gdy Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona ogłosiła toast, na chwałę lorda Arunsuna, K'reen przechyliła się w stronę lady Czarnogrzywej.  
– Wyborna uczta, milady. Brakuje tylko tancerzy i akrobatów.  
– I trefnisia – kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem – Oraz tresowanego niedźwiedzia. A jeśli chodzi o tańce to już niedługo będziemy pląsać. Dość tu miejsca dla kilkunastu par.  
– Nie widzę orkiestry.  
– Cóż, to miała być niespodzianka, ale co tam. Będę osobiście animować orkiestrę w stylu Waterdeep. Oczywiście zaklęciem.  
– Nie zakłóci to twej radości z uczty, pani? Dodam, że zasłużonej. Lord Arunsun z pewnością będzie z ciebie zadowolony.  
– A skąd. I dziękuję. Także za wasz pot i krew. Dobrze przysłużyliście się naszej sprawie. Gdyby zwyciężył kto inny niż wy lub Spadające Gwiazdy bylibyśmy w gorszej sytuacji podczas rozmów z lordem Tanthulem.  
– Niebo słyszało, ziemia słyszała. Kiedy twa świta wraca do Waterdeep, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
– Niedługo. Po uczcie mamy jeszcze kilka dyplomatycznych drobiazgów do załatwienia.  
– Miałabyś coś przeciw temu byśmy zabrali się z wami? Tak się składa, że mamy parę spraw do załatwienia w Mieście Wspaniałości.  
Spadająca Gwiazda zerknęła na rozmówczynię ponad krawędzią pucharu.  
– To może być, cóż, trudne. Zjawiliśmy się tu przez portal lorda Arunsuna, który to osobiście założył blokadę paczącą. Nikt kto nie nosi znaku Spadających Gwiazd, nie może przejść przez bramę.  
– Cóż – K'reen pociągnęła mały łyk ze swego pucharu – Szkoda, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy. Popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale bylibyśmy chyba mile widzianymi gośćmi na dworze w Waterdeep?  
– Po tym czego tu dokonaliście Lord Arunsun z pewnością powita was przyjaźnie – Kira skinęła ozdobiona szmaragdowym diademem głową uśmiechając się życzliwie.  
– Wybornie! - K'reen odpowiedziała uśmiechem unosząc puchar – Za Waterdeep, lorda Arunsuna i jego współpracowników.  
– Zdrowie!

*****

Muzyka fletów, kitar i bębnów, lutni i harf, tamburynów i obojów. Magiczna orkiestra grała na przemian skoczne tańce i melodyjne ballady.  
– Orsonie, no chodź! - Shiris ciągnęła mężczyznę na parkiet.  
– Nie umiem tańczyć – wycedził wojownik.  
– Oj tam! Nauczę cię.  
– Nie.  
– Bo pójdę tańczyć z kimś innym!  
– Wolna droga.  
– Och! - rozgniewana rudowłosa uniosła dumnie głowę i ruszyła wzdłuż komnaty oburącz przytrzymując suknię – Drahen, tak?  
– Jestem, śliczna – elegancko ubrany szermierz wstał zza stołu – Zatańczymy?  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
– Nie cała, zapewniam...  
Po parkiecie wirowało kilkanaście par. Tradycyjne Netherilskie tańce mieszały się z mniej godnymi i bardziej skocznymi rytmikami z powierzchni.  
– Naprawdę umiesz tańczyć, Drahen!  
– Tylko kilka tańców pospólstwa. Ty pewnie mogłabyś mnie nauczyć tańców arystokratów.  
– Jakich tam arystokratów. Jestem prostą dziewczyną w eleganckiej sukni.  
– Piękną prostą dziewczyną w eleganckiej sukni...  
Nagle na ramię Drahena opadła ciężka dłoń. Wojownik obrócił się błyskawicznie, ale Orson nie wykonał żadnego wrogiego ruchu, gdy obaj mężczyźni stanęli naprzeciw siebie.  
– Odbijam, jeśli pozwolisz.  
Drahen zerknął na Shiris, ta musnęła jego ramię.  
– Pozwól, że zatańczę ze swym mężczyzną.  
Wojownik skrzywił się lekko, poddając z westchnieniem.  
– Gdybym był jeszcze potrzebny...  
– Znajdę cię – uśmiechnęła się do niego Shiris – Idź.  
– Tylko nie każ mi tańczyć tiganzy – mruknął Orson obejmując rozbawioną kobietę w talii, zamknął jej dłoń w swojej.  
– Nauczę cię. Orsonie?  
– Hmm?  
– Świetnie się spisałeś podczas walki. Doceniam to.  
– Aha.  
– Tylko nie myśl, że ten taniec, ta noc, to jedynie nagroda. Naprawdę chcę z tobą tańczyć, partnerze. Mój mężczyzno.  
Zakłopotany Orson poczuł jej usta na swoich. Przymknął oczy.  
– Tak...

*****

– Kiedy ostatnio tańczyliśmy, Crag?  
– Nie pamiętam. Chyba jeszcze w domu. Ale chyba nie wyszliśmy z wprawy. Przynajmniej ty nie wyszłaś.  
– Głupoty gadasz – uśmiechnęła się R'eena – Nadal potrafisz prowadzić w tańcu. Crag? - kobieta złożyła mężczyźnie głowę na piersi.  
– Hmmm?  
– Nie jedz dziś niczego z ostrymi przyprawami, dobrze?  
– Oczywiście – Kruk pogładził włosy swej kobiety.

*****

– Zatańczysz, wojowniku?  
Jin oderwał się od kontemplacji wina w kołysanym pucharze. Uniósł wzrok.  
Jasnowłosa, ciemnooka kobieta elfów, w skromnej srebrzystej sukni uśmiechała się do niego szczerze. Jak jej było...?  
– Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona, prawda?  
– Tak. A ty jestes T'ien Jin. Wojownik z Kara tur jakich mało. Zatańczysz ze mną?  
– Z przyjemnością, Pani.  
Dołączyli do tańczących par. Alysa obserwowała mężczyznę spod opuszczonych rzęs.  
– Nauczysz mnie tańca z twoich stron?  
– Jak sobie życzysz. Ale może przy innej okazji. A teraz zatańczmy lansjera, jest dużo bardziej zmysłowy niż kara turskie pląsy i bardziej pasuje do sytuacji.  
– Ale musisz mnie poprowadzić. Nie znam kroków tego tańca.  
– Oczywiście...

*****

Zabawa przeciągnęła się długo w noc.  
Gdy blady cień księżyca w drugiej kwadrze zdołał przebić się przez zasłonę cienia otulającą miasto, igry powoli dobiegały końca. Goście arcymaga, mniej lub bardziej syci trunków, potraw i zabawy, zaznawali najpierwotniejszej rozkoszy w zaciszu swych komnat. Cała cytadela poddała się władzy wina, Netherilska elita przeżywała swą kolejną młodość.  
Sabih, jak jeden z nielicznych, nie znalazł tej nocy damskiego towarzystwa. Zasypiał w swej izbie z poduszką na głowie by odciąć się od miłosnych szeptów i westchnień bombardujących jego zmysły ze wszystkich stron.  
W końcu zasnął. Pozostał szóstka usnęła dużo później.  
Słodkich snów.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walka ze smokiem nic nie wnosi do fabuły, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać...

„Ja, R'eena z Davos, kontynuuję dziennik. Od ostatniego wpisu minęło sporo czasu więc najwyższa pora na kontynuację.  
Nasi dzielni wojownicy zwyciężyli w igrzyskach gladiatorów w enklawie cienia. A lord Telamon, co rzadkie u magów, dotrzymał słowa i wspólnie z panem kapłanem „Honor jest dla słabych!” zdjęli z nas swój geas. I pomyśleć, że w nich nie wierzyłam.  
Kolejne dwa dni minęły na słodkim nieróbstwie. Nasza siódemka spokojnie włóczyła się po enklawie ciesząc łaską i gościnnością lorda Telamona. No, może niekoniecznie siódemka, raczej szóstka. K'reen cały czas trzymała się blisko dworu, wyczekując na kolejny ruch lady Czarnogrzywej. Po tym, co odsłonił przed nami Sabih, nie trzeba było się śpieszyć...”

*****

– Naprawdę możemy zatrzymać te piękne stroje, biżuterię i kosmetyki? Kapitalnie – K'reen zatarła dłonie.  
– Byleby oddali nasz sprzęt. Sabih, tobie już oddali ekwipunek?  
– Jasne Craggoth, mam wszystko. Hmm, hm, miecz, podstawowy sprzęt, karty...  
– Karty? Nie gram z tobą. Pewnie kantujesz.  
– Nigdy gdy chodzi o karty. Grę traktuje poważnie. Zresztą to nie są zwykłe karty.  
– Znaczy zawsze masz fula? Dobra magia, podoba mi się.  
– Popatrz sobie.  
Kruk zerknął na elegancką kartę do tarota. Miast Wielkiego Arkana karta przedstawiała obrośnięte wrzosem wzgórze, w dalszej perspektywie widniało otoczone jasnymi murami miasto o dumnych wieżycach. Cała scena kąpała się w słonecznym blasku.  
– Ha. To tarot? – Zakharczyk skinął głową – Widziałem parę talii, ale takiej karty jeszcze nie.  
– Talie do tarota różnią się między sobą, ale zawsze przedstawiają wędrówkę przez życie, aż do zbawienia. Zaczyna się od Głupca, kończy na karcie Świata. Ale to nie jest zwykła karta, przedstawia Waterdeep. Mam jeszcze kilkanaście takich kart z różnych lokacji. Domyślasz się do czego służy ta talia?  
– Nie gadaj, że do komunikacji...  
– Też, ale ich podstawowa funkcja to transport. W każdej chwili mogę przejść przez kartę do przedstawionego na niej miejsca, a wy możecie przejść ze mną...  
– Niech to! Gdzie zdobyłeś te artefakty?  
– Sam je namalowałem. Planuję jeszcze zrobić jedną kartę Waterdeep gdybyśmy mieli się rozdzielić.  
– Wybornie! Wybornie...

*****

– To dzisiaj! – K'reen rzekła z radością – Dzisiaj Spadające Gwiazdy wracają do Waterdeep. Szykujcie się. Damy im trochę czasu by zdali raport Khelbenowi i przeniesiemy się dzięki karcie Sabiha. Dobrze mówię?  
– Bez zarzutu – Zakharczyk skinął głową.  
– No to już! Zbierajcie klamoty! Widzimy się na placu przed cytadelą za dwie godziny...

*****

Przejście przez kartę okazało się łatwe i przyjemne. Żadnych obelżywych gestów zwanych magicznymi i żadnych wyzwisk w Smoczym języku. Sabih po prostu skoncentrował się na wizerunku Waterdeep, a chwilę później obraz stał się trójwymiarowy, rosnąc i zyskując na realizmie. Wzgórze i miasto urosło, z karty powiało ciepłym wiatrem. Wstąpiliśmy w ósemkę, bo wspólnie z Wiosną, w szarość świtu...

*****

– To jest Waterdeep? A myślałem, że Suzail jest wielkim miastem – Craggoth kręcił głową.  
– „Zobaczyć Waterdeep i umrzeć?” - zakpiła Wiosna.  
– Ha ha haaaa...  
– Żarty żartami ale w obrębie murów miejskich żyje przeszło sto trzydzieści tysięcy stałych rezydentów, a jeśliby doliczyć przyjezdnych ta liczba staje się jeszcze bardziej imponująca – R'eena podziwiała widoki – W sumie stali mieszkańcy, przyjezdni i mieszkańcy okolicznych farm to populacja około miliona mieszkańców. Milion! Umiecie to sobie wyobrazić?  
– Robi wrażenie – przyznała K'reen – Wchodzimy?  
– Wchodzimy.

*****

Rzucało się w oczy, że mieszkańcy Miasta Wspaniałości dbali o swe bezpieczeństwo. Mury miejskie, wysokie na blisko dwadzieścia kroków, zwieńczone krępymi bastionami, na całej długości pokryte były inskrypcjami opisującymi przebieg oblężeń miasta przez wraże armie. Wrota Wschodu, wykonane z alabastru, dzięki magii były mocne niczym z żelaza, a gwardia miejska przez całą dobę stała na posterunku. Długa kolejka do bramy, wbrew pozorom rozładowywała się całkiem szybko i oczekiwanie nie trwało dłużej niż godzinę. Ósemka awanturników, pod czujnym spojrzeniem gwardzistów, w końcu dostała się do środka, w ślad za drużynami kawalerii, wozami i dwukółkami chłopów i kupców, pieszymi mnichami i kapłanami, lektykami bogaczy.  
Dzięki sztuce, czy to magicznej czy architektonicznej, czekając przed bramą słyszało się tylko szum miasta. Dźwięk, po przekroczeniu bramy, potężniał. Mimo wczesnej pory, na ulicach Korony Północy przelewały się tłumy mieszkańców i przyjezdnych.  
Jak tłumaczyła R'eena, Waterdeep było jednym z najbardziej kosmopolitycznych miast Krain. Na ulicach, przy straganach i w sklepach można było zauważyć przedstawicieli wszelkich cywilizowanych ras Faerunu. I nie tylko Faerunu.  
Oto ulicą maszeruje dumny niebianin, wyrastający ponad tłum. Posągowe ciało i rysy, na biodrach spódnica od kolczugi, na mocarnej piersi zbroja. Na plecach, między skrzydłami barwy popiołu, miecz, jeden z tych, które w dobrym ręku mogą przeciąć trzech ludzi naraz i pozwolić na dokonanie bohaterskich czynów.  
Aasimon nieoczekiwanie zerknął na drużynę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się jasny uśmiech gdy rzekł do R'eeny.  
– Witaj, mała siostro.  
– Bądź pozdrowiony, Pięknoskrzydły – kobieta skinęła głową uśmiechając się również.  
– Pierwszy raz w tym mieście?  
– Tak.  
– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
– Dziękuję, ale nie potrzebujemy nic więcej niż twe błogosławieństwo.  
– Godne słowa. Udzielam ze szczerego serca. Bywaj, siostrzyczko.  
– Bywaj, wysłanniku Jasności.  
Drużyna zerkała ciekawie. Tylko Craggoth nie sprawiał wrażenia zaskoczonego.  
– Jesteś niebiańskiej krwi? - zainteresował się Jin.  
– Tak, choć niewiele tej krwi. Anielski pradziadek.  
– Moja księżniczka... - Kruk uśmiechnął się do swej Pani.  
– Przestań się ze mną droczyć, Craggocie Kruku – kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem - Zresztą mamy tu ciekawsze sprawy niż ta. No rozejrzyjcie się. Czy to nie wspaniałe miasto?  
Faktycznie było co podziwiać. Rzucało się w oczy, że tutejsza architektura w niczym nie przypominała enklawy cienia. Kupieckie kamienice, pałace arystokracji, sklepy i domy jedno- i wielorodzinne, świątynie i manufaktury, wszystkie cieszyły oczy. Brakowało tu ścisku typowego dla miast południa. Mieszkańcy tej metropolii wyraźnie lubowali się w przestrzeni.  
Większość budynków otaczały miejskie parki i żywopłoty. Charakterystyczne gonty w kształcie smoków, spadziste dachy, starannie wykute schodki prowadzące do drzwi wejściowych. Przed każdym domem i sklepem stał głaz ozdobiony runami głoszącymi jak się zwą i czym trudnią mieszkańcy tego budynku. Tłumy przelewające się po brukowanych ulicach, cieszyły oczy różnorodnością strojów, biżuterii i tatuaży. Gwar dziesiątek języków i dialektów wypełniał uszy, a gdy drużyna wkroczyła do Dzielnicy Handlowej zdawało się, że każdy z tutejszych chce coś kupić lub sprzedać gdy tylko wyrazi się zainteresowanie jego przyodziewkiem, duszą lub członkami rodziny.  
– Istny Gladsheim – mruknął sceptycznie Kruk.  
– Pochodzisz z północy, prawda, Craggoth? - zainteresował się T'ien.  
– Skąd ta pewność?  
– Cóż, klniesz się na krew olbrzymów i Thora więc...  
– Aha. Pochodzę z Silverymoon. Myślicie, ze to miasto jest wspaniale? Zajrzyjcie do mego gniazda. Silverymoon to najbardziej szlachetne miasto północy, wszyscy żyją tam w zgodzie i szacunku. Nie wspominając, że to centrum kultury i magii. A lady Alustriel...  
– Darujcie mojemu mężczyźnie - uśmiechnęła się R'eena – Raz na jakiś czas otwiera mu się róg obfitości z opowieściami o rodzinnych stronach. Wszystko czego chcecie, oprócz wyjaśnienia czemu opuścił ten raj na ziemi - rozbawiona psioniczka w ostatniej chwili uniknęła małego chłopca, który mało na nią nie wpadł, goniąc piłkę.  
– Trzeba szanować swe korzenie. Teraz jesteśmy wędrowcami, ale kiedyś wrócimy do domu. Własne miejsce, do którego się przynależy. To daje siłę – rzekł prosto Orson i pozostali zgodzili się z nim.

*****

Po kilkugodzinnym zwiedzaniu drużyna postanowiła uzupełnić braki w żołądkach, a przy okazji zapoznać się z estetyką miejscowej kuchni...  
– Mięso! - warczał Jin – Pragnę zatopić kły w pysznym mięsie!  
...co im się udało. Nowe smaki, egzotyczne przyprawy, interesujące bukiety win...  
\- Tylko nie pijcie za dużo! – ostrzegała K'reen – Za godzinę mamy audiencję u lorda Arunsuna!  
...z żalem pożegnali niewielką sympatyczną knajpkę o nazwie, bodajże, Bilskirnir...  
– To od pałacu Thora w Asgardzie – tłumaczył Kruk..  
...i udali się w kierunku wieży Czarnokija, którą to wskazał im uprzejmy właściciel knajpki.

*****

Dwie godziny później.  
– Mistrz Arunsun nie przyjmuje dziś gości. Odejdźcie, dobrzy ludzie.  
Pryszczaty nastolatek, w prostej tunice i bryczesach, odmówił drużynie uprzejmie acz stanowczo. Craggoth mrugnął do R'eeny, jakby chciał powiedzieć - „No widzisz! Wszędzie tak samo!”. R'eena uśmiechnęła się - „Czarodzieje wszystkich Krain, łączcie się”!  
– Powiedz nam, proszę, czy w wieżycy mistrza przebywa w tej chwili lady Czarnogrzywa lub lady z Burzy Zrodzona? - R'eena pytała uprzejmie.  
– Hm, owszem – odparł chłopiec – A jaką sprawę mają państwo do lady?  
– To sprawa osobista. Przekaż im proszę, ze goście z enklawy cienia przybyli i czekają na posłuchanie.  
– Oczywiście, oczywiście...

*****

– Piękna suknia, milady – rzekła uprzejmie K'reen.  
– Dziękuję, moja droga, piękny makijaż założyłaś. Choć twej urodzie to niepotrzebne.  
– Miło słyszeć. To twe komnaty?  
– Zgadza się. Będziemy tu mogli porozmawiać prywatnie. Choć cała wieża jest zabezpieczona przed wieszczeniem, to tu zasłony są najmocniejsze. Pracuję nad nimi od lat.  
– Czuję to.  
– Herbaty lub wina?  
– Herbaty, prosimy.  
Uczeń udał się do kuchni, a K'reen i jej rozmówczyni wymieniały taktowne uwagi przełamując lody. Reszta drużyny, usadowiona wokół okrągłego stołu słuchała spokojnie.  
Gdy podano gorącą herbatę z miodem po ob stronach czuło się już sympatię. Jeszcze kilka uwag.  
– Czego potrzebujesz, lady K'reen?  
– Mieliśmy nadzieje, że spotkamy lorda Arunsuna. Chodzi o to – tu K'reen uniosła rękaw sukni ukazując trzy piętna – Z przykrością informuję, że to lord Arunsun nas tak naznaczył. Między innymi on.  
– Jestem pewna, że miał swe powody. Jak rozumiem pragniecie się z nim spotkać jak najszybciej?  
– Jak najszybciej, tak.  
– Będziecie musieli trochę poczekać. Na pocieszenie powiem, że w wieży nie działa magia waszych znaków. Możecie się więc odprężyć.  
– Rozumiemy i dziękujemy.  
– Wybornie. Kyle – czarodziejka wezwała chłopca – Powiadom mistrza, że ma ważnych gości i że bylibyśmy wdzięczni gdyby znalazł dla nich trochę czasu...

*****

Do komnaty na szczycie wieży prowadziły spiralnie skręcone schody. Jeszcze proste drzwi z dębu obitego żelazem...  
Izba, oświetlona potężnym, dyszącym żarem paleniskiem, w kształcie łba monstrualnej ryby, była bardzo oszczędnie umeblowana. Szafa na ubrania w rogu. Dwie skrzynie lśniące żelaznymi okuciami, takie w jakich trzyma się cenne rękopisy i zwoje.. Biurko i krzesło w pobliżu wąskiej strzelnicy w murze. I to wszystko.  
Ani śladu arcymaga.  
Chłopiec przyłożył palec do ust uśmiechając się psotnie. Po czym, bez cienia wahania, wstąpił w palenisko. Zniknął momentalnie. Pojawił się chwilę później, wychylając się z ognia do połowy ciała, wzywając drużynę.  
Orson wszedł pierwszy.

*****

Kolejną komnatę oświetlało przedpołudniowe słońce wlewające się ciepłym blaskiem przez portal na balkon. Znajdował się tam tylko stół zastawiony dla kilku osób i krzesła w liczbie ośmiu. Jedno było już zajęte.  
– Tutaj.  
Mocny dźwięczny męski głos. Drużyna wstąpiła na balkon.  
Momentalnie ich policzki musnął wiatr o smaku soli. Z balkonu, aż po horyzont, ciągnęło się morze, ciemnozielonymi falami atakujące nabrzeże. Statki i okręty, setki pracowników portowych, masa towarów, marynarze, żołnierze okrętowi , urzędnicy w czarnych togach.  
Przy stole na balkonie siedział Khelben Arunsun zwany Czarnokijem.  
Craggoth rozpoznał go momentalnie choć nigdy wcześniej nie widział czarodzieja. Dumny, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, o ciemnej grzywie i zadbanej brodzie przez którą biegło charakterystyczne siwe pasmo. Twarz wysmagana wiatrem, opalona słońcem. Prosta szata w ciemnej barwie, żadnej biżuterii oprócz dwu kolczyków, małych złotych kółeczek. Na nogach proste wiązane marynarskie sandały. Ten mężczyzna robił wrażenie, nawet gdy, jak teraz, siedział nad wieczerzą.  
– Nie stójcie tak, siadajcie proszę – mag wskazał na krzesła – Właśnie szykowałem się na posiłek, chętnie zjem w towarzystwie. Kosztowaliście już kuchni Waterdeep?  
– Tak, milordzie – rzekła uprzejmie K'reen – Ale z przyjemnością skosztujemy raz jeszcze.  
– Ależ proszę, zwykły posiłek. Chleb z mięsem, ser, twaróg, owoce i wino z winnic na południowych stokach. Smacznego!  
– Dziękujemy – drużyna odpowiedziała chórem.  
Wzięto się za jedzenie. Podczas posiłku, zgodnie z miejscowym zwyczajem, nie rozmawiano o niczym ważniejszym niż pogoda. Khelben zdawał się być zajęty wyłącznie jedzeniem, ale towarzysze zdawali sobie sprawę, że bacznie obserwuje każdy ich gest.  
Wiosna, zwinna mimo swej tuszy, wskoczyła na stół, miauczeniem domagając się uwagi. Czarnokij zerknął.  
– Kicia! - mruknął gładząc zwierzątko, kotka zamruczała rozkosznie – Jesteś rozumna, prawda? Jak to z nią jest? - To ostatnie pytanie zadał Jinowi.  
– Jest rozumna i wszystko rozumie. A rozmawiamy z nią w myślach.  
– Pomyśl do mnie, malutka – zamruczał czarodziej – Ach, Sihaja! Wiosna Pustyni, interesujące...  
Po posiłku talerze ulotniły się, zebrane przez niewidzialne sługi. Arcymag poklepał się po brzuchu i sięgnął po fajkę.  
– Zapalicie? Nie? W takim razie ja też odpuszczę. Do rzeczy. Kiira i Alysa zdążyły już zdać raport stąd wiem jaka rolę odegraliście w enklawie cienia. Jakim sposobem dostaliście się tu tak szybko? Czuję w tym magię wysokiego stopnia.  
Sabih zerknął na Craggotha. Nie widząc śladu sprzeciwu wydobył futerał i podał go Khelbenowi. Czarodziej starannie obejrzał losowo wyciągniętą kartę.  
– Świat – pokazał Czarnokij – A myślałem, że wyciągnę kartę Głupca. Czy ich funkcje zależą od wizerunku? Innymi słowy, czy różnią się od siebie?  
– Nie – odparł Sabih uprzejmie – Każda z nich jest bramą do lokacji przedstawionej na wizerunku.  
– Interesujące. Mam chęć by dokładnie zbadać kartę w laboratorium. Użyczysz mi jedną z nich?  
– Z chęcią. O proszę, to karta ruin Yulash. Podobno znajduje się pod nimi świątynia Moandera, Pana Szlamu.  
– No tak – mruknął mag – Yulash. To niebezpiecznie prowadzi nas do kolejnej sprawy. Pieczęcie. Jedna z nich jest moja. Kolejna, czarownika zwanego Elfem z mroźnej północy. A ta – wskazał na kartę Yulash - to znak Mogion od Moandera.  
– Z pewnością miałeś swój powód by nas naznaczyć – rzekła spokojnie R'eena – Skoro w enklawie przysłużyliśmy się sprawie Spadających Gwiazd, czy odwdzięczysz się nam i zdejmiesz swe piętno?  
– Mogę to zrobić w każdej chwili. Pytanie, czy warto.  
– Innymi słowy musimy się jeszcze wam przysłużyć, czy tak? – K'reen była spokojna niczym głaz.  
– Poniekąd – mag zrewanżował się spokojem.  
– To poniekąd – mruknęła Shiris - Oznacza coś paskudnego.  
– Nie powiedziałbym. Czy wiecie dlaczego was naznaczyłem?  
– By nas skłonić do pomagania wbrew naszej woli?  
– To ostateczność. Zaiste, podstawową funkcją tej pieczęci jest niwelowanie wpływów moich braci i sióstr w Sztuce. Innymi słowy, gdy znów zostaniecie zniewoleni magią, mogę wykorzystać mój znak by was uwolnić. Czy to jest dla was coś warte?  
– Innymi słowy – K'reen powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem zwrot maga – Postawiłeś znak by nam pomóc?  
– Poniekąd. Jeśli chodzi o wasze usługi to zrobiliście już swoje, spokojnie mógłbym was uwolnić i odprawić z nagrodą. Ale będziecie mieli jeszcze do czynienia z Elfem i Mogion. Moja propozycja, skorzystajcie ze swej magii i odwiedźcie ich, a ja zadbam by nie spętali oni was w krytycznej chwili.  
– Czego oni właściwie od nas chcą? - żachnęła się K'reen – Czemu nie dacie nam w spokoju żyć? O czym śnisz, milordzie?  
– Nie wam znać moje sny – rzekł spokojnie arcymag – Czy przyjmiecie moją propozycję?  
Drużyna spojrzała po sobie niepewnie. Przy stole zapadła cisza. Khelben czekał cierpliwie.  
– Mamy prośbę – rzekł w końcu Jin.  
– Tak?  
– Alysa z Burzy Zrodzona. Polubiłem ją. Chciałbym by nam towarzyszyła.  
– Niech tak będzie. Jak planujecie zabrać się za sprawę?  
– Podzielimy się na dwie grupy – Jin wypowiedział zawczasu przygotowane słowa – Craggoth, R'eena, Shiris, Orson i Sabih odwiedzą Elfa. Ja, K'reen, Wiosna i Alysa udamy się do Yulash. Sabih, narysujesz nam kartę Waterdeep?  
– Oczywiście.  
– Zaś ja, ze swej strony, wyposażę was w przedmioty, które mogą się okazać przydatne. Jesteście mymi emisariuszami – Khelben uniósł kubek wina – Za słuszną sprawę!  
– Za sprawę!

*****

Ekipa świeżo upieczonych Spadających Gwiazd jeszcze przez jakiś czas wieczerzała z Lordem Khelbenem. Czas płynął gładko i przyjemnie na kulturalnej rozmowie, a członkowie drużyny stopniowo uczyli się coraz bardziej szanować tego mężczyznę, który to ofiarował im wolność jakby to był kamyk znaleziony na poboczu drogi.  
Ostatecznie czarodziej nie odmówił sobie fajeczki po posiłku, ale nikomu nie przeszkadzało jego niegroźne w sumie przyzwyczajenie. Otoczony chmurą fajkowego dymu arcymag wyglądał niczym demon na urlopie. Wszystko szło gładko i przyjemnie.  
Do chwili gdy portal w kształcie łba ryby nie wypluł z siebie młodocianego ucznia czarodzieja. Chłopiec zdyszany i zaoferowany dopadł do stołu.  
\- Spokojnie - jego mentor rzekł krótko - Złap oddech i mów składnie.  
\- Mistrzu - młodzieniec zastosował się do rady - straże na nabrzeżu...  
\- Co z nimi?  
\- Strażnicy meldują, że w odległości kilku kilometrów od nabrzeża pojawił się niebieski smok!  
\- Spokojnie, chłopcze. W jakim kierunku ten smok wędruje?  
\- Na przystań, mistrzu! W kierunku okrętów i statków na redzie! O, już go widać!  
Faktycznie, w odległości niespełna kilku kilometrów, pojawił się latający kształt. Z tej odległości nie dało się precyzyjnie ocenić jego rozmiaru. Można jednak było sobie wyobrazić jego masę porównując go choćby do uciekających przed nim w popłochu stad mew. Każdy ruch skrzydeł niósł go w kierunku nabrzeża Waterdeep. Niczym pokryta błękitnymi łuskami strzała, potężny stwór zbliżał się z każdą chwilą.  
\- Cóż, nie ma wyjścia, trzeba robić to co robić trzeba. Kyle.  
\- Tak, mistrzu?  
\- Przekaż wiadomość lady Srebrnorękiej i lady Czarnogrzywej...  
\- Już jestem, Khelbenie - czarnowłosa czarodziejka nie wiedzieć skąd i kiedy znalazła się na balkonie - Smok, słyszałam. Jeśli to stary smok to nie ma co liczyć na to że straże portowe i czarodzieje portowi sobie z nim poradzą. Pozwól że przejdę i załatwię sprawę. Innymi słowy rzucę smokowi wyzwanie...  
\- Nic z tego, Kiira. Jako pierwszy lord Waterdeep mam swoje obowiązki. A jednym z nich jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo miasta i jego mieszkańców Zostań tutaj, a gdy zjawi się Laeral, razem zadbacie o bezpieczeństwo wieży. Ja przejdę na nabrzeże i odeprę napaść. Wy - zwrócił się do drużyny - poczekajcie tutaj. W razie potrzeby brońcie mej siedziby.  
\- Nie puścimy cię samego - rzekł Sabih spokojnie - Pozwól że chociaż jedno z nas pójdzie tam by chronić cię przed bezpośrednią napaścią. Tym kimś będę ja.  
\- Ani słowa więcej. Zostaniecie tu i nie ruszycie się choćby mi wnętrzności wyrywał. Dajcie słowo.  
Sabih zacisnął zęby.  
\- Nie dam ci słowa. Pójdę z tobą. Tak postanowiłem - zakończył z mocą Zakharczyk.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, możesz iść. Ale tylko ty, reszta zostaje na miejscu.  
Czarodziej zakrzątnął się sprawnie. Na jego gest na balkonie otworzyło się przejście. Obaj mężczyźni, nie czekając, przeszli. Brama zamknęła się, zaś otworzyła się jej bliźniaczka na nabrzeżu portowym. W jednej chwili Khelben Arunsun i jego towarzysz znaleźli się na pozycji, z której mogli rzucić wyzwanie atakującej bestii.  
W ciągu kilku minut, które minęły od zakończenia rozmowy na balkonie, smok zdołał pokonać znaczną odległość. W chwili gdy wojownik i mag stanęli na twardym kamieniu nabrzeża bestia była już w zasięgu ataku i zaatakowała natychmiast rozwierając paszczę i wypluwając błyskawicę.  
Jeden ze statków na Redzie, mała pinasa, trafiona elektrycznym łukiem, dosłownie rozpadła się na płonące deski. Szczęśliwie na pokładzie nie było żadnego marynarza ale i tak pierwszy Lord zaklął z furią.   
Wzmocniony magią głos Khelbena rozległ się niczym grzmot.  
\- Witaj w Waterdeep,o Agzastamnie! Czego szukasz w naszym mieście, łuskowata poczwaro?  
\- KHEEEELBEN! - głos bestii jak syk rozpalonego żelaza.  
\- Szukasz więc mnie? To był twój ostatni błąd!  
Jeszcze jeden skok przez bramę i dwójka towarzyszy znalazła się na pokładzie potężnej  
czterdziestowiosłowej galery, z żaglem ozdobionym godłem Waterdeep. Basen portowy, wzburzony przez smocze skrzydła, falował wprawiając okręty i statki w nerwowy taniec na kotwicach. Bestia rozcinając chmury runęła w dół niczym pocisk z katapulty. Prosto na głowę Khelbena.   
W ostatnim momencie, z iście arcymistrzowskią wprawą, czarodziej postawił zasłonę, chroniącą zarówno jego jak i Sabiha przed smoczymi kłami i pazurami. Potwór przeciągnął szponami po nieustępliwej tarczy i z dzikim wrzaskiem wzniósł się w górę by nabrać impetu do kolejnego ataku.  
Sabih, z mieczem w dłoni, stał przed magiem więc tylko on usłyszał jak Khelben nuci melodyjny zaśpiew. W jednej chwili jego dłonie otoczyła szkarłatno - purpurowa chmura płomienia rozrastająca się niczym małe słońce i kąpiąca zarówno Sabiha, jak i okręt, gorącym blaskiem.  
W następnej chwili potężna kula ognia oderwała się od palców maga i niczym strzała pomknęła w kierunku smoka. A w ślad za nią następna i kolejna i kolejna w sumie siedem kul skierowało się w kierunku bestii niczym przyciągane jakąś siłą.   
Smok ryknął. Kurcząc skrzydło skręcił zwinnie omijając dwie pierwsze kule. Trzecia dosłownie osmaliła mu łuski. Smok zachwiał się w locie. Starczyło. Kolejne cztery kule ognia sięgnęły brzucha i skrzydeł bestii. Eksplozja i fala żaru były tak potężne że wszyscy, zarówno ci, którzy znajdowali się na nabrzeżu, jak i ci którzy jeszcze nie opuścili zagrożonych jednostek, innymi słowy wszyscy, z wyjątkiem lorda Arunsuna, padli na kolana.  
Smok, otoczony chmurą ognia i dymu spadał bezwładnie prosto w morskie fale. Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Bestia dysponowała co najmniej ludzką inteligencją i teraz też próbowała zwieść maga symulując klęskę. Spadała nim jej paszcza niemal dotknęła fal. W ostatniej chwili potwór wyrównał lot i szorując brzuchem po skórze oceanu niczym pocisk pomknął w kierunku wroga rozwierając paszczę. Kolejna błyskawica skoczyła w kierunku maga.  
Tym razem Khelben nie musiał używać magii do obrony. Sabih dopadł do rufy, z mieczem w dłoni, rozszczepiając błyskawicę jednym cięciem. Aż zatoczył się od ciosu. Niemniej smocze zionięcie, wymierzone w czarodzieja, rozpadło się na pojedyncze iskry.  
Smok, przyśpieszając do maksimum, przemknął ponad pokładem galery, próbując impetem przelotu połamać maszty, skruszyć pokład, zepchnąć czarodzieja w morskie fale. Nic dobrego mu to nie przyniosło. Impet przelotu został pochłonięty kolejną magiczną tarczą, jednocześnie lord Waterdeep dokończył ofensywne zaklęcie. Smok zachwiał się w locie, jego ryk wyrażał już nie tyle drapieżną żądzę mordu co raczej kompletne pomieszanie i zagubienie. Chwiejąc się w locie, Agzastamn, bijąc rozpaczliwie skrzydłami starał się jak najbardziej oddalić od swego dręczyciela. To już był koniec, niemalże...  
Między palcami czarodzieja zaczęła rosnąć i pulsować srebrno-czarna sfera pożerająca światło. Stale rozrastając się osiągnęła wreszcie rozmiar ciskanych przed chwilą kul płomieni. Arcymag uniósł ją wyżej takim gestem jakby piastował w dłoniach coś bardzo cennego. Ostatnie słowo mocy sprawiło że sfera przekształciła się rozżarzoną linię niczym pocisk ścigając oddalającego się smoka. Chwilę później na horyzoncie ścieżka mocy osiągnęła swój cel. Błysnęło, cel zaklęcia otoczyły cztery koncentryczne promienie, a w następnym momencie doszło do eksplozji, przy której poprzednie wybuchy kul płomieni były niczym więcej jak drobnymi błyskami. Kula rozszerzyła się, przez chwilę drżała i pulsowała emitując światło i dźwięk, po czym zapadła się do środka pod własnym ciężarem. Kilka minut które minęły od utkania zaklęcia zarówno po sferze jak i po smoku nie było ani śladu.  
\- Skończone! - rzekł mag, klepnąwszy Sabiha w plecy - Dobra robota. wracajmy na nabrzeże. Muszę się upewnić że nikomu nic się nie stało.  
Kolejny portal wypluł ich na twardy grunt. Pracownicy portowi, marynarze, urzędnicy i inni rezydenci portu, zgromadzili się wokół lorda i jego pomocnika. Z każdą chwilą narastało skandowanie, rozbrzmiewały słowa uznania i podzięki.  
\- Lord Arunsun! Mag jakich mało!  
\- Dziękujemy, panie! Gdyby nie ty...  
\- Jesteś wielki, arcymistrzu!  
\- Dosyć już tego - czar wzmacniający głos Khelbena wciąż działał - Bierzmy się do pracy. Upewnijmy się że nikt nie ucierpiał A jeśli tak się stało co prędzej trzeba odtransportować rannych do lecznicy. Oczyśćcie też basen portowy z pływających tam desek. Do dzieła!   
Rozgadani pracownicy rozeszli się, jeśli nie entuzjastycznie to przynajmniej posłusznie, każdy do swej pracy. Zaś Khelben, otworzył kolejny portal w jednej chwili przemieszczając się na balkon swej wieży. Sabih, towarzyszył mu niczym cień.  
\- Lordzie Arunsun.  
\- Tak?  
\- Nie traktuj tego jak próbę podlizywania się, ale jako dziecko marzyłem, że kiedyś stanę z mieczem w dłoni u twojego boku. Dziękuję że dałeś mi na to szansę.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Laeral - mag zwrócił się do pięknej srebrnowłosej kobiety w szmaragdowej sukni - W mieście i wieży wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, Khelbenie - rzekła kobieta spokojnie - Ale trochę za dużo ryzykowałeś, mój panie. Takie wyzwanie tylko z jednym wojownikiem do ochrony. Dlaczego nie dałeś mi znaku? Z radością poszłabym z tobą.  
\- Wiem - odparł czarodziej łagodniej - Ale wygląda na to że nie doceniasz mojego nowego towarzysza. Jego prawe ramię dzierżące miecz, było dla mnie wystarczającą osłoną.  
Sabih wyprostował się z dumą.  
\- Laeral - rzekł mag - Proszę znajdź komnaty dla nowych Spadających Gwiazd. Ja mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Widzimy się wszyscy przy wieczornej wieczerzy, gdyż wam również mam co nieco do powiedzenia.   
\- Jesteśmy umówieni - K'reen skinęła głową.  
\- Dobrze... 


	16. Chapter 16

Spadające Gwiazdy poradziły sobie z wieczornym posiłkiem. Niewidzialne sługi zebrały resztki, zaś Khelben, jak to miał w zwyczaju, po posiłku zapalił fajeczkę. Artystycznie wydmuchując dym przyglądał się drużynie przez jego zasłonę.  
\- Do rzeczy - rzekł spokojnie - Lada chwila udacie się w podróż. Zanim jednak to nastąpi, mam dla was kilka drobiazgów, które mogą okazać się przydatne - tu czarodziej położył na stole niewielką sakwę - Po kolei.  
\- Zacznijmy od gości Śpiącego Boga. To - arcymag prowadził wykład - jest różdżka gnicia. Zdobyłem ją kilka miesięcy temu i jak dotąd nie miałem okazji by wypróbować w poważnym wyzwaniu. Sprawia, że wszystkie organizmy roślinne, a także istoty zbudowane ze szlamu zaczynają się rozpadać. Niby niezbyt przydatne, ale tym razem może się przydać.  
\- Zauważyłem, że w waszym ekwipunku znajduje się zielona różdżka uzdrawiania. Nie wątpię, że się przyda, ale na wszelki wypadek macie tu kolejną. To zielona różdżka z Omalskyne, jeden z najpotężniejszych przedmiotów uzdrawiających jakie może wykonać śmiertelnik. Tylko pięć ładunków więc używajcie jej w ostateczności, gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie.  
\- A tu macie eliksiry które dodadzą wam sił i usprawnią refleks. Jeszcze kilka zwojów. Skomponowałem je w taki sposób, by mogli ich używać także emisariusze bez potencjału magicznego. Mam też kilka sztuk zaklętego oręża i zbroi.   
\- Ja już mam - rzekła Shiris - Jin, może tobie się przyda?  
\- Nie omieszkam, tylko nie wiem czy macie mój rozmiar.  
\- Spróbuj tego napierśnika.  
\- A niech mnie! Ki Rin, popatrz, skubany dopasowuje się do kształtu ciała!  
\- Imponujące. Milordzie, czy masz jeszcze dla nas jakieś informacje które mogłyby nam pomóc w naszej misji?  
\- Jeśli chodzi grupę, która wyruszy do świątyni, pamiętajcie że ulubionym zaklęciem kapłanów Moandera jest czar paraliżu. Nie zapominajcie o różdżce gnicia, to najskuteczniejsza broń przeciwko szlamom. Przy okazji, widzę że posiadacie różdżkę błyskawic. Nie używajcie jej przeciw ruchomym roślinom. Zaś o Elfie nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt dużo, nie znam go po prostu. Słyszałem jednak, że jest minstrelem czarownikiem i specjalizuje się w iluzjach. Innymi słowy, nie wierzcie niczemu czego nie zobaczycie na własne oczy, a jeśli nawet zobaczycie, to nie wierzcie do końca. A tu są przedmioty dla was. Ten sam zestaw z wyjątkiem różdżki gnicia. Zastąpiłem ją Amuletem Otwartego Oka, jego nosiciel przebija zmysłami iluzje. Niestety, mam tylko jeden taki.  
\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał T'ien.  
\- Reszta wyjdzie w praniu. Wiecie już to co najważniejsze.  
\- No to zbierajmy się. Zaczynają zapadać ciemności. Jeśli przeniesiemy się teraz będziemy mieli całą noc żeby zbadać teren pod kątem zagrożeń. Zgadzacie się? - rzekła K'reen.  
\- Brzmi rozsądnie - Jin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No to już! Sabih, wyciągaj te swoje karty i ruszamy w drogę. Lordzie Arunsun, Lady Laeral, najwyższa pora się rozstać. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zobaczymy się za kilka dni.  
\- Jeszcze toast za powodzenie waszej misji! Zdrowie! - lady Laeral wzniosła kielich.  
\- Zdrowie! - Ósemka emisariuszy i ich chlebodawcy spełnili toast.

*****

\- Do dzieła, Ki Rin.  
\- Już. Sabih, jak to działa?  
\- Przyjrzyj się karcie. Skoncentruj całkowicie. Spróbuj uwierzyć, że to prawda Zadziała, zobaczysz.  
\- No, no!  
Karta w dłoniach K'reen drgnęła, niczym szarpnięta wiatrem i zaczęła rosnąć. A może to oni zmaleli? Cóż, zbroje które zachowały się w jednym kawałku mówiły co innego.   
Stali na równinie płaskiej niczym stół. Kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej rozpościerał się krajobraz uwieczniony na karcie ręką mistrza rysunku.   
Yulash było niegdyś dumnym miastem, ale czasy jego świetności dawno przeminęły. Teraz, od horyzontu po horyzont, rozciągało się morze ruin pod stalowoszarym niebem. Ciężkie obłoki zasłaniały światło księżyca i gwiazd. W nocnych ciemnościach garby kolejnych zrujnowanych budynków wyglądały niczym grzbiety przyczajonych do ataku drapieżników. Nie było wątpliwości, że drapieżniki również tu bytują, a najgroźniejsze z nich chodzą na dwóch nogach. Otulające miasto cienie mogły równie dobrze kryć całą kompanię najemników z twierdzy Zhentill i Czerwonych Pióropuszy z Hillsfar.  
\- O co oni tutaj walczą? - mruknął Jin - O rozkruszone cegły? Trzeciej jakości gleby pod uprawę? Zakopane w ruinach skarby?  
\- Cóż - uśmiechnęła się Alysa - Skarby to raczej domena łowców przygód. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby ten konflikt był podtrzymywany przez kapłanów Śpiącego Boga, który to ma na celu trzymać ciekawskich z dala od tych ruin. Musimy uważać. Czy to pióropusze czy najemnicy twierdzy, nie powitają nas przyjaźnie.  
\- Coś w tym jest - przyznał Jin - Wiosna, wskakuj mi na ramię. Nie ma potrzeby żebyś męczyła łapki.  
\- "Och! No powiedz, Rin, czy on nie jest uroczy?"  
\- Zawsze tak mówiłam - uśmiechnęła się czarodziejka - Wiosna, czujesz obecność?  
\- "Owszem - kotka polizała łapkę - Pokieruję was. Idźcie zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami, a zaprowadzę was prosto do bram świątyni, omijając kochasiów w pióropuszach. W części miasta, którą oni kontrolują znajduje się zejście do podziemi."  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- "Moja słodka tajemnica, panno Burzo. Dalej idziemy! Na lewo od ruin wozowni... teraz obok tego sklepu... uwaga! Wszyscy, kryć się! Idzie patrol!"  
Cała czwórka co prędzej zanurkowała w bezpieczny cień, gwarantowany przez częściowo zniszczoną ścianę zrujnowanego budynku, który kiedyś, mógł być magazynem na wino. Nawet teraz czuło się lekki zapach winnego moszczu. Czwórka skuliła się w umiarkowanie bezpiecznym schronieniu.  
Za ścianą rozległo się ciche odgłosy stąpań, zgrzyt kolczug i nic poza tym. Nie było żadnych śmiechów czy rozmów. Żołnierze, kimkolwiek byli, zachowywali ciszę i maksymalną czujność.  
Drużyna również zachowała ciszę i czujność i poruszyła się dopiero wtedy gdy Wiosna oznajmiła, że zagrożenie odeszło.  
\- "Powoli i ostrożnie - szeptała kotka w paśmie mentalnym - Już ich nie ma, możemy iść dalej. Ale lepiej trzymajmy się z dala od głównych ulic."   
Tak zrobili. Przemykali się bocznymi uliczkami, idąc ostrożnie by nieostrożnym stąpnięciem na pokruszoną cegłę nie dać znać o swojej obecności. W ciemnościach nocy nie było to łatwe zadanie, ale dzięki podpowiedziom kocicy i elfiemu wzrokowi Alysy, jakoś szło.  
Kolejny patrol, znów trzeba było zaczekać na jego przejście. Tym razem drużyna schroniła się w resztkach domu jednorodzinnego. Przechodzący za jego ścianą żołnierze ponownie nie wyczuli ich obecności.  
\- Dobra robota, Wiosenko - szepnął Jin - Alysa, wyjrzyj na zewnątrz. Widzisz coś albo kogoś?  
\- Nic - elfka odparła lakonicznie - Sihaja, gdzie to zejście o którym mówiłaś?  
\- "Jeszcze kilka przecznic - zapewniła kotka - W promieniu kilkuset kroków nie czuję żadnego żywego stworzenia... stop! Jeden umysł, energia psychiczna, słaba, jakby był ranny. Człowiek, jakieś dwieście kroków stąd.  
\- W pobliżu wejścia do świątyni?  
\- „Prawdopodobnie - kocica oblizała pyszczek - Słyszę jego myśli. Rzeczywiście jest ranny i zbyt słaby by o siebie zadbać. Jeśli dacie mi chwilę będę wiedziała więcej.”  
\- Nie trzeba - zapewnił T'ien - Jeśli jest w pobliżu wejścia do świątyni to może właśnie się stamtąd wydostał. Wiele by na to wskazywało. I może okazać się pomocne.  
\- Innymi słowy, idziemy tam? - K'reen zerknęła pytająco.  
\- Czemu nie? To chyba dobry trop. Wiosna, czujesz jeszcze kogoś w pobliżu?  
\- "Na razie nie. Czysta droga do celu."  
\- No to już, ruszamy - Kara turczyk trzymając nisko opuszczoną halabardę ruszył w ślad za Alysą powtarzając jej kroki tak by w ciemnościach nocy pozostać niewykrytym. 

*****

\- Nazywam się, Korin. Draken Korin. Z Neverwinter.  
Drużyna zrewanżowała się podając swoje imiona. Bacznie obserwowali nowo poznanego mężczyznę.  
Korin był mężem słusznej postury. Masywny hełm z oksydowanego żelaza, ozdobiony skrzydłami, jeszcze dodawał mu wzrostu. Tors, ramiona do łokci i nogi aż do kolan chroniła mu osobliwej roboty zbroja ze smoczych łusek. Lewa ręka, zwykle dzierżąca tarczę, była pokryta zakrzepłą krwią i częściowo bezwładna. Klinga ściskanego w dłoni miecza o krzyżowej gardzie, nosiła liczne szczerby i inne uszkodzenia. Buty wojownika były na całej długości upaćkane w szlamie.  
\- Witaj nam. Rozumiemy, że właśnie wydostałeś się ze świątyni. Jak poważnie jesteś ranny?  
\- Przeżyję.  
\- No tak - mruknęła sceptycznie Alysa - Każdy mężczyzna choćby właśnie krwawił z przeżytego mieczem serca, nadal będzie twierdził że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. K'reen, gdzie ta różdżka uzdrowień?  
\- Już, już. Ty, Korin, nie ruszaj się i bądź cicho - czarodziejka aktywowała różdżkę, wyrafinowanym gestem dotykając czoła rannego wojownika. Czubek kaduceusza, rozjarzył się delikatnym szmaragdowym blaskiem. A w następnej chwili wojownik zaczął dygotać gdy fale energii uzdrawiającej dotarły do jego serca. Z ust wyrwał mu się spazmatyczny jęk.  
\- No już, spokojnie - mruknęła kobieta - Trochę bólu i potężny owłosiony mężczyzna zaczyna podskakiwać jak mały chłopiec. Już koniec, jesteś cały i zdrowy jeszcze piękniejszy niż byłeś.  
\- Nie jestem piękny.  
\- O tym decyduje tylko kobiecy gust. Prawda, Alysa, że to kawał chłopa?  
\- Nie podkpiwaj sobie z niego, moja droga. A ty, Korinie, jeśli już jesteś w formie, opowiedz nam co robiłeś w świątyni Śpiącego Boga i czy byłeś tam sam.  
Mężczyzna, jakby z niedowierzaniem zgiął i wyprostował lewą rękę. Nie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Z nowo odkrytym szacunkiem zerknął na kobietę która z łaski swojej go uzdrowiła.  
\- Zjawiliśmy się tu w czwórkę, niespełna dwa dni temu. Nasza czarodziejka, Layla, ukryła nas czarem niewidzialności, a ponieważ miejscowi nie mają żadnego maga udało nam się bez problemów dostać do świątyni.  
\- Czego tam szukaliście? - Jin był spokojny niczym skała.  
\- Lekarstwa na to - Korin zawinął rękaw skórzni ukazując ciąg czterech lazurowych znaków - W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, zgasła jedna z pięciu pieczęci. Nie jest to aby wasza sprawka?  
\- Nasza i innych - rzekł Jin - Kontynuuj, dobrze? Dostaliście się do świętego przybytku i...  
\- Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. Byliśmy zbyt pewni siebie, zbyt aroganccy. W rezultacie pozwoliliśmy uciec jednemu z grupy kapłanów których spotkaliśmy na swej drodze. Kilka komnat później wpadliśmy na całą hordę tych skurwieli. Co jeszcze gorsze, zamiast uciekać, zwarliśmy się z nimi w boju. Jestem jedynym który to przeżył głównie dlatego że w odpowiednim momencie wziąłem nogi za pas.  
\- I co teraz? Chcesz stąd odejść? Jeszcze raz wziąć nogi za pas?  
\- Nie - wojownik zgrzytnął zębami - Pomszczę mych towarzyszy. Nawet gdybym musiał wrócić tam sam – skłonił głowę – Dziękuję za uzdrowienie, ale na mnie już czas...  
\- Nie jesteś sam - rzekła Alysa uśmiechając się - Pójdźmy razem. Im większe towarzystwo tym weselej, prawda?  
Chwila milczenia.  
\- Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie - Korin skinął głową - Będę strzegł waszych pleców. Idziemy?  
\- Zaraz, najpierw odpocznij trochę. Różdżka leczenia zamyka rany, ale nie uzupełnia utraconej krwi. Musisz coś zjeść. O proszę, to chleb podróżny, z kiełbasą pasztetową i rybą. A tu masz bukłaczek z winem.  
\- Dzięki stokrotne - ucieszył się mężczyzna - Dajcie mi chwilę a dojdę do siebie.  
\- Nie musisz się śpieszyć...

*****

W kolejnym zrujnowanym domostwie, które mogło kiedyś należeć do bogatego kupca lub pomniejszego arystokraty, Jin niemal potknął się o płytę zasłaniającą częściowo dziurę w ziemi. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się czujnie ale w pobliżu nie było ani śladu czy to Czerwonych Pióropuszy z Hillsfar czy najemników twierdzy.  
\- To tutaj?  
\- Tutaj - Korin rozejrzał się czujnie - Pod spodem są korytarze. Wyglądają na pierwszy rzut oka na wejście do sztolni. Kto wie, może była to kiedyś kopalnia.   
\- Kopalnia w środku miasta. Niezbyt mi to pasuje - mruknął Jin - A może to po prostu sieć kanalizacji miejskiej?  
\- Nie. Nie ma śladu odprowadzanych nieczystości ani kanałów burzowych na deszczówkę. Ani śladu naturalnego brudu, za to cała masa szlamu.  
\- No dobra - rzekł T'ien - Niczego się nie dowiemy stojąc tutaj. Schodzimy, ja pierwszy. Alysa, będziesz tylną strażą.  
\- Jasne.  
\- No to już, schodzimy. Ki Rin, zapal lampkę. Nie mam elfiego wzroku i potrzebuję światła jeśli mam prowadzić. Wybacz, Wiosenko, ale teraz potrzebujemy czegoś więcej niż twe podpowiedzi. Co nie znaczy że nie masz być czujna.  
\- " Jasne, śliczny"  
Dziura w ziemi prowadziła w dół pod kątem, mniej więcej, czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Spad zmienił się szybko w prosty korytarz. Idąc, raz na jakiś czas, w niepewnym świetle lampki oliwnej, dostrzegali ciągnące się po obu stronach korytarza, znaki i sceny wyryte w twardym kamieniu. W pierwszej chwili sens przedstawionych tu scen, rozmywał się w bezsensie, ale w następnej chwili przy kolejnym spojrzeniu, ujawniał sceny, które można spotkać tylko w sennych koszmarach lub jeśli ma się pecha, brutalnej rzeczywistości podziemnych komnat. Jin raz za razem zerkał na ryty czując jak włosy porastające dłonie skręcają mu się ze strachu jak u dzikiego zwierza. Takie zniekształcenia i perwersje były po prostu niemożliwe. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu na czole nieustraszonego wojownika pojawiły się krople potu. Jego strach jeszcze się zwiększył, gdy zdał sobie sprawę że uwiecznione na ścianach sceny w jakiś obrzydliwy i nienaturalny sposób przyciągają go.  
Szli w milczeniu, czujni i ostrożni. Chociaż do bólu wytężali zmysły, nadal nigdzie w okolicy nie nie widzieli, nie słyszeli ani nie wyczuwali żadnej obecności. Wiosna również nie wyczuwała niczego ani nikogo.  
\- Korin, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkaliście się z tutejszymi?  
\- Już na pierwszym poziomie. Wypadli na nas z korytarza prowadzącego na niższy poziom.  
\- Daleko ten korytarz?  
\- Jeszcze kilka kroków. Niech to szlag, słyszałem że w takich miejscach jak to, są porosty i grzyby które potrafią zabić człowieka.  
\- W świątyni Śpiącego Boga jest to możliwe. Zarodniki i grzyby to jego broń, zwiadowcy i dzieci. Ale spokojnie, nie zostaniemy tu na tyle długo by się o tym przekonać.  
Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, na podłożu i ścianach, można było znaleźć coraz więcej gęstego zielonego szlamu. Wydzielina zdawała się delikatnie świecić w ciemnościach korytarza atakując nie tylko zmysł wzroku ale także węchu. Cuchnęło czymś organicznym, istna symfonia rozkładu.  
Mimo to nadal nie udało się im napotkać żadnego kapłana, wyznawcy czy bestii. Szli coraz dalej, z każdą chwilą zanurzając się w głąb podziemnego kompleksu. Jedyna zmiana, której byli świadomi, był stopniowo wzmagający się chłodny intensywnie pachnący zgnilizną wiatr, pod wpływem którego smugi pyłu na chodniku i ścianach unosiły się w powietrze wirując w nerwowym tańcu. Wiosna miauknęła ochryple, również K'reen poczuła impuls szczerego strachu. To nie był wiatr z tego świata. Przynosił na myśl bagniska zagubione w mrocznym lesie, czy pola bitew, na których rozkładają się ludzkie szczątki. Niemniej, odór wyczuwali tylko ci, którzy byli obdarzeni potencjałem magicznym lub psionicznym.   
\- To tutaj - rzekł w końcu Korin - Zejście na niższy poziom. O ile się nie mylę jest jeszcze jedno takie. Świątynia powinna się znajdować... właściwa świątynia... na najniższym poziomie.   
\- Alysa - Jin bezskutecznie wytężał wzrok - Widzisz tam coś żywego?  
\- Nic. Uważajcie schodząc, lampka wyżej. Tam na dole jest kałuża szlamu głęboka jak Morze Księżycowe.  
Ruszyli schodami w dół. Jin jako pierwszy zanurzył but w szlamie. W powietrzu czuło się wyraźny intensywny smród rozkładu.  
\- Przesadzasz...  
Nagle T'ien zachwiał się na nogach. Coś przypominającego dwie długie macki wysunęło się z kałuży, momentalnie oplatające się wokół łydek i kolan mężczyzny. Smród buchnął potężną falą, a z błota wydostał się potężny beczkowaty korpus wymachujący jeszcze kilkoma grubymi liściowatymi mackami. Wszystko to bez jednego dźwięku z wyjątkiem mlaśnięcia gdy stwór oddzielił się od kupy szlamu na której bytował.  
Jin za późno zdał sobie sprawę że w ciasnocie podziemnego korytarza jest zbyt mało miejsca by mógł użyć halabardy. Czując jak kolejna macka owija się wokół jego pasa, cisnął precz nieporęczną broń i dobył szabli spoczywającej w pochwie za pasem.   
Z tyłu Alysa zaklęła w sposób nieprzystający dobrze wychowanej elfiej pannie, nie mogąc dopchać się do potwora. K'reen, z kotką na rękach, cofnęła się pod ścianę robiąc miejsce, ale Korin ani myślał odbierać sobie zwierzyny. Dobywając miecza, ciął ostro odrąbując jedną z macek. Obok niego Jin rąbnął również prosto w korpus. Fala smrodu która uderzyła w ich nozdrza nie dała się porównać z niczym innym. Jin zwymiotował.  
\- Aerlakish!  
Za dwójką wojowników dało się słyszeć słowo mocy. Fala pierwotnej energii przeniknęła przez mężczyzn nie czyniąc im żadnej krzywdy, ale gnilnik, jak najbardziej, poczuł działanie różdżki gnicia. Macki szarpnęły konwulsyjnie, powalając Jina na ziemię, w tej samej chwili potwór zadygotał machając szaleńczo mackami, po czym zapadł się w siebie gdy jego okrywę naznaczyły rozrastające się pęknięcia. Ciało bestii zgniło w przerażającym tempie, rozpadając się na strzępy materii. Kilka chwil i po gnilniku nie było śladu.  
\- Dobra robota, Rin - pochwalił Kara turczyk ocierając usta ze śladów torsji - Jednak różdżka może się przydać. Wszyscy cali?  
\- Oczywiście - odparła K'reen - Alysa, w porządku?  
\- Jak najbardziej. Jin, nie zranił cię? Wiesz, że na takim potworze może być każde możliwe paskudztwo...  
\- Nie zranił mnie, poczułbym.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy dalej. Wiosenko, jeśli można prosić...  
\- „Jestem czujna” - zapewniła kocica.

*****

Korytarz na niższym poziomie różnił się od tego który przed chwilą opuścili. Zamiast jednej drogi, od głównego korytarza co chwilę odchodziły przejścia, prowadzące na boki. Miało to swoje minusy, gdyż trzeba było zachować maksymalną czujność aby nie wpaść w jakąś podstępną zasadzkę. Miało też plusy. Gdy grupa mężczyzn i kobiet w charakterystycznych zgniłozielonych szatach przeszła korytarzem, drużyna, ostrzeżona wcześniej przez kocicę schowała się w jednym z bocznych przejść, czekając aż miejscowi odejdą.  
Mieli okazję dobrze przyjrzeć się wyznawcom Śpiącego Boga. Nie różnili się od innych ludzi. Na wyłogach szat, nosili medaliony z symbolem swego protektora. Dłonie dzierżyły maczugi, stopy chroniły im wiązane sandały. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem przyświecali sobie dużą lampą oliwną. Monstrualne cienie drżały na ścianach.   
\- " Poszli sobie - mruknęła Wiosna - Możemy iść dalej. W promieniu dwustu kroków nie ma już żadnych psich kochanków.”  
\- Jasne - szepnęła Alysa - Zmiana ustawienia, teraz ja pójdę przodem. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy już blisko świątyni. W każdej chwili z ciemności mogą wyskoczyć na nas wyznawcy, kapłani, albo bestie. Oświetlajcie sobie drogę lampą, ale nie świećcie mi w oczy. Dzięki temu będę mogła spostrzec wyznawców nim oni spostrzegą nas.  
\- Dobra myśl - rzekł Korin - Ja obejmę tylną straż. K'reen przede mną. Jin, Ty idziesz za Alysą.  
\- Dobra. Chodźmy, szkoda czasu.

*****

Drużyna szła czujnie wypatrując zasadzki. Nic takiego się nie przytrafiło. Korytarze świeciły pustkami, aż do chwili gdy kotka dała znać pozostałym, że przed nimi i przed zejściem na kolejny poziom, czuwa dwójka wartowników.  
Skupili się razem.  
\- Nie możemy pozwolić by wszczęli alarm. Magia, Droga czy ostrze sztyletu? - szepnął T'ien.  
\- "Najbezpieczniej będzie użyć Drogi. Te sukinsyny nie zdają sobie sprawy że jestem czymś więcej niż kupką futra. Podejdę bliżej i znieczulę ich. Poczekajcie tu chwilkę."  
Po czym Sihaja, spacerowym tempem, ruszyła w kierunku dwójki wartowników. Maczugi, trzymane przez tych dwóch mężczyzn, w nisko opuszczonych dłoniach mogłyby zmiażdżyć kotkę jednym ciosem.   
Wiosna bynajmniej się tym nie przejęła. Miaucząc rozkosznie stanęła przed dwójką mężczyzn strzegących schodów na niższy poziom.   
To stało się tak szybko że tylko najbardziej czujni mogli to zauważać. Fala energii psychicznej, wybuchnęła ze złotych oczu kotki, niczym lawa z wulkanu. W jednej chwili obaj mężczyźni zostali ciśnięci na ścianę z wystarczającą siłą by rozbić czaszkę i złamać kręgosłup. Rozległ się mdlący makabryczny trzask i dwoje ciał usunęło się na ziemię bez śladu życia.  
\- "No i co tak stoicie? - kotka spojrzała niecierpliwie - Dalej schodzimy!"  
\- Jesteś przerażająca - uśmiechnął się Jin...

*****

Podłoga ostatniego, najniższego poziomu, była już w całości pokryta cuchnącym szlamem. Błocko chlupało i mlaskało pod butami. Sytuacji nie polepszał fakt, że w każdej chwili, ze szlamowej otchłani, mogło się podnieść co najmniej kilka śluzowatych bestii w rodzaju gnilnika, którego zabili na wyższym poziomie.   
Tu również, od głównego korytarza, odchodziły kolejne portale niezgrabnie wykute kilofami. Co ciekawe, na ścianach nie było już żadnych symboli ni rytów. Wynagradzał to w pełni odór, wystarczająco natarczywy, by żołądki podeszły ludziom do gardła. Tylko Alysa była, zdaje się, niewrażliwa na nieprzyjemne zapachy. Co ją przygotowało do takich przeżyć?   
Przeczekali przejście jeszcze jednej grupy kapłanów i wyznawców. Ci pierwsi nosili ulubioną broń swojego Boga, czyli ciężkie maczugi, nabijane paskudnie wyglądającymi kolcami. Ci drudzy, a przynajmniej co niektórzy, nosili miecze i sztylety.  
\- "Ilu ich jest tych sukinsynów? Więcej ich matka nie miała?"  
\- "Spokojnie, Wiosenko. już prawie jesteśmy u celu. Jak dobrze pójdzie poderżniemy kapłance gardło i wydostaniemy się nie zabijając nikogo innego."  
\- " Niech nam sprzyja moja bogini. Bast, chroń twoją piękną córkę..."  
Wiatr nie z tego świata przybierał na sile. Wiosna zapewniała, że do głównej świątyni zostało kilkadziesiąt kroków i że w tej komnacie zgromadziło się około dwudziestu paru istnień. Do wyczulonych uszu Alysy docierał już dźwięk, który zidentyfikowała jako monotonny wzniosły zaśpiew. Kilka chwil później, ten dźwięk usłyszeli wszyscy. A kolejną chwilę później drużyna dotarła do końca korytarza. Kolejny portal zamykała płyta ozdobiona symbolem Śpiącego Boga. Nigdy wcześniej dłoń Moandera nie wydawała się równie złowieszcza. Dobiegający zza płyty śpiew, choć nie rozumieli słów, rozlewał się im po sercach falą pierwotnej obezwładniającej grozy.  
\- Teraz - szepnął Jin - Teraz jest czas. Ki Rin, pora byśmy użyli tych cudeniek i świecidełek od Czarnokija. Eliksiry i zwoje. Nie zapominajmy o różdżce.   
K'reen otworzyła mały kuferek na eliksiry, po czym wszyscy po kolei wypili płyny o żelazistym smaku. Wymując jeden ze zwojów czarodziejka niegłośno wypowiedziała zaklęcie dotykając ramienia Jina.  
Kara turczyk westchnął ciężko. Eliksir i magia wyostrzył mu refleks do ostatnich granic. Musiał panować nad każdym ruchem, by z rozpędu nie wpakować się na ścianę. Miał już jednak doświadczenie w korzystaniu z dobrodziejstw magii i teraz też szybko zapanował nad swym ciałem. Kolejnym zaklęciem przyśpieszenia potraktowano Alysę.  
\- Gotowi? - Jin mimo starań mówił ledwie zrozumiałe - Korin, odsłoń płytę. I wchodzimy wszyscy razem.  
\- Dobra! - wojownik rzekł z ponurym entuzjazmem w głosie - W bój!  
\- W bój! - odpowiedzieli pozostali, a chwilę później płyta została odsunięta i cała piątka wpadła do środka z orężem w gotowości.  
A w środku... 


	17. Chapter 17

Gdy czwórka wkroczyła w wizerunek karty, Khelben odczekał jeszcze chwilę. Upewniwszy się, że wszyscy przeszli już na drugą stronę, zwrócił uwagę na pozostałych. Poprowadził ich spiralnymi schodami w dół, do stóp wieży.  
\- Musicie zrozumieć, że nie wiem gdzie dokładnie znajduje się Cytadela Elfa. Stosowałem magię wieszczenia, ale udało mi się uzyskać jedynie przybliżoną lokalizację. Przeniosę was najbliżej jak się da, ale i tak czeka was kilka dni drogi do celu. A żeby tę podróż ułatwić...  
Jak się okazało, u stóp wieży mieściła się stajnia. Czarodziej wskazał na pięć mocnych, zadbanych, estetycznych zwierząt, na które jeden z chłopców stajennych właśnie kończył nakładać proste wojskowe rzędy.  
\- Tu macie obrok. Jeśli będziecie potrzebować wody możecie stopić śnieg. Dobierzcie sobie wierzchowce jakie wam najbardziej pasują.  
\- Wszystko jedno- mruknął Orson - Taki ze mnie jeździec jak...  
\- Wiemy wiemy - odmruknęła Shiris - Ja wezmę tego - wskazała na ognistego jabłkowego ogiera - a dla ciebie Orsonie, ten kasztanek. Wygląda na spokojnego.  
\- I lepiej żeby taki był – mruknął wojownik z groźbą w głosie. Rumak zerknął na niego i prychnął.  
\- Może jednak weźmiemy cztery wierzchowce. Z mojej R'eeny żaden jeździec. Lepiej będzie jak pojedziemy na jednym wierzchowcu.  
\- Jak zwykle masz rację, mój mężu - uśmiechnęła się psioniczka - Weźmiemy cztery konie, a piąty posłuży nam jako juczny.   
\- No to już. Odsuńcie się, proszę. Uchylę portal...

*****

Pierwsze spojrzenie na wielki lodowiec przepełniło podróżników lękiem i podziwem. Jasna, chłodna, sterylna biel była najcudowniejszym tworzywem, przy którym świat żyjących ludzi, zwierząt i roślin był niczym warstwa brudu na najpiękniejszym klejnocie.  
Lodowaty wiatr smagał bezlitośnie niczym bicz nadzorcy niewolników, wysysając ciepło z ciała i zmuszając do szczelnego zapięcia skórzanych kurtek i płaszczy. Ponad nimi rozciągało się rozległe ciemno szare niebo, zwiastujące nadchodzącą śnieżycę.   
Po lewej ręce podróżnicy mieli ciągnący się daleko na północ łańcuch górski. W każdym innym kierunku rozciągało się lodowe pustkowie, całkowicie we władzy lodu i śniegu.  
Kilka kilometrów dalej bystrooki Kruk dostrzegł wędrującego powoli arktycznego niedźwiedzia. Poza tym ani śladu życia.  
\- No - rzekł - Każda podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku. Zróbmy go więc nim nam tyłki odmarzną.  
Pozostali zgodzili się z nim i pogonili zwierzęta ruszając w drogę. Końskie boki parowały intensywnie, każdy oddech zwierząt i ludzi skutkował chmurą pary.  
\- Zapowiada się śnieżyca! - Shiris podniosła głos by być słyszaną w melodii wichury - Zapewnimy sobie schronienie czy będziemy jechać?  
\- Tam, kilka kilometrów przed nami widzę lodową skałę. Dotrzemy tam i rozstawimy namiot. Nie ma sensu jechać podczas zadymki śnieżnej. Tylko się pogubimy.  
\- Rozumiem, że gdy skończy się śnieżyca ruszamy dalej. Znasz drogę, Craggocie?  
\- Ta mapa, którą dał nam czarodziej jest bardzo szczegółowa. Zgodnie z nią jeśli utrzymamy stałe tempo, w ciągu dwóch, może trzech dni, dotrzemy do celu.   
\- Byle szybciej - warknęła Shiris - Mogę znieść gorąco, ale zimno...  
\- Może powinnaś zdjąć kolczugę - zasugerowała R'eena - Za dużo zmarzniętego metalu. To się może skończyć odmrożeniami.  
\- Spokojnie, pod kolczugą mam skórznię. A ten płaszcz jest całkiem ciepły.   
\- Powinnaś naciągnąć kaptur, moja droga  
\- Nie musisz mi mówić.  
Jechali przez lodowe pustkowie okutani płaszczami, z zaciągniętymi kapturami, rozglądając się czujnie. Lód i zamarznięty śnieg trzeszczały pod kopytami koni. Jechali bardzo ostrożnie. Ostatnie co było im potrzeba to złamana noga jednego z wierzchowców.  
\- Tutaj - rzekł Kruk - Rozstawmy namiot.  
Kwadrans później podróżnicy, otoczeni już wirującymi płatkami śniegu, zanurkowali do ciepłego schronienia. W czasie gdy pozostali rozstawiali namiot, Orson zbudował śnieżną ścianę chroniącą zebrane razem wierzchowce przed lodowatym wiatrem i zimnem. Okrył je ciepłymi pledami. Rozpalili wewnątrz małe ognisko. W garnuszku gotowała się herbata.  
\- No, wygląda na to, że w dalszą drogę wyruszymy dopiero rano gdy ustanie śnieżyca - R'eena otrzepała kaptur ze śniegu i kryształków lodu - Będziemy czuwać?  
\- Chyba będzie trzeba - odparł Kruk - I dobrze wam radzę, śpijcie dzisiaj blisko siebie. Rozpaliliśmy ognisko, ale jedynym ciepłem, które naprawdę nas rozgrzeje jest ciepło drugiego człowieka.  
\- Poprzytulamy się, Orsonie?   
\- Jak zawsze - wojownik ułożył miecz na kolanach.  
\- Wygląda na to że tylko biedny Sabih nie będzie miał tej nocy ciepłego towarzystwa – rudowłosa zmartwiła się nieszczerze.  
\- No chyba żartujecie - obruszył się Zakharczyk - Chyba pozwolicie mi spać blisko was? Dodam że chodzi mi wyłącznie o spanie, a nie o współspanie.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś nam jeszcze żadnej historii ze swojej przeszłości - R'eena spojrzała ciekawie - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie namawiam cię do wielkich zwierzeń, ale czy wśród pozostałej trójki twoich towarzyszy była twoja ukochana?  
\- Chyba można to tak ująć - mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami - Piękna Cymril pozwoliła takiemu brzydalowi jak ja zaznać przez jakiś czas największego szczęścia w moim życiu. Miła odmiana od tych wszystkich kobiet, które nie chciały mnie dopuścić do siebie nawet na odległość noża.   
Shiris poklepała mężczyznę po ramieniu.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. Kawał chłopa z ciebie. Jeśli chodzi o standardy wojowników jesteś całkiem przystojny.  
\- Przystojniacy są nic niewarci - prychnął Sabih.  
\- Jak to?  
\- To lekcja, której każda matka udziela swojej córce, ale córka potrzebuje lat żeby do tego dojrzeć. Tak zwani przystojniacy są nic niewarci. Brzydcy mężczyźni, tacy jak ja, są lepszymi partnerami bo bardziej się starają. Co, źle mówię?  
\- Coś w tym jest - mruknął Craggoth - R'eena, czy ja się wystarczająco staram, według ciebie?  
\- Mój piękny mężczyzno - rozczuliła się jego partnerka.  
\- Dziękuję, tego mi było trzeba. To co gramy w kamień papier nożyce żeby ustalić kolejność warty?  
\- Nie trzeba - rzekła spokojnie R'eena - Zaraz pogrążę się w medytacji. W tym stanie mogę odpoczywać czuwając jednocześnie całą noc nie wychodząc z namiotu i wyczuję każde żywe stworzenie, które podejdzie zbyt blisko. Śpijcie dobrze.  
\- Przydatne masz talenty. Szkoda, że nie ujawniłaś ich wcześniej. Wędrujemy razem nie od dzisiaj, a ty dopiero teraz - mruknęła Shiris - No to herbatka i dobranoc wszystkim. Jak to ujął ten mądry człowiek - eleganckim gestem wskazała na Kruka - Śpimy dziś blisko siebie. Sabih, czuj się zaproszony.  
\- No i dobrze. Dziękuję...

*****

Tej nocy zadymka śnieżna nie trwała długo. Przynajmniej nad ranem nie trzeba było odkopywać namiotu spod śniegu. Skórę lodowca przykryła świeża warstwa białego puchu, acz nie na tyle gęsta, by stanowić poważną przeszkodę w podróży.  
Drużyna zwinęła namiot, dosiadła wierzchowców, a następnie ruszyła na północny wschód, ufając narysowanej przez czarodzieja mapie. Wrażenia z podróży ograniczyły się do kąsającego zimna, lodowatego wiatru i upiornej niemalże jednostajności lodowego pustkowia.   
Nagle psioniczka zatrzymała grupę unosząc dłoń. Jej drobna twarz skurczyła się w intensywnej koncentracji.  
\- Jakieś sto kroków dalej. Tam, między tymi morenami. Czteroosobowa grupa. Czekają w zasadzce.  
\- Na kogo? Na nas?  
\- Prawdopodobnie. Podjedźmy bliżej, a rozproszę tę niewidzialność. Bądźcie gotowi na wszystko...  
Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt końskich kroków. R'eena zacisnęła usta koncentrując się maksymalnie. Macki jej manifestacji oplotły się wokół jakiegoś obiektu, nie dalej niż kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej. Czar to, czy manifestacja psioniczna, rozpadło się na drobne strzępy. Zanikająca niewidzialność ukazała cztery postacie ustawione na drodze drużyny między dwiema bródno szarymi morenami.  
Blisko trzymetrowy cuchnący pół gigant, w znoszonych skórach, z ciężkim obsydianowym toporem na ramieniu. Obok niego, jak dla kontrastu, drobny mężczyzna o rzadkich włosach barwy rudoblond i czerwonej tunice oraz leginsach, z laską maga w uniesionej dłoni. I jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn, tak podobnych że mogliby być bliźniakami. Jednakowymi gestami unieśli jednakowe miecze w identyczny sposób przyglądając się drużynie.  
Podjechali jeszcze kilkanaście kroków.  
– Stać! Zatrzymajcie się tam gdzie jesteście! - mężczyzna w czerwieni okrzyknął drużynę.  
– A kto sobie tego życzy? - zapytał Kruk ochryple – I jakim czołem?  
– Nie tobie pytać! Tobie odpowiadać! Coście za jedni?  
– Wędrowcy. Nikomu nie szkodzimy. Z drogi, powiadam.  
– Przejdziecie, ale do piekła. Z koni! Ręce z dala od broni!  
– Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość – warknął Craggoth – Ostatni raz pytam. Coście za jedni? Odpowiedzcie albo gińcie!  
– Posterunek straży granicznej – mag wyszczerzył zęby – Przejdziecie, ale najpierw zostawicie kosztowności i złoto. Nuże!  
– Mam lepszy pomysł – wycedził Kruk – Uczciwa walka. Jeden na jednego. Jeśli wygracie, nasze złoto i kosztowności są wasze. Jeśli my, przepuścicie nas wolno. Co wy na to?  
Mag milczał przez chwilę. Pół gigant nachylił mu się do ucha, coś szepnął.  
– Dobrze – czarownik podjął decyzję – Jeden z was przeciw Gannonowi – klepnął pół giganta po masywnym ramieniu- Tu i teraz.  
– Ja się tym zajmę – Craggoth uprzedził pozostałych, obrzucił wyszczerzonego olbrzyma złym spojrzeniem – Gdyby te psie syny złamały umowę, bądźcie gotowi.  
– Zawsze – odparł Orson ściskając przedramię towarzysza w pozdrowieniu wojowników, Shiris i Sabih powtórzyli gest, myśloobecność R'eeny musnęła umysł mężczyzny wsparciem – Powodzenia.  
Craggoth wyszedł przed szereg. Gigant przebierał palcami po stylisku topora, szczerząc zęby. Dzieliło ich kilkanaście kroków. Mag klepnął giganta w ramię, powietrze zatrzeszczało magią. Basowy ryk, ciało wojownika rozrosło się jeszcze bardziej, sięgając pięciu metrów, przy zachowaniu proporcji.  
Gigant zaatakował. Lód zatrzeszczał po stopami mocarnego wojownika gdy ten zaszarżował w kierunku wroga.  
Craggoth, dobywając broni w ostatniej chwili, skontrował z taką furią, że zaskoczony gigant zwolnił i nie zdążył już użyć topora. Przemykając między nogami wroga, Kruk wykastrował go jednym ruchem. Okaleczony pół gigant zawył. A chwilę później zwalił się bezwładnie gdy wróg jednym cięciem przeciął mu wielkie ścięgna pod kolanami.  
I to był koniec. W zasadzie.  
Craggoth przeszedł kilka kroków, za powalonym wrogiem, który na przemian klnąc i łkając, wlókł za sobą bezwładne nogi. Obejrzał się dziko.  
– Dobij! - syknął.  
Craggoth zatopił klingę w czaszce pół giganta. Olbrzymie ciało opadło bezwładnie. Zwycięzca otarł klingi.  
– Koniec! Dotrzymajcie słowa!  
– Ależ oczywiście! - zasyczał mag – Tylko kto dotrzymywał by słowa danego jakimś przybłędom! Idźcie do piekła!  
– Craggoth, uważaj! - R'eena skoczyła do przodu. A chwilę później od jej tarczy odbił się płomienny pocisk rzucony w jej męża.  
Czarownik obiema dłońmi wykonywał kabalistyczne gesty. Kolejny pocisk rozjarzył się na końcu jego różdżki. Ale nim zdążył go cisnąć zadziałała moc R'eeny.  
– Płoń!  
W pierwszej chwili czarownik był tylko zaskoczony. W następnej ryknął z bólu. A chwilę później z każdego pora jego skóry trysnęły płomienie spowijając mężczyznę ognistym całunem. Wyjąc makabrycznie tańczył w postaci płonącego słupka, nim nie rozpadł się w pył pozostawiając po sobie tylko dymiące buty.  
Twarz R'eeny była zacięta, blada i bezlitosna.  
– Ten kto wzywa burzę musi cierpieć jej gniew – wycedziła – Wy dwaj! Zejdźcie nam z drogi chyba że nie lękacie się zginąć w ogniu!  
Obaj mężczyźni identycznie zerknęli po sobie. Nagle jeden z nich gwizdnął przeszywająco.  
– Sto kroków na zachód! - psioniczka zlokalizowała nowe zagrożenie.  
Z lodowego posłania podniosło się kilkanaście postaci. Gibkie, muskularne sylwetki z identycznymi szopami srebrnych włosów. Półnadzy orkowie, nic sobie nie robili z mrozu. Ich lider wydał z siebie okrzyk wojenny...  
– Lodowe Iskry!  
...po czym kilkanaście cieni mignęło pędząc po lodzie na szybkich łyżwach. Błyskawicznie zmniejszyli dystans.  
Drużyna rozstawiła zasieki obronne. Ustawili się plecami do siebie z R'eeną w środku. Chwilę później orkowie dopadli ich.  
Dwóch pierwszych w ostatniej chwili wyhamowało zarzucając Orsona i Shiris chmurą lodowych odprysków spod swych łyżew, przemknęli na boki. A kolejni zaatakowali w przelocie tnąc lekkimi klingami. Wojownicy słyszeli jak ostrza syczą i furkoczą.  
Cios Orsona powalił pierwszego wroga łamiąc jego ostrze. Drugi doskoczył próbując dać czas towarzyszowi na odczołganie się, ale Shiris nie dała mu na to szans. Jej sztych przeszył ciało lodowego wojownika, następne szybkie pchniecie przebodło powalonego. Kolejny zaatakował od boku by zatrzymać się na mieczu Sabiha. Padł z jękiem bezskutecznie próbując powstrzymać wypływające wnętrzności.  
Ktoś krzyknął.  
– Gniew Żywiołów! - a chwilę później lód pod stopami Orsona roztopił się, wojownik wpadł do przerębli, a ta zamarzła więżąc wojownika w swym lodowym uścisku, zamkniętego do połowy ciała.  
– R'eena! - Kruk wskazał starego posiwiałego orka jakieś sto kroków dalej. Niepotrzebnie, kobieta widział już wroga. Telepatyczny cios niczym ostrze przeszył mózg szamana, nawet z tej odległości widać było jak nosem i ustami rzuciła mu się krew. Umierający starzec osunął się na kolana z pochyloną głową.  
Podniósł się straszny wrzask gdy szaman skonał. Podzieleni na trzyosobowe grupy, orkowie zaatakowali z czterech stron. Sabih musiał obstawić dwie strony jednocześnie, Shiris broniła Orsona, który bezskutecznie starał się wyrwać z lodowej pułapki.  
Kruk ostrym sztychem przeszył pierś jednego z orków, ale drugi okazał się sprytniejszy. Zamarkował atak na R'eenę, a gdy wojownik genasi zbyt gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę wroga, ten ciął go zręcznie szablą w ramię. Czerwone krople zawirowały w arktycznym powietrzu.  
Sabih zręcznie odbił dwa cięcia i zadał własne. Chwilę później wymiana ciosów zakończyła się gdy jeden z orków nadział się na sztych kończący jego doczesne zmartwienia. Jego towarzysz stracił nogę w kolanie i padł z wyciem.  
Orkowie cofnęli się tworząc wokół grupy nieregularny krąg, obrzucając ich przekleństwami.  
Obserwowali się czujnie. Nagle jeden z orków zaatakował dziko. Miecz Shiris przeciął nić jego życia.  
Tego było orkom za dużo. Ich przywódca wrzasnął dziko. Cała grupa wycofała się w bezpieczne przestworza lodowego pustkowia. Zgrzyt łyżew ustał szybko.  
Kolejne minuty minęły na dobijaniu rannych orków, wydobywaniu Orsona z pułapki i opatrywaniu rany Kruka. Przy okazji okazało się, że bliźniacy gdzieś zniknęli. Ostatecznie, wspólnymi silami, rozwarto lodową paszczę, wojownik wydostał się na wolność.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Nie ma sprawy – Kruk klepnął go po ramieniu – Shiris, Sabih, łapcie konie!  
Zebranie wierzchowców razem zajęło trochę czasu. Ale wreszcie grupa dosiadła rumaków i udała się na północny wschód, gdzie mapa pokazywała przybliżona lokalizację twierdzy Elfa.

Dwa dni później.

By dotrzeć do celu musieli skrwawić klingi jeszcze tylko dwukrotnie.  
Przed drużyną wyrastało ponure zamczysko. Mury zwieńczone bastionami, masyw fortecy, potężna brama zamknięta na głucho, ukryta za kratą z kutego żelaza. Most zwodzony był podniesiony. Twierdzę spowijała cisza, żadnych straży na murach, żadnych dźwięków rywalizujących z melodią wichury, które świadczyłyby, że budowla jest domem dla załogi twierdzy. Mag, jak głosiły plotki, niewiele trzymał sług.  
Gdy podjechali bliżej okazało się, że pierścień murów otacza fosa najeżona ostrymi palami. Szerokość przeszkody wynosiła niespełna cztery metry. Dość by skutecznie utrudnić życie intruzom.  
Kruk zrzucił kaptur.  
– Wygląda na to, że nikogo tu nie ma. W takim razie sprawa jest prosta. Dostanę się do środka i otworzę bramę, kratę i most, Musi tam być mechanizm otwierający.  
– Nie trzeba, Craggoth – rzekł Sabih – Zaraz otworzę przejście. Trzymajcie mojego podjezdka.  
Zakharczyk podał wodze Shiris, a sam przeszedł kilkanaście kroków do granicy fosy. W następnej chwili zniknął, wtapiając się w cień.  
Pojawił się kilka chwil później, gdy opadł most, uniosła się krata i uchyliła brama.  
– Witamy w nieskromnych progach.  
– Dobra robota. Silną magią władasz – rzekł Kruk z uznaniem.  
– Sztuczki, nic więcej. Dalej, do środka.  
Drużyna wjechała do wnętrza twierdzy. Chwilę później kopyta ich koni stuknęły o kamień.  
– Jesteśmy – rzekła R'eena – Nareszcie.  
– Nie mów hop – Shiri rozglądała się czujnie.  
Na murach widniały gargulce i maszkarony niczym z piekła rodem. Kruk zerknął, nie mogąc opędzić się od wrażenia, że bestie żyją i obserwują ich uważnie małymi złośliwymi oczkami.  
Nagle, na oczach Kruka jeden z posągów poruszył się i rozłożył skrzydła. Paszcza rozchyliła się wydając demoniczny wrzask. W ślad za pierwszą poczwarą otworzyły paszcze i rozłożyły skrzydła trzy kolejne.  
Zgrzytnęły dobywane klingi...


	18. Chapter 18

Komora kilkadziesiąt na kilkadziesiąt kroków. Po lewej i prawej szeregi zielono odzianych, zakapturzonych postaci. W centrum trzy ciała, koncentrycznie rozmieszczone wokół złotego totemu. Przed ciałami i wiernymi, kobieta w zbroi, z uniesionymi ramionami, z jej ust wydobywał się zaśpiew, entuzjastycznie powtarzany przez kobiety i mężów. Gdzieś poza zasięgiem pochodni oświetlających scenę mlaskające dźwięki i poruszenia. Po ścianach tańczyły wykręcone storturowane cienie.  
– Bij! - krzyknął Jin.  
Symbol dłoni Moandera na ich przedramionach błysnął i zgasł. Jednocześnie kapłanka cisnęła na Alysę czar paraliżujący. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Wiosny stanęli jak wryci nie mogąc poruszyć nawet palcem w bucie.  
Wierni nawet nie drgnęli gdy drużyna wpadła do środka. Dopiero teraz, nie przerywając śpiewu, zwrócili się w ich stronę. Na wielu twarzach pojawiły się nieprzyjemne uśmiechy, od ponurych po sadystyczne.  
Mlaskanie szlamu przybrało na sile.  
– Oto przybyli Wybrani! - zaintonowała kobieta w zbroi – By ich siły życiowe nakarmiły naszego Pana! - skinęła dłonią – Podejdź, Korinie.  
Wojownik podszedł sztywnym nienaturalnym krokiem. Na kolejny gest ułożył się posłusznie na miejscu wokół złotego totemu i zastygł bez ruchu.  
– Dobrze się spisałeś sprowadzając ich tutaj – kobieta mówiła łagodnym głosem – Złącz się teraz z Panem. A wy, podejdźcie!  
Cała czwórka, w tym Jin z kotką na ramieniu, zbliżyła się do zakapturzonej kapłanki. Wszyscy walczyli, acz bez wiary.  
W tej samej chwili rozbłysnął znak Khelbena. A drużyna poczuła jak spada przymus pętający ich ciała.  
Alysa skoczyła jak tygrysica. Zaskoczona kapłanka zdążyła zrobić pół kroku w tył nim klinga elfki, prowadzona całą siłą jej strachu i obrzydzenia, spadła na czaszkę, wgniatając hełm. Mogion padła, a wokół rozpętał się piekło.  
Wiosna zeskoczyła z ramienia Jina z drapieżnym pomrukiem zwracając się przeciw wyznawcom. Jednym susem oddzieliła się od drużyny wskakując między piątkę wrogów. Ciężka maczuga zamierzyła się na kocicę, ale nim zdołała uderzyć, Sihaja uwolniła moc rażąc wszystkich dookoła śmiercionośnym wyładowaniem. Pięć ciał runęło na ziemię wijąc się w agonalnych drgawkach.  
Jak się okazało skutek wypicia eliksirów i działanie zaklęć nie minęły wraz z działaniem symboli. Jin wydał triumfalny wrzask, jego halabarda jak kosa rozpłatała gardło kapłana.  
A kolejny cisnął w niego czarem paraliżu. Przez chwilę mięśnie wojownika walczyły z magią by wreszcie ją przemóc. Kolejny cios zdjął kapłanowi głowę z karku.  
W pobliżu centrum komnaty K'reen uwolniła swą moc wypowiadając Imię. Energia błyskawicy rozpruła trzy ciała kapłanów. Gorące krople krwi z rozdartych przypalonych ciał naznaczyły podłogę komory.  
Ale nie był to koniec. Blisko połowa wyznawców Śpiącego Boga leżała już martwa na ziemi, ale pozostali nie mieli zamiaru uciekać ani poddać się. Ich oręż, maczugi, miecze, sztylety i magia, cały ich potencjał, zwrócił się przeciw drużynie.  
Kolejne chwile wypełniły przelew krwi, dzikie wrzaski i szczęk stali. Ale wyznawcy mimo swego wojennego zapału nie byli wojownikami. Jeden po drugim padali na podłogę zalewając ją i totem własna gorącą krwią.  
Ale mimo to nie poddali się. Gdy zostało ich tylko troje raz jeszcze zaatakowali wrogów. Klinga Alysy, z chirurgiczną precyzję, posłała ich poza Styks, rozcinając gardło jednemu, drugiego uderzając pozornie lekkim i niedbałym ciosem w skroń. Ostatni zamierzył się na nią maczugą tylko po to by stracić dłoń w nadgarstku. Mężczyzna zawył, z otępieniem patrząc na buchający krwią kikut. Jedno pchnięcie elfki przeszyło jego podniebienie i czaszkę.  
Cichy śmiech. Obrócili się jednocześnie słysząc drwiące oklaski.  
Arcykapłanka uniosła dłoń.  
– Dobrze się spisaliście, nakarmiliście totem, oszczędzając nam nużącej konieczności losowania – głos Mogion spotężniał do krzyku – Przybądź, Moanderze, panie szlamów i przemian! Niech odmienią się pory roku, niech przyroda zazna gnicia by odrodzić się z wiosną. Przybądź na ucztę!  
Jin nie miał zamiaru dać kapłance czasu na wezwanie. Skoczył do ataku by odbić się od ściany mocy. Uderzył dwukrotnie, bezskutecznie odbijając się od przeszkody.  
Z ciała kapłanki wyrwały się strumienie szlamu. Z jej ust, oczu, uszu, porów skóry wydostawały się strugi organicznej substancji. Ciało kapłanki rozpadało gnijąc w przerażającym tempie. Z jej tkanek formował się monstrualny kształt łącząc się z liniami szlamu pełznącymi spoza zasięgu pochodni, do centrum komnaty, prosto do rosnącego i formującego się potwornego kształtu. Trzech kształtów, z grubsza humanoidalnych, acz zionących grozą. Jeden z trójki otworzył bezzębną paszczę wysyłając w przestrzeń zew. Z poza komnaty dobiegła ich bełkotliwa odpowiedź. Szlamy nadciągały szybko.  
– Ki Rin!  
– Wiem! – syknęłą czarodziejka – Już!  
Wykorzystując do maksimum ostatnie chwile przed nieuchronnym starciem czarodziejka odczytała kolejny zwój. Opalizująca ściana mocy zamknęła wejście do komory.  
Trzy poczwarne kształty skończyły się formować. Cała trójka ruszyła na drużynę wlokąc dolne kończyny i ciągnąc za sobą strugi nieczystości.  
– Ki Rin, różdżka!  
– Wiem! Aerlakish!  
Pierwszy cios zatrzymał na chwilę pierwszą z manifestacji bożego gniewu. Stwór chwiał się bryzgając wokół strugami szlamu. I w końcu rozpadł się na strzępy gnojówki. Jednocześnie K'reen obojętnym gestem odrzuciła różdżkę.  
– Koniec. Teraz już tylko stal.  
– „A ja to co? – mruknęłą kotka – Zostawcie mi jednego z nich i zajmijcie się drugim.”  
Jin i Alysa ruszyli na jedną z masywnych postaci. Druga zatrzymała się nagle odwracając ślepą głowę w kierunku kotki. Z paszczy dobiegł chrapliwy dźwięk.  
– „Poznajesz mnie? - głos kocicy w paśmie mentalnym zabrzmiał zimnym gniewem – No to chodź, potworze! Sihaja jest tutaj.”  
Kolejna fala energii uderzyła w istotę. Jej prawe ramię odpadło, ale natychmiast zaczęło odrastać. Od drugiego oderwała się kula szlamu. Wiosna w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła w bok, pocisk rozprysnął się na posadzce. Kocica zjeżyła się, odpowiadając potężnym telekinetycznym ciosem. Bestia zachwiała się.  
Obok Alysa i Jin raz za razem atakowali istotę, z dwóch stron, walcząc jakby całe życie nie robili nic innego. Halabarda raz za razem atakowała rażąc potwora z dystansu. Alysa nieustannie doskakiwała i odskakiwała zadając ciosy smukła klingą. Monstrum nie mogło nadążyć za ich rozmazanymi sylwetkami.  
Potężny cios odciął grubą nogę, szlam rozprysnął się na posadzce komnaty. Potwór zachwiał się, wściekły, skoordynowany atak powalił go na plecy.  
Powstał bez wysiłku, z kałuży szlamu uformował się nowy kształt. Jednocześnie masywne łapy pochwyciły Jina, unosząc go i przyciskając do piersi monstrum. Wojownik wrzasnął, a chwilę później jego ciało zostało pochłonięte. Wił się dziko w uścisku śluzowatego boga, nie mogąc nabrać powietrza w płuca.  
Alysa zaklęła. Jej klingę otoczył płomień, żywy, pulsujący światłem, ciepłem i życiem. Ostra klinga otoczona płomienną aureolą, wcięła się raz jeszcze w nogę potwornej istoty. Stwór zachwiał się, ale nie uwolnił Kara turczyka.  
– Sihaja! K'reen! Pomóżcie!  
Skoordynowany atak tej dwójki właśnie rozniósł drugie monstrum na śluzowate strzępy. Kotka dyszała chrapliwie, po twarzy K'reen płynęły grube krople potu. Ale wciąż miały zapas sił.  
Wokół duszącego się Jina uformowała się telekinetyczna sfera. Psioniczny uścisk brutalnie wyrwał go z wnętrzności Śpiącego Boga i cisnął pod ścianę. Wojownik przekręcił się z pleców na brzuch i zwymiotował śluzem, oczyszczając drogi oddechowe. Chwilę później stracił przytomność.  
Alysa syknęła jak żmija. Jej płonąca klinga rozpruła brzuch monstrum. Ale jej atak był nieco zbyt gwałtowny, wojowniczka za bardzo się wychyliła. Potężny cios ciężką łapą omal nie złamał jej karku ciskając nieprzytomną kobietę w róg komnaty.  
– „No Rin, teraz już tylko ty i ja.”  
– „Słusznie. Razem!”  
Dwa rodzaje energii, psioniczna i ognisty stożek, uderzyły jednocześnie. Monstrum ryknęło bełkotliwie, gdy płomień i energia kinetyczna, rozerwały jego tkanki. Ciśnięta przez K'reen ognista strzała przeszyła czaszkę śluzowatego boga.  
Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec.  
Czarodziejka, wyczerpana do cna ostatnim zaklęciem, opadła na kolana. Z tej pozycji cisnęła jeszcze jedna ognistą strzałę, jej dłonie opadły bezwładnie.  
Kotka fuknęła gniewnie. Widząc, że stwór znowu stara się przekształcić i wchłonąć zadane mocą rany zebrała wszystkie siły. Jej atak rozdarł monstrum na drobne strzępy.  
W komnacie zapadła cisza przerywana tylko przez bulgot gnilników próbujących sforsować ścianę broniącą wejścia do komnaty.  
– „Rin! Wstawaj, dziewczyno! Musimy uciekać...!”  
Czarodziejka z trudem uniosła głowę. Nagle syknęła, spojrzała na swe przedramię.  
Symbol Moandera spływał z jej skóry rozmazanym śluzem. Kilka chwil i po znaku Śpiącego Boga nie było śladu.  
Jednocześnie K'reen poczuła przypływ sił. Dość by z trudem wstać na nogi.  
-”Rin! Różdżka uzdrawiania!”  
Klnąc pod nosem kobieta wydobyła zza pasa zieloną różdżkę. Dotknęła skroni powalonych wojowników.  
Jin i Alysa poruszyli się, po czym otworzyli oczy.  
– Co....?  
– Nie ma czasu, T'ien. Zbierajcie się! Kapłanka nie żyje, rozpadł się nasz znak. Ale musimy uciekać nim padnie bariera i śluzy oraz wyznawcy dostaną się do środka. Już!  
Poobijani wojownicy dźwignęli się na nogi. Jin wziął na ręce wyczerpaną kotkę. A K'reen starając się lekceważyć bulgot szlamów i obietnice okrutnej zemsty dobiegające zza gasnącej bariery, sięgnęła po kartę Waterdeep.  
Milczenie. Koncentracja.  
Przeszli. Po prostu.

*****

– Ciekawa opowieść. Teraz już tylko czekać na powrót pozostałych.  
Zmęczeni, poobijani członkowie drużyny potaknęli Khelbenowi. Zaraz po powrocie wzięli kąpiel i zmienili szaty, ale i tak odór szlamu wciąż zdawał się im towarzyszyć.  
K'reen w końcu zdecydowała się odezwać.  
– Khelbenie, czy wiesz co z nimi?  
– W każdej chwili mogę wiedzieć – odparł mag – W tej chwili obozują na lodowym pustkowiu. Przed nimi jeszcze przynajmniej dwa dni drogi – Czarnokij zerknął – A co? Chcecie do nich dołączyć?  
– Tak – K'reen zaśmiała się cicho gdy zawtórowali jej pozostali.  
– Niestety to niemożliwe. Podejrzewam, że Elf blokuje nasz kontakt i odcina możliwość kolejnej teleportacji. Wszystko w ich rękach.  
– Cóż, będziemy więc cierpliwi – westchnął Jin – Khelbenie, ja wiem, że chwieja się imperia, ale jestem głodny. Można coś zrobić, jak nie z pierwszym to drugim?  
– Można – uśmiechnął się Czarnokij – Pójdźmy do salonu.  
– Wybornie...


	19. Chapter 19

Zgrzytnęły dobywane klingi. Drużyna ustawiła się błyskawicznie. W samą porę bo pierwszy gargulec, skrzecząc upiornie, spadał już na głowę Shiris. Wojowniczka zadała pchnięcie, świat zawirował, a chwilę później rudowłosa poczuła jak straszliwy uścisk unosi ją w powietrze. Kamienne łapy zacisnęły się na jej ramionach blokując ostrze. Wyżej!  
Nagle na kostce kobiety zacisnęły się palce. Sabih. Ich połączony ciężar przeważył, ściągając ofiarę kamiennej bestii do poziomu gruntu. Sabih sapnął z wysiłkiem, klinga jego miecza odgłowiła stwora. Shiris wyrwała się z jego sztywniejących łap.  
Obok Orson, straszliwym oburęcznym ciosem roztrzaskał ciało kolejnej bestii. Dwie kolejne zaskrzeczały, a w tym skrzeku były strach i żądza krwi. Craggoth uniósł klingi.  
– No chodźcie!  
Gargulce zaskrzeczały raz jeszcze, po czym uniosły się na skrzydłach wiatru wracając na swe miejsca na murze. Jeszcze chwila i kamienne maszkarony znieruchomiały. Rozszczepione ciała ich towarzyszy rozpadły się na kupki okruchów.  
– Ładne powitanie, nie ma co! - prychnął Craggoth – Ale jeśli pan tych bestii jest równie odważny jak one to wszystko pójdzie gładko.  
– Pójdźmy – Sabih wskazał drogę mieczem, prosto do wrót prowadzących w głąb twierdzy.  
Weszli. Obejrzeli się tylko raz, gdy odrzwia zamknęły się za nimi z cichym skrzypieniem dobrze naoliwionych zawiasów. Wokół nich zapadła ciemność. Tylko na chwilę...  
Oślepił ich blask słońca w pogodny dzień, rozpostarty błękit nieba. Promienie rozszczepiały się na powierzchniach nieruchomych luster, których to setki ciągnęły się w dal. Wokół rozciągały się łąki pełne najbardziej egzotycznych kwiatów, wirowały stada motyli. Kwiaty pachniały upojnie. Wojownicy rozglądali się czujnie, ale wokół nie czaiły się żaden zagrożenia mogące zniszczyć iluzję raju.  
Kruk oderwał się od grupy. Przeszedł kilkanaście kroków, omijając starannie co większe kępy ziół. Gdy z czystej j ciekawości wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, na kilkunastu zwierciadłach, powierzchniach o niespotykanej czystości i gładkości, pokazało się jej odbicie. Obraz wirował mężczyźnie przed oczami, ale ciepły blask koił nerwy, odprężał.  
Rozsunęli płaszcze, rozpięli kurty.  
– Sabih, użyj tego amuletu od Czarnokija. To wszystko przecież iluzja...  
– Nie czuję żadnej magii. Ty przecież też, prawda?  
– Nie – przyznał Craggoth – Ale jeśli nie magia, to co?  
– Iluzja innego rodzaju – rzekła R'eena – Stworzona przez budowniczych, nie przez magię. Wygląda na to, że to zamknięty system luster. Łatwo się tu zgubić jak przypuszczam.  
– To jak przejdziemy? - spytała Shiris – Mamy te lustra rozwalić?  
– Barbarzyństwo! - obruszyła się psioniczka – Mam pomysł, ale pozwólcie, że się rozejrzę. Usiądźcie wygodnie, zaraz wracam.  
Faktycznie, wróciła szybko. Na jej ustach malował się szeroki uśmiech.  
– Tak jak mówiłam – usiadła zawijając sukienkę - To nie magia iluzji. Miast tego przeszliśmy do innego wymiaru. A labirynt ma dobre kilka kilometrów kwadratowych. Nic tylko łąki i lustra. Tak zmyślnie ustawione, że można zgubić się już w pierwszych kilku krokach.  
– Ale ty znasz drogę? - zapytała Shiris.  
– Tak. Ale najpierw zawiąż mi oczy, Crag. Poprowadzę was talentem, nie oczami.  
– Jeśli to konieczne. A są tu jakieś bestie?  
– Nic takiego nie czuję. No już.  
– Proszę cię bardzo.  
Gdy Kruk zawiązał opaskę na oczach żony wokół niej zapadły ciemności. Dziwne uczucie, niby nie mogła widzieć, a widziała. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach otworzyło się trzecie oko, zadziałał szósty albo i siódmy zmysł. W panujących ciemnościach, gdzieś daleko, między oczami, lśnił słaby świecący punkt.  
– Dobrze. Teraz ja prowadzę. Crag, bacz bym się nie potknęła. Ruszajmy!  
Ruszyli. R'eena przodem, za nią Kruk, potem Sabih oraz Shiris i Orson, zamykający szyk. Pod ich stopami trawy, kwiaty i zioła, wokół nieskończoność luster wykręcających ich odbicia. W lustrzanym labiryncie rozchodzące się na wszystkie strony ścieżki.  
Kruk starał się zapamiętać drogę, ale poddał się po kolejnej z rzędu gwałtownej zmianie kierunku marszu. Na jego oko droga wyglądała zupełnie chaotycznie. Nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że kręcą się w kółko.  
– „R'eena, czy ty naprawdę znasz drogę?”  
– „Znam. Cicho, ja się muszę skupić.”  
Mężczyzna westchnął. Po raz kolejny delikatnie skorygował marsz swej Pani tak by nie potknęła się o kamień.  
– Niech to szlag!  
Sabih zaklął. R'eena i Kruk stanęli. Jednego spojrzenia wystarczyło by zrozumieć, że Shiris i Orson zniknęli.  
– Sabih, gdzie oni są?  
– Do diabła, Kruku, nie mam pojęcia! Jeszcze przed chwilą tu byli!  
– R'eena?  
– Czuję ich, niespełna sto kroków dalej. Już wysłałam im wiadomość by nigdzie się nie ruszali. Nadłożymy nieco drogi i zgarniemy ich. Crag, Sabih, połóżcie mi ręce na ramionach. Jakby co powstrzymam teleportację. W drogę.  
R'eena poprowadziła obu mężczyzn. Zakręt. I znowu. Nagle przed nimi pojawiły się sylwetki przyjaciół. Shiris i Orson w milczeniu podeszli do nich.  
– Coś jest nie tak – mruknęła psioniczka czując muśnięcie irracjonalnego strachu – Crag, uważaj!  
Długi miecz w ręku Shiris wysunął się do przodu w błyskawicznym wypadzie. Obaj mężczyźni zareagowali momentalnie. Kruk odbił sztych,a Sabih ciął starannie w gardło. Zamiast krwi sypnęły się okruchy szkła, złudna postać wojowniczki rozsypała się w chmurę świetlistych okruchów. Chwilę później ten sam los spotkał pozorną postać Orsona.  
Craggoth sapnął odruchowym gestem ocierając suche klingi. To spotkanie wstrząsnęło nim bardziej niż mógł przypuszczać. Shiris i Orson...  
– Jeszcze parę kroków – mruczała R'eena – Jeszcze jeden zakręt...  
Shiris, owładnięta ulgą, niemal rzuciła się R'eenie na szyję. Zatrzymały ją klingi w dłoniach mężczyzn.  
– O co chodzi? Poszaleliście? To my!  
– Przed chwilą wasze odbicia próbowały nas zabić – warknął Kruk – Udowodnijcie...  
– Spokojnie, Crag. To oni. Wyczuwam ich umysły. Orson, wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak – wojownik odrzekł krótko.  
– To oni. Shiris, Orson, połóżcie ręce na ramionach Craggotha i Sabiha. W ten sposób mogę nas wszystkich chronić przed zagubieniem w tym labiryncie. Ruszajmy.  
Szli, maksymalnie ostrożni i czujni. Odbicia w otaczających lustrach nabrały złowrogiego wyrazu. Kruk i Sabih ani przez chwile nie chowali broni, ich lęk udzielił się pozostałym. Na samą myśl, że własne odbicia mogą ich zaatakować, na skórze czuli dreszcz szczerego strachu.  
– Jeszcze parę kroków – szeptała R''eena – Jeszcze dwa...jeden...  
I rzeczywiście. Kolejny krok wyprowadził ich poza labirynt świetlistych korytarzy. Przewodniczka zdjęła opaskę. Wyszli na łąkę...

*****

Stali na twardym podłożu. Pod ich stopami kamień w różnych odcieniach szarości. Za plecami naga skałą ciągnąca się wiele dziesiątek kroków w górę. A przed nimi rozświetlona ametystowym blaskiem otchłań. Za krawędzią przepaści przestawały działać znane im prawa natury.  
W powietrzu unosiły się latające skały. Od tych małych, wielkości kilku kroków we wszystkich kierunkach, po te wielkości wzgórz. Kamienne masywy krążyły, raz za razem o włos unikając wpadnięcia na siebie. Jakakolwiek siła nimi kierowała nie była to moc chaotyczna. Wprost przeciwnie, przy każdym kolejnym spojrzeniu ujawniał się coraz wyraźniej plan. Schemat.  
W odległości kilku kilometrów, ze sterczącej z otchłani skały, wynosiła się bazaltowa wieżyca. Coś, niczym żywe cielsko, oplatało jej podstawę. Z tej odległości nie mogli być pewni.  
– Ta wieża – wskazała R'eena – To kolejna brama.  
– Jak się tam dostać? - Shiris przywykła do bezpośrednich pytań i odpowiedzi.  
– Oczywiście na tych kamiennych rumakach. Poczekajcie aż jakiś się wystarczająco zbliży i hop.  
– A ty? – Kruk zerknął niespokojnie – Nie masz dość sił by skakać po tych latających otoczakach. Jak...?  
– Spokojnie, Crag. Patrz.  
Psionczka rozłożyła ramiona. W jednej chwili jej drobna sylwetka uniosła się w powietrze.  
– Niestety, pole lewitacyjne jest poza moim zasięgiem więc nie mogę zabrać tą drogą i was. Ale dacie radę, prawda?  
– Jasne – Shiris podeszła do krawędzi przepaści i dając dobry przykład skoczyła na obrośnięty mchem głaz. Orson również dał susa i chwilę później ta dwójka unosiła się w kierunku celu.  
– Crag, Sabih, uwaga! Następny głaz!  
– Widzimy, R'eena. Uważaj na siebie!  
– Zawsze.  
Kolejne minuty upłynęły na żegludze latającymi skałami. R'eena wskazywała kolejne kroki, a wojownicy, starannie panując nad każdym ruchem, przeskakiwali z kamienia na kamień.  
Im bliżej byli celu tym silniejszy wzmagał się wicher. Już niedługo stanowił poważną przeszkodę w skakaniu. Kolejne ruchy trzeba było wykonywać biorąc poprawkę na ruch powietrza. Ametystowa otchłań straszyła przepaścią bez dna. Czy gdyby spadli czekała ich śmierć od upadku czy ze strachu, w zatrzymaniu akcji serca, gdy stałoby się jasne, że szczelina nie ma dna?  
Nie! Nie można tak myśleć! Takie rozważania to modlitwa o klęskę. Skupić się na każdym kolejnym ruchu! Panować nad ciałem!  
Spokój.  
Wreszcie zbliżyli się na tyle by dostrzec bestię owiniętą wokół podstawy wieży. Wężowaty, beczkowaty korpus, jarzący się monochromatycznym blaskiem. Stwór otwierał i zamykał paszczę. Byli już wystarczająco blisko by spostrzec że w półprzeźroczystym ciele potwora unosi się na pół strawiony ludzki korpus.  
Wylądowali gładko u stóp bazaltowej wieży. Ciągnęła się na kilkanaście kroków w górę. Żadnych drzwi i okien. Tyle zdążyli zobaczyć nim bestia leniwym ruchem odwinęła się od podstaw budowli zwracając przeciw nim ślepą głowę.  
Orson momentalnie przeważył szalę. Z uniesionym mieczem wpadł na bestię zadając potężny cios w korpus. Uderzenie rozpłatało cielsko. Jeszcze jedno cięcie i potwór wijąc się dziko w drgawkach padł, nakrywając sobą wojownika, dosłownie rozszczepiony na dwie części.  
Shiris i Sabih doskoczyli również, ale bestia nie zdradzała już żadnych oznak życia. Wytężając wszystkie siły zepchnęli truchło potwora z Orsona. Wojownik, wyglądało na to, nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń poza rozbitym nosem i kilkoma sińcami. W każdym razie gdy Sabih chciał użyć różdżki uzdrowień machnął niedbale ręką.  
– Wszystko w porządku.  
– I dobrze – Zakharczyk schował przedmiot – Widzicie tu jakieś drzwi?  
Drzwi nie było, tak jak okien. Sylweta wieży, na całej wysokości, pozbawiona była jakichkolwiek wejść czy strzelnic.  
– Sabih...  
– Wiem.  
Chwilę później, gdy wojownik spojrzał przez amulet oka, wykonany w kształcie damskiego lorgnon, spostrzegł, że w bazaltowej budowli jarzy się sylwetka drzwi. Nie odejmując amuletu od oka Sabih dotknął ściany. W jednej chwili iluzja rozpadła się, ukazując wejście do wieży.  
– Tym razem ja przodem – rzekł Craggoth – Uważajcie, żeby coś nie spadło nam na głowy.  
Drużyna weszła do mrocznego wnętrza. Ściany jarzyły się słabo, niczym porośnięte opalizującym mchem i grzybami w podziemnej jaskini, ujawniając komnatę długą i szeroką na kilkanaście kroków. Kruk wykonał znak wypowiadając proste zaklęcie. Wokół jego uniesionej dłoni rozjarzyła się ciepłym blaskiem świetlista kula. Cienie zawirowały, pod północną ściana ujawniły się spiralne schody prowadzące w górę oraz w dół w ciemność.  
– R'eena, czujesz coś?  
– Powyżej nas. Schodami w górę. Jakiś człowiek – psioniczka skoncentrowana maksymalnie odpowiadała krótkimi zdaniami.  
– W górę więc. Bądźmy czujni!  
Z orężem w gotowości drużyna wydostała się na następny poziom, wychodząc schodami przez otwór w suficie, spostrzegli dwa portale, jeden okryty iluzją (amulet w rękach Sabiha znów się przydał) i drugi, niczym nie ukryty, zamknięty kratą z kutego żelaza. Obok, na kołku w ścianie,wisiał metalowy klucz.  
Wewnątrz poruszył się jakiś kształt.  
Drużyna podeszłą bliżej. Kula w dłoni Craggotha oświetliła cuchnącą celę.  
– Cymril... - wymamrotał Sabih. Naga, potwornie brudna kobieta spojrzała dziko. W jednej chwili dopadła do kraty.  
– Sabih! - zachrypnięty głos zdradzał ekscytację – Uwolnij mnie, proszę!  
– Już...  
– Sabih, czekaj! - R'eena zatrzymała mężczyznę rozkładając ramiona – Użyj amuletu!  
– Jakiego amuletu? - syknął Zakharczyk – To moja Cymril! Zejdź mi z drogi!  
W jednej chwili, Kruk zerwał z szyi towarzysza amulet. Zerknął i zacisnął szczęki podsuwając lorgnon przed oczy Sabiha.  
– Tak myślałem. Popatrz sobie!  
– Sabihu... - głos uwięzionej kobiety zawierał błaganie, któremu nie sposób się oprzeć.  
– Z drogi! - warknął brzydal sięgając po oręż.  
W następnej chwili potężny cios Orsona powalił nieprzytomnego Zakharczyka na ziemię. Wojownik pomasował pięść. Kobieta w celi cofnęła się pod ścianę.  
– Popatrzcie – Craggoth podsunął towarzyszom amulet pod oczy.  
Nie było żadnej kobiety. Miast tego w rogu celi kulił się okryty brudnym białym futrem pół ludzki pół wilczy kształt. Oświetlony jasnym blaskiem stwór warknął z furią prezentując pożółkłe kły w zaślinionej paszczy. Nagle zerwał się całym ciężarem rzucając w kierunku kraty. Zabrzęczało żelazo, potworne wycie przetoczyło się po wieży. Drużyna cofnęła się. Wyglądało na to, że szalejący potwór był skutecznie zamknięty w swej celi.  
Orson zarzucił na ramię nieprzytomnego Sabiha.  
– Chodźmy stąd – rzekła cicho R'eena – Tędy – wskazała drugi portal, na którym właśnie rozpadała się kolejna iluzja.  
Przeszli...

*****

– Niech to szlag! Mój łeb...  
– Chyba rozumiesz, że to było konieczne – tłumaczyła dobrodusznie Shiris - Padłeś ofiarą magii. W tej celi czaił się potwór, a ty niemal go wypuściłeś.  
– Tak, tak. Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać.  
– Co, dąsasz się? Pocałować cię na zgodę?  
– A idźże...  
Stali na martwym pustkowiu pod kopułą trupio bladego nieba. Wokół, na wiele kilometrów, nic nie przyciągało wzroku, tylko martwa pustynia przykryta gdzieniegdzie kępami suchej trawy. Na ziemi i w powietrzu nie widać było żadnych żywych stworzeń.  
– R'eena?  
– To parę kilometrów stąd. Mały spacer. Pośpieszmy się, czuję coś niepokojącego.  
Faktycznie, coś wisiało w powietrzu. Niepokojące wrażenie, które, w miarę posuwania się naprzód, rosło, zmieniając się w niepokój. Coś, niczym melodia, unosiło się w wokół drużyny zaciskając powoli pancerz melancholii, kokon ponurych myśli i wyobrażeń. Melodia rosła atakując nie uszy, a umysły. Śpiewała o bólu i stracie, o zagładzie starożytnej cywilizacji, która w szczytowym momencie swego rozkwitu sięgnęła gwiazd by upaść pod ciężarem degeneracji, dotykającej nieuchronnie wszystkie starsze ludy. Zdruzgotane marzenia, pył i popioły.  
Tylko ta pieśń. Pieśń i narastająca melancholia przechodząca w depresję.  
Ktoś załkał. R'eena, czując bolesny uścisk w sercu, obejrzał się na łkającą Shiris. Po nieruchomej twarzy idącego obok niej Orsona płynęły strugi łez. Craggoth szedł z opuszczoną głową. Sabih potrząsał głową w ataku rozpaczy. Tylko pieśń.  
Czas przestał się liczyć. Każdy kolejny krok prowadził w głąb pułapki melancholii. Już tylko R'eena miała dość sił by iść we właściwym kierunku, niemal ciągnąc za sobą pozostałych.  
Nagle Shiris upadła na kolana zakrywając twarz, płacząc rozpaczliwie. Orson uklęknął obok dotykając pleców płaczącej kobiety z osobliwą delikatnością. Dla R'eeny stało się jasne, że ta dwójka nie pójdzie dalej, a pozostałym też niewiele brakowało. Pieśń wzniosła się w bolesnej kadencji.  
– Chodźcie bliżej – zaszeptała przewodniczka – Obejmijmy się. Musimy stawić czoła temu co nas atakuje cokolwiek to jest. Razem, Craggoth, Sabih, Shiris, Orson...  
Orson objął swą Panią mocarnym ramieniem, drugą wyciągnął do pozostałych. Chwilę później cała piątka czerpała już siły ze wspólnego uścisku. Shiris schowała twarz na piersi Orsona, ten zdjął jej hełm i kojącym ruchem gładził jej krótkie rude włosy. Cała piątka przylgnęła do siebie walcząc z atakiem beznadziejnej rozpaczy. Skutecznie. Ciepły kojący uścisk, ciepło drugiego ciała, wspólny oddech i bicie serc.  
Powoli nabrali sił. Pieśń nie umilkła, ale czując bliskość przyjaciół łatwiej było stawić jej czoło. Szli, jakoś szli.  
Czas rozpłynął się w bezczasie. Była pieśń i walka o zrobienie kolejnego kroku. I w końcu, gdy czas i przestrzeń, ruch, myśli i emocje stały się jednym, przed nimi, na spieczonym stepie, pojawił się matowy portal, zapraszając do swego serca. R'eena skinęła głową.  
– Tutaj.  
Przeszli.

*****

Brama wyrzuciła ich w znanym już korytarzu cytadeli Elfa. Choć minęło sporo czasu nie zrobili we wnętrzu budowli więcej niż kilka kroków.  
Stanęli w ciemnościach, każde sam na sam z własną depresją. Ciche odgłosy szlochu, kapanie łez. R'eena otarła policzki chustą, od płaczu wpadła w czkawkę.  
– Crag, chustka.  
– Dziękuję. I dla was też.  
Niezgrany chór podziękowań, osuszanie policzków.  
– No – mruknął Sabih – Skoro tyle przeżyliśmy to teraz może się nam tylko szczęścić.  
– Słusznie – westchnął Kruk – Muzyka ginących światów...  
– Ejże! - R'eena spojrzała na partnera z błyskiem humoru ciemnych oczach – Pierwszy raz słyszę żeby mój mężczyzna uprawiał poezję. Czy teraz śnieg spadnie latem?  
– Albo smok odda swoje skarby biednym i potrzebującym – śmiała się Shiris nakładając na powrót hełm.  
– A Zhentowie odkryją poczucie humoru – parsknął Sabih.  
– Widzę, że ci lepiej – Orson poklepał ramię partnerki.  
– O tak...  
Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w półmroku rzucając żarty, czując jak poprawia się stopniowo ich samopoczucie. Ale gdzieś wewnątrz wciąż słyszeli symfonię rozpaczy i nie mieli wątpliwości, że ta muzyka nawiedzi też ich dzisiejsze sny.

*****

Kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej korytarz przechodził w ogromną komnatę. Co najmniej sto na sto kroków. Sufit podpierało kilkanaście zdobnych filarów. Na ścianach wiły się iluzoryczne symbole i sceny, polowań, uczt, sypialnianych rozkoszy. Drugi portal wyrastał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia między nogami kamiennego olbrzyma. Jego sylwetka, wielka na przeszło dziesięć kroków, zachowywała, z grubsza, ludzkie proporcje, mimo że trzykrotnie przewyższała przejście w głąb cytadeli.  
– Crag, Sabih?  
– Magia – mężczyźni odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, Sabih z uprzejmym uśmiechem oddał głos towarzyszowi – Wszędzie wokół, ale najsilniej promieniuje z tego Guliwera. Magia golemów, zdaje się.  
– To co robimy?  
– Wygląda na to, że musimy ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę – zaproponował Zakharczyk – Do tego wystarczy jeden z nas. W tym czasie pozostali przemkną się do korytarza. Kruku, ty chyba jesteś najzwinniejszy.  
– Chyba tak. Ustawcie się do biegu.  
– A jeśli ten posąg nie jest żywy? - zainteresowała się Shiris.  
– To znaczy, że się pomyliłem. Wyślę Elfowi kosz owoców z przeprosinami.  
Craggoth śmiałym krokiem wszedł w oświetlone lampami pomieszczenie. Spokojnie przemieszczał się w kierunku drugiego końca komnaty.  
Gdy znalazł się kilkanaście metrów od przejścia posąg ożył. Swobodnym płynnym ruchem oddzielił się od ściany i zrobił pierwszy krok w kierunku mężczyzny co to ośmielił się stawić mu czoła. Ziemia zadrżała. Z ust istoty dobył się bełkotliwy jęk odbijający się echem w korytarzach cytadeli. Kruk wiedział już, że mag będzie słyszał że ktoś się zbliża, o ile nie wiedział tego wcześniej.  
Stwór został chyba dobrze zaprogramowany na okoliczność intruzów. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i widząc, że człowiek nie rusza się, stanął chroniąc przejście. Jednocześnie Kruk usłyszał odgłosy poruszeń pozostałych, którzy nadciągali w jego stronę.  
Craggoth, dobrze wczuwając się w swą rolę przynęty w pułapce, zrobił kilkanaście kroków w lewo i prawo, ale żywy głaz nie zareagował.  
– No i co teraz?  
– Musimy przyciągnąć jego uwagę – rzekł Sabih – Pomogę ci, ty z lewej, ja z prawej. Już!  
Kruk dobywając mieczy zaatakował dziko. Z drugiej strony Zakharski wojownik dobył swej klingi i natarł również.  
W jednej chwili gigant zaatakował, zginając plecy i wyciągając po Craggotah ręce. Wojownik nie tracił czasu na finty i inne szermiercze sztuczki. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył, a z drugiej strony, Sabih raził nogę kamiennej istoty. Gdyby nie magia wzmacniająca ostrze, jak nic rozprysnęło by się na kamiennej skórze.  
Cios nie zranił posągu, ale odwrócił jego uwagę. Zakodowane w umyśle istoty pryncypia nakazały jej odsunąć się od przejścia i podjąć pogoń za jednym wrogiem tak by jak najszybciej go wyeliminować i zająć się kolejnym zagrożeniem.  
– Teraz! - syknęła Shiris.  
Całą trójka rzuciła się w kierunku portalu. Gdy golem zrobił kolejny krok odsłaniając przejście, przebiegli między jego nogami ścigani jego łapami i bełkotliwym wrzaskiem. Kruk i Sabih natarli ponownie ściągając na siebie uwagę golema. Doskok i odskok, cały czas rażąc to nogę to wyciągnięte palce.  
Gdy trójka znalazła się w mrocznym korytarzu, R'eena zwróciła się w stronę komnaty golema wzywając moc. Z jej palców wyrwała się kula ektoplazmy pętając gigantowi nogi. Nie mogło to na długo powstrzymać istoty o takiej sile i rozmiarach, ale masa i wielkość stworzenia zadziałała przeciw niemu. Kolejny krok i golem poślizgnął się na śliskiej posadzce, gdy padał, ziemia jęknęła.  
– Crag! Sabih! Teraz!  
Wojownicy szybko i zwinnie ominęli leżącego olbrzyma. Jeszcze jeden unik Sabiha przed wyciągniętymi łapskami i obaj wojownicy dołączyli do pozostałych.  
Golem pozbierał się z posadzki, uklęknął wyciągając ramiona w kierunku kompanii. Nic z tego. Jego rozmiary raz jeszcze obróciły się przeciw niemu. Niczym kot sięgający łapą w głąb mysiej dziury nie mógł sięgnąć swych ofiar.  
Sabih klepnął Kruka w ramię. Brzydka twarz Zakharczyka promieniowała szczerym uśmiechem.  
– Dobra robota. Ty też, R'eena.  
– Pewnie, że tak. Ale wolałabym tędy nie wracać. Lepiej, żeby ta twoja karta zadziałała.  
– Nie ma strachu. Moja magia nie jest może potężna, ale rzadko zawodzi.  
– Rzadko? „Nigdy”, to jest słowo, którego oczekiwałam.  
– Właśnie to słowo miałem na myśli w mej skromności. Idziemy dalej?  
– Jasne.  
Jeszcze kilka kroków...


	20. Chapter 20

Stali na rozstaju korytarzy w kształcie litery T. Ktoś, prawdopodobnie pan tego miejsca, postanowił oszczędzić im nużącej konieczności błądzenia po zamkowych alkierzach.  
Przed nimi wznosił się portal wystarczająco wysoki by spotkany na lodowym pustkowiu pół gigant mógł zmieścić się pod nim nie zginając pleców. Z wewnątrz dobiegała ich muzyka harfy, uciszająca, odprężająca, kojąca nerwy. I żadnych innych dźwięków.  
Spojrzeli po sobie. Co teraz?  
– Wchodzimy – mruknął Kruk – Bądźmy gotowi na wszystko...  
W tym momencie wrota uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Z wewnątrz wylał się dźwięk instrumentu oraz światło o konsystencji i barwie jasnego mleka. Zabrzmiał głos.  
– Wejdźcie, proszę. Nie stójcie w drzwiach. Zaprawdę, jesteście tu mile widzianymi gośćmi.  
Głos był zaiste aksamitny. Przyjemny, głęboki tembr pulsował łagodnie w uszach.  
Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Wreszcie Craggoth wzruszył ramionami wykonując do pozostałych zapraszający gest.  
Mleczne światło rozrzedziło się i kompania dostrzegła w głębi komnaty, wielkości uczciwej sali balowej, tylko jeden prostokątny stół długości pięciu kroków i szerokości dwóch, obstawiony krzesłami. Ściany ozdobiono żywymi gobelinami, a izbę oświetlały masywne kandelabry wypełnione grubymi żółtawymi świecami. Pełgającego światło było dość by oświetlić całą komnatę.  
Na dłoni siedzącego przy stole muzyka lśnił pierścień z rubinem. Jeszcze kilka taktów na harfie i mężczyzna odstawił instrument obok swego krzesła wykonując iście królewski gest.  
– Siadajcie, proszę. Czekałem na was.  
Mężczyzna odziany był w bryczesy i tunikę barwy czerwonego wina, spiętą pasem ze złotych ogniw. Gdy wstał by powitać gości błysnęła klamra pasa w kształcie wilczej paszczy. Starannie ufryzowane złote włosy, oczy pełne zieleni oraz uszy, doprawdy niezwykłe, podobne do elfich, ale znacznie większe, jak u nietoperza. Twarz szlachetna i urodziwa, ale gdzieś pod spodem czaiła się starannie ukryta groźba, niczym diabeł ukryty za maską.  
Tym bardziej było to niezwykłe, że mężczyzna w oczywisty sposób przypominał szlachetnego Sidhe. W jednym przebłysku zrozumienia zdali sobie sprawę, że widza praprzodka elfiej rasy. Protoplastę pięknego ludu, który to zmieszał swą krew z innymi rasami by zmienić się na przestrzeni tysiącleci.  
– Proszę siadajcie. I schowajcie broń. Jesteście tu bezpieczni.  
Spojrzeli po sobie z powątpiewaniem. Ale przecież gospodarz nie wykonywał wrogich gestów...  
– Oczywiście – rzekł Craggoth uprzejmie.  
...więc czemu go obrażać? Wojownicy pochowali oręż. R'eena uśmiechnęła się do Elfa jednocześnie delikatnie sondując jego umysł. Cofnęła się natychmiast gdy mag z dobrodusznym uśmiechem. pogroził jej palcem.  
– Telepatyczna sonda to prymitywny zamiennik uprzejmej konwersacji. Poprzestańmy na słowach, dobrze? - znów ten aksamitny głos.  
– Przepraszam – rzekła R'eena grzecznie ku swemu zaskoczeniu czując jak pałają jej policzki – To taki odruch.  
– Oczywiście – mag uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – Czy jesteście głodni lub spragnieni?  
Shiris poruszyła się gwałtownie, ewidentnie gotowa do gniewnej repliki. Uprzejmość maga i „grzeczność” jego sług wyraźnie była dla niej niekompatybilna. Zamknęła usta gdy psioniczka cisnęła jej gniewne spojrzenie i karcącą myśl.  
– Owszem, panie. Jeśli to nie problem...  
– Ależ żaden problem! Proszę.  
Czarownik przymknął oczy kładąc na stole otwartą dłoń. Zabrzęczały misy i puchary, porcelana i srebro, w powietrzu rozniósł się aromat świeżych potraw i dobrego wina.  
– Jak w gościnie u Khelbena Arunsuna, prawda? - Elf uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – Proszę, skosztujcie. Zaspokójmy potrzeby ciała, a potem porozmawiamy.  
Shiris zerknęła pytająco na Orsona. Wojownik wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po półmisek z pasztetem.  
Craggoth przyglądał się temu z miną człowieka oglądającego czyjeś samobójstwo. Gdy jednak Orson przełknął kęs jadła i sięgnął po karafkę z winem pozostali spojrzeli po sobie. Po czym poczęstowali się jadłem i napojem.  
Elf jadł i pił oszczędnie większość czasu poświęcając na dyskretną obserwację swych gości. Ci nie pozostawali mu dłużni. Nad stołem unosił się brzęk sztućców i porcelany.  
Shiris pierwsza odsunęła od siebie talerz uśmiechając się uprzejmie do maga. Ten odpowiedział tym samym. Wojowniczka ułożyła się wygodnie na oparciu swego krzesła z miną kobiety nasyconej. Ten sam gest powtarzali pozostali goście. Wreszcie, gdy Orson i Sabih, jako ostatni dali znać, że posiłek nasycił ich zmysły mag wykonał gest i przed każdym z gości pojawiła się chusta zmoczona w wodzie. Craggoth przysięgając sobie, że nic go już nie zdziwi w tym domu, jako pierwszy otarł dłonie i usta. Na kolejny gest maga chusty, naczynia i pozostałości posiłku zniknęły bez śladu, a na stole pojawiły się owoce, słodycze i jeszcze jedna karafka wina.  
– Czarnokij w tym momencie zapaliłby fajeczkę – rzekł lekko kpiącym głosem mag – Ale ja nie mam takich przyzwyczajeń. Wy, jak rozumiem, również?  
– Wygląda no to, że trochę nas znasz, wielmożny panie – R'eena gładko dostosowała się do jego tonu.  
– Cóż, obserwuję was od pewnego czasu przez moje lustro i zdążyłem się zaprzyjaźnić z waszymi odbiciami – mag z błogim uśmiechem spróbował sorbetu – I przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Zwłaszcza waszej wizycie na dworze cienia przyglądałem się szczególnie uważnie. Nie jestem pewien czy Tanthul dał się wtedy nabrać, ale zareagowaliście odpowiednio i w odpowiedniej chwili. Jak się miewa cienisty mag, lady R'eeno?  
– Kwitnąco, milordzie. A przynajmniej tak było jeszcze kilka dni temu.  
– Aha. A lord Arunsun?  
– Znakomicie. Widzę, że już wiesz, milordzie, że to on nas przysłał.  
– Owszem, ale przyznam,że nie byłem tego pewien. Moja magia z trudem dociera do wieży Czarnokija. Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, dlaczego magowie mieszkają w wieżach?  
– Wysoki standard życia i poziom moralności, jak sadzę.  
– Dziękuję i wybaczcie, że jestem taki roztrzepany. Skaczę z kwiatka na kwiatek miast przejść do rzeczy. Takoż, lord Arunsun przysłał was tutaj. W jakim celu?  
– Czy nie powie ci tego moc twej sztuki?  
– Lady R'eeno – rzekł łagodnie mag – Proszę, nie zwódźmy się. Zadałem pytanie i proszę o odpowiedź.  
– Z chęcią odpowiem, ale najpierw proszę, wytłumacz nam jedną rzecz bo nas to gnębi. Skoro, jak mówisz, czekałeś na nas i jesteśmy twoimi gośćmi, to po co te pułapki po drodze. Czyżbyś chciał nas ocenić?  
– Moja droga – Elf delikatnie poklepał dłoń kobiety - Spróbuj zrozumieć, że ja mało czego tak nie znoszę jak głupców, którzy marnują mój czas problemami, które należy przedłożyć urzędnikowi, a nie magowi. Nie znoszę odrywania mnie od mej pracy przez głupców. A poza tym Khelben Arunsun wie, że mogę robić interesy tylko z poważnymi i odpowiednio zdeterminowanymi ludźmi. Innymi słowy jestem elfem honoru i tylko z istotami honorowymi się spotykam. Czy to odpowiada na twe pytanie?  
– Tak, dziękuję.  
– W takim razie wróćmy do mego pytania. Czego chce ode mnie lord Waterdeep?  
– Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak sam z nim porozmawiasz. Jeśli pozwolisz, zaraz go wezwiemy – R'eena zerknęła na Sabiha, ten kiwnął głową – Zgoda?  
– Zgoda.  
Sabih sięgnął po futerał na karty. Wielkie arcanum, które niedawno wykonał, przedstawiało przystojne oblicze zwierzchnika Spadających Gwiazd. Zakharczyk zerknął na kartę nawiązując kontakt z arcymagiem.  
– Jestem – rzekł Czarnokij – Co się dzieje, Sabihu? Dlaczego nie odpowiadaliście na próby kontaktu?  
– Nie mogliśmy się przebić, mag z cytadeli skutecznie nas blokował. Teraz opuścił swa tarczę gdyż chce się z tobą spotkać. Przejdziesz? Mogę cię tu w każdej chwili przeciągnąć.  
– Pokaż mi wnętrze tej komnaty...Dobrze. A teraz daj rękę, Sabihu z Zakhary.  
Mocny uścisk Khelbena rozluźnił się gdy mag stanął w komnacie. Gospodarz wstał zza stołu.  
– Witaj mi, mistrzu Khelbenie. Jestem Elf, pan tego zamku. Nie przypuszczałem, że zjawisz się osobiście. Spodziewałem się, że przyślesz tylko swą projekcję. Tym bardziej jestem ci rad.  
– Dziękuję, mistrzu. Ja również jestem rad. A jestem tu osobiście gdyż zdążyłem się przekonać, że są sytuacje wymagające odrobiny uczciwości i szczerości. Przypuszczam, że za chwile będziemy obaj kłamać na potęgę, ale liczy się pierwsze wrażenie – lord Waterdeep zerknął na drużynę – Znakomicie się spisaliście i nagroda was nie minie. A teraz podejdźcie, przeniosę was do stóp mej wieży.  
Cała piątka posłusznie powstała i podeszłą do zwierzchnika. Shiris odruchowo zerknęła za siebie i dotknęła rękojeści miecza.  
– Wiem, że was kusi – rzekł elfi mag – Lepiej już idźcie.  
– Stańcie blisko siebie – rzekł Czarnokij – Już!  
Drużyna zniknęła w wirze magii. Czarodziej zwrócił się do gospodarza.  
– Dziękuję, za zaproszenie. Spocznę, jeśli ci to nie wadzi – Khelben zasiadł za stołem naprzeciw Elfa.  
– Oczywiście. Po twoich podopiecznych została karafka. Napijemy się?  
– Z chęcią.  
– Pozwól, że ci pogratuluję znakomitych emisariuszy. Obserwowałem ich postępy, robiły wrażenie.  
– Do Spadających Gwiazd nie przyjmujemy byle kogo.  
– Zaiste. Twoje zdrowie, Khelbenie Arunsunie!  
– I twoje.  
– Emisariusze, którymi można zaufać to dobra rzecz – Elf zafalował winem w pucharze – Rozumiem, że twoi wysłannicy nawiązali kontakt z Telamonem Tanthulem i jego sojusznikami.  
– Owszem. Czyżbyś chciał dołączyć do naszego kółka wzajemnej adoracji?  
– Zastanawiam się nad tym. Rozumiesz, co z tego, że zamek ładny i z wygodami skoro na końcu świata i mało komu chce się mnie odwiedzić. A jeśli już to z morderczymi zamiarami. Powiedz, wysłałeś emisariuszy po moją głowę?  
– A skąd – żachnął się Czarnokij – Zdążyłem ich trochę poznać i wiedziałem, że nie są krwiożerczy. Mieli nawiązać z tobą kontakt to wszystko.  
– Kontakt. W jakim celu?  
– Wybacz, że będę teraz absolutnie szczery. Jak wiesz, splot Mystry i cienisty splot Shar, przez tysiąclecia pozostawały w równowadze. Teraz bogini magii światła z rozmysłem ograniczyła dostęp do magii najwyższego stopnia, a przechodzenie między wymiarami jest dla wyznawców Mystry niemożliwe.  
– Zaczynam rozumieć – mruknął Elf pocierając pierścień z rubinem – Zarówno ja jak i lord Telamon potrafimy otwierać bramy między światami. Chcesz zgłosić swej patronce akces do najwyższej magii?  
– Do mocy najwyższej, tak. Myślę, że już dość długo byliśmy karceni przez Panią Magii. Czas odzyskać moc, która nam, z racji wieku i doświadczenia, przynależy.  
– A co mi do tego? Ja czczę Panią Mroku. Cienisty splot dostarcza mi wszystkich środków jakich potrzebuję.  
– Naprawdę? Wszystkich? A co z magią światła? Albo Wieszczenia? Gdybyś miał dostęp do magii wieszczenia najwyższego stopnia mógłbyś zajrzeć nawet do mej wieży. Czary mroku, Nekromancja, Iluzja, Oczarowania, Przyzwania, to nie wszystko. Jeśli bogini nas wysłucha, sięgniemy gwiazd. Pamiętasz przecież jak to drzewiej bywało.  
– Pamiętam – elfi mag starannie napełnił oba kielichy- Dlaczego bogowie mieli by nas wysłuchać?  
– Mam pewien plan. Wysłuchaj mnie i powiedz co o tym myślisz...

*****

– Ależ dziękujemy, pani Laeral, nie trzeba. Zjedliśmy zachwycający posiłek z mistrzem Elfem – R'eena rzekła uspokajająco.  
– To może pragniecie spocząć w łożu? Nie jesteście znużeni?  
– Tylko nasyceni, dziękuję.  
Laeral Srebrnoręka spokojnie zasiadła za stołem w bawialni wieży Czarnokija. Członkom drużyny usta się nie zamykały. Podstawową kwestią były negocjacje między Czarnokijem,a Elfem i możliwe tego konsekwencje. Nawet Orson zapadł w gadatliwą formę.  
Czas płynął spokojnie.  
Wreszcie uchyliły się drzwi do izby. W progu stanął Khelben Arunsun.  
– Dokonało się! – rzekł z triumfem – Moi drodzy, zaiste spisaliście się przednio! - mag zasiadł przy stole obok Pani Laeral – Zerknijcie na swe przedramiona.  
Całą piątka, identycznym ruchem zawinęła rękawy i zerknęła. Po dwóch ostatnich piętnach, harfie Elfa i gwiazdach Czarnokija, nie było śladu.  
Znów byli wolnymi ludźmi.  
W bawialni wybuchnęło radosne zamieszanie. Shiris uradowana ściskała Orsona, R'eena i Craggoth nie mogli się od siebie oderwać. Sabih zaklaskał flegmatycznie.  
W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się raz jeszcze i do środka wpadła reszta ekipy z Sihają na czele dodając coś od siebie do radosnego gwaru. Kompani klepali się z radości po ramionach, obejmowali, obcałowując sobie policzki. Khelben i Pani Laeral odczekali aż gwar nieco ucichnie po czym polali do pucharów zacnego wina.  
– Za dzielnych i mądrych! Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie! - zagrzmiała drużyna.  
Khelben również spełnił toast. Na jego gest wszyscy skupili się wokół stołu. Oczy, rozjaśnione ulgą i nadzieją, patrzyły prosto w oczy Czarnokija.  
– Jesteście wolnymi ludźmi. Nadszedł czas by wybrać. Jak rozumiem, nie będziecie wspominać tej awantury zbyt ciepło, ale mam nadzieję, że zastanowicie się nad mą propozycją. Choć Spadających Gwiazd jest wiele, nigdy dość dzielnych, mądrych i silnych. Dlatego proponuję wam współpracę.  
Zastanówcie się nad tym, proszę. Porozmawiajcie, pomyślcie, odpocznijcie z tą myślą. Jutro spotkamy się ponownie i wtedy dacie mi odpowiedź. Chyba, że zdecydowaliście już teraz?  
Kompania spojrzała po sobie. Wiosna ziewnęła, oblizała pyszczek. Craggoth zaś wystąpił jako wyraziciel opinii ogółu.  
– Do jutra więc, lordzie Arunsun.  
– Znakomicie. To trudna decyzja więc najlepiej będzie jak ją przemyślicie. Do jutra! Spokojnej nocy.  
– Spokojnej.


	21. Chapter 21

„Ja, R'eena z Davos, kontynuuję dziennik. Okazja tym lepsza, że oto my dwoje, ja i mój małżonek Craggoth zwany Krukiem, wracamy do domu. Innymi słowy, rozstajemy się z naszą kompanią. Trochę szkoda, gdyż zdążyliśmy się zaprzyjaźnić, ale jak to ktoś mądrze rzekł - „Każde rozstanie jest powitaniem.” Może kiedyś gromadka wpadnie do naszego domu na Davos. Wyczekuję tego wydarzenia z niecierpliwością.  
Jeszcze słówko na temat Davos. Jest to wyspa położona na północny zachód od Zakhary, zamieszkana głównie przez potomków imigrantów z zachodniej części Abeir Torilu. Co nie znaczy, że nie spotkasz tam rodowitych Zakharczyków.  
Największym miasteczkiem, gdyż dużych miast tam nie uświadczysz, jest Davos. Już nie mogę się doczekać budzącego o poranku zapachu świeżo upieczonego chleba i aromatu ziół z bagnisk. Craggoth, wiem to, również tęskni. Nawet taki włóczęga jak on ma chyba dosyć twardego podróżnego chleba i niebezpieczeństw za każdym rogiem.  
Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, Shiris i Orson, podobnie jak Jin i K'reen, przyjęli służbę u Czarnokija. Tylko Wiosna i Sabih okazali się niezainteresowani stałą pensją. Wiosna poinformowała nas, że na jakiś czas ma dosyć ludzkiego towarzystwa i powłóczy się trochę po Faerunie, dla odmiany w kompanii z jakimś przystojnym kocurem. Zaś Sabih, na propozycję wspólnego powrotu do Zakhary, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, jego ogień włóczęgi nie wygasł jeszcze.  
Na pożegnanie wymieniliśmy się podarunkami. Nic wielkiego, drobne gesty szczerego uczucia. Sabih, jak się domyślaliśmy, ofiarował nam swoją kartę. Od teraz kontakt z przyjaciółmi będzie kwestią chwili koncentracji. Przydatny podarek, nie powiem.  
Lord Khelben zaoferował, że podrzuci nas do domu portalem. Oszczędzi to nam długiej i niebezpiecznej podróży. Brzmi wspaniale...”  
Twarde ramiona zamknęły się wokół niej.  
\- Hej, R'eena...  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Zostaw pamiętnik i wracaj do łoża. Zimno tu.  
\- Już niedługo będziesz z rozrzewnieniem wspominał mróz i śnieg – kobieta z małym uśmiechem zamknęła dziennik – A może wolisz wrócić do Silverymoon?  
\- Nie, już postanowiliśmy. Nasz dom jest w Davos. Silverymoon nie nawiedza moich snów.  
\- Będziesz szczęśliwy w Davos?  
\- Będę szczęśliwy wszędzie. Jeśli nie poszczęści się nam tu to spróbujemy gdzie indziej. Byle razem.  
\- Masz rację...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tyle, drużyna osiągnęła swój cel i rozpadła się, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Kusi mnie żeby dać im szansę jeszcze raz, zwłaszcza, że mam już wstęp do następnego opowiadania. Zobaczymy.  
> Dziękuję wam za uwagę.
> 
> dingo317


End file.
